EL Mundo Según EL Lente Con el Que se Mira
by ginevra.kurow
Summary: EN esta historia de hace años, nuestros queridos futbolistas experimentarán las locuras, el amor, la decepción, y lo ruda que puede ser la vida cuando eres una estrella del fútbol.
1. El destino viene en un Lamborghini

Hola gente! Soy KinnetikIshisu. Escribí este fanfic hace ya muchos años, pero la vida se atravesó y no me dejó terminarlo hasta ahora. Evidentemente el estilo de escritura ha cambiado mucho, pero siempre quise darle un tipo de cierre a esta historia.

Gentil notas: Yo no hablo alemán ni japonés. Dependo del traductor de Google así que paciencia por si traduje algo mal.

¡Que se diviertan!

**Capítulo I. El destino viene en un Lamborghini**

Era una fría y estúpida tarde de invierno. No me malinterpreten, yo amo la lluvia, es sólo que el día era estúpido y consecuentemente, la lluvia además de la tarde que lo acompañaba se volvió estúpida también.

Era mi primer día en el Colegio Francés de Berlín o Französisches Gymnasium, siendo gymnasium como le denominan en este loco país a uno de los tipos de secundaria. Pero no es la secundaria cualquiera, no, no. Es la secundaria de gramática, la de los niños genios, la de los que su idea de orgasmo es haber completado todos los ejercicios de las extensas tareas que nos dejan para poder llevar las evoluciones de estos cursos que son todavía más difíciles y son obligatorios para los estudiantes de 12° año. Y sé que no debería quejarme, porque hay otros que sufren de esto hasta el 13° año. Imaginen salir a los 20 de la secundaria, qué horror! Ya suficiente trauma tengo con tener 19, estar en último año en un país totalmente nuevo cuyo sistema educativo me es desconocido y además que esté lloviendo…

¿Pero cómo vine a parar aquí? Si me permiten, haré una breve reseña de cómo pasó.

Mi madre, la flautista austriaca Annia Fiato se casó con un noble español llamado Alejandro del Castillo y García y se fueron a vivir a Centroamérica, donde mi padre empezó sus negocios de comercio de café. Allí nací yo, una chica de cabello largo –ahora- y café, ojos del mismo color y blanca como un muerto. Éramos felices, en realidad todo iba extremadamente bien hasta que mi madre murió dando a luz a mi hermanito y mi padre se sumió en la depresión -en una tarde se le fue su compañera y el heredero varón que todo hombre anhela. Para entonces, yo tenía 12 años y traté de sacar a mi padre adelante, pero simplemente él se había dado por vencido.

"Sabes Isabella," me dijo una tarde que estábamos juntos frente al fuego en nuestra enorme casa, "tal vez tenga que hacer un viaje muy largo en el cual no te pueda llevar…"

"¿Y cuándo volverás?" Pregunté yo confundida. Padre nunca había salido de gira sin la familia –y en ese momento la familia era yo.

"No lo sé. Será un viaje largo. Pero si no nos volviéramos a ver, debes saber que yo te quiero muchísimo y que eres lo que me da ganas de vivir. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Papá siempre hablaba de calamidades, era su manera de bromear y a la vez de hacerme aceptar el hecho de que algo trágico podía volver a pasar. "Ay Pa! No hable tonterías que me asusta!" lo regañé en lo que lo abrazaba. Él me devolvió el abrazo y luego me invitó a comer pizza. Qué iba a saber yo que esa era la última conversación que iba yo a tener con él. Poco después partió a Italia y el automóvil en el que estaba perdió los frenos y cayó en un precipicio. Al menos esa fue la versión que me dio su mano derecha, Shiki Sakamoto, que fue el que cremó el cuerpo y trajo las cenizas hasta casa, donde yo pudiera enterrarlas a la par de mi madre y mi hermano. Nunca me sentí más sola que aquel día.

A la hora de leer el testamento, la compañía y los demás bienes quedaron a mi nombre. Sin embargo, la ley no me permitía hacerme cargo de ellos así que el señor Sakamoto se convirtió en mi albacea, el que debía administrar todo. De inmediato se decidió que debía salir del país: "Debe cambiar de aires, Isabella-san. Venderé su casa y le enviaré lo vital al internado al que la envío en España."

"Pero yo no quiero irme! Todos mis amigos están aquí y los recuerdos de mi familia también" protesté. "Isabella- san… Aquí ya no está su familia. Aquí a Isabella-san ya no le queda nada…" esgrimió Sakamoto con una lúgubre expresión. Y en ese momento comprendí que mi vida no valía ni un centavo, entonces, ¿para qué resistirme?

Partí casi de inmediato a España y fui a parar al Real Colegio Alfonso XII, en Madrid. Estaba en plena adolescencia y de luto así que pueden ustedes imaginar cómo me fue. No tomaba en cuenta a nadie, pues nadie entendía por lo que yo estaba pasando. Panda de idiotas todos…Uno de mis compañeros se enteró de mi historia y como yo no hablaba con nadie ni le hacía caso a sus tonterías, osó decir que mi padre se había suicidado sólo para escapar de una hija tan rara como yo. Hasta la fecha, ese chico todavía lleva las marcas de mis uñas en su cara de cuando me le tiré encima a golpearlo. Se necesitó de tres frailes de los que nos daban clases para separarme de él.

Los años pasaron, hice unos cuantos amigos que me ayudaron a pelear contra el chico y su banda de estúpidos. Sin embargo, el año pasado, una de las peleas fue tal, que desató una violenta disputa entre todo el colegio. Hubo tantos heridos entre los primeros años, que nos expulsaron a mis amigos y a mí del colegio junto con el chico de las cicatrices y sus secuaces. Nunca había visto al señor Sakamoto tan enojado, ja ja ja. Pero mi imprudencia me ganó que me refundieran en este horrible colegio en Alemania, en donde todos hablan un idioma que casi no manejo, me perdí el primer día, llegué tarde a todas mis clases y ahora está lloviendo, tengo frío y no tengo a nadie que me ayude.

"¡Demonios!" grité a nadie en particular mientras dejaba la seguridad del techo en el cual estaba refugiada, decidida a empaparme, al diablo todo. "Estúpida Alemania, estúpido chico de las cicatrices, estúpido Sakamoto y sus estúpidos contactos que me refundieron en este estúpido lugar que-"

"¿Oye, estás bien?" alguien preguntó a mis espaldas en lo que tiraba una gran patada a un charco enfrente mío. Congelada en esa posición, encontré a dos chicas que me miraban curiosamente. Al parecer, una de ellas, la de cabello negro azulado, un poco menos pálida que yo y con una sombrilla azul, me había hablado en español. La otra, rubia, blanca también, se escondía detrás de su amiga, mientras sostenía su sombrilla roja.

"Emmm, pues sí, sólo que ha sido un mal día, creo…ja ja ja" respondí, recuperando una pose digna. ¨Claro, con razón no tengo amigos, si me comporto como una lunática, gritando a la salida del colegio...¨

"Ja ja, no estás sola. Si hubieras visto mi primer día…" se rió la de cabello azul mientras extendía su mano derecha; "Mi nombre es Shery. Creo que tú eres Isabella, ¿no? Estamos en las mismas clases básicas."

"Pues si, soy yo. Mucho gusto, " contesté mientras estrechaba su mano. "Igual. Esta cobarde por aquí es Marie Schneider, que no es muy buena con la gente nueva" dijo Shery señalando a la chica escondida detrás de ella.

"No soy cobarde!" protestó la rubia en un español inseguro, tornándose carmesí al ver mi sorpresa de que lo hablaba. "Tomo español como uno de los idiomas que debemos aprender." aclaró.

"Yo no me quejo. Tampoco hablo alemán muy bien que digamos…" dije yo, tendiéndole la mano en señal amistosa.

Compartiendo sombrilla con Shery, aprendí que ella era una eminencia proveniente de México con una beca ofrecida por el gobierno, y que ya vivía en Alemania desde hace bastante tiempo. También era fan de un futbolista japonés llamado Kojiro Kyuga, quien quiera que fuera. Yo no sé nada de soccer. Marie era obviamente nativa del país y vivía no muy lejos de ahí con sus padres y su hermano. Les conté un poco de mí, al menos lo básico sin ahondar en detalles y empezamos a hablar de música. Justo cuando llegábamos a la parada de autobús al frente del colegio y Shery y Marie cerraban sus sombrillas, un Lamborghini dio una loca vuelta a la esquina y parqueó violentamente justo frente a nosotras. El problema fue que justo frente a nosotras había un gran charco de agua mugrosa:

"Cierren las fosas nasales y encomiéndensen a su santo favoritooooo!" alcancé a gritar antes de que la ola que fabricó el carro -gracias a su contacto con el charco- nos cubriera por completo.

Después de salir del shock, nos miramos, comprobando que todas estábamos bañadas en lodo y goteábamos miserablemente. Del ofensivo Lamborghini salió un rubio alto, de tez blanca y cuerpo musculoso. Aunque claro, eso lo vio Shery. Yo sólo vi a un ser gigante y borroso saliendo de una mancha blanca, ya que el agua me había robado los anteojos y no veía ni pio. Se debieron haber caído cuando traté de huir –inútilmente, sí- de la ola del mal.

"¿Están bien, chicas?" preguntó el ser en un alemán pausado y grave.

"¡No gracias a ti, pelmazo!" gritó Shery enfurecida en lo que escurría su camisa.

"Karl! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Te juro que mamá se enterará de esto!" Marie se unió a la pelea mientras el hombre trataba de buscar una excusa para defenderse, aunque no hubiera una posible.

Yo por mientras –aunque me moría por unirme a mis nuevas amigas en la regañada contra el infeliz ese- tuve que arrodillarme y tantear alrededor en un valiente intento de localizar mis gafas –eran Fila, por favor. ¡Me iría hasta Mordor por encontrarlas! - Justo cuando creí sentirlas bajo mi mano izquierda, una sombra negra las movió fuera de mi alcance.

"¡Oiga! ¡Las necesito, que no está viendo, tarado?!" injurié hacia la figura, harta de la vida.

"Permítame…" dijo la sombra en lo que me tomó de un brazo para levantarme. "Déjeme limpiarlas un poco. Me temo que uno de los lentes está roto. Mis disculpas en nombre mío y de Schneider…"

Sentí que la sombra retiraba el cabello mojado de mi cara y me colocaba los anteojos. Con el barullo que estaban armando Marie, Shery y Schneider, la lluvia y el frío, me costó un poco enfocarme. El primer intento me dejó ver a un chico alto, con un suéter verde y una gorra blanca. Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, noté que tenía cabello negro.

"Mi nombre es Wakabayashi Genzo. De nuevo, cuanto lo siento… Entre Schneider y yo pagaremos el arreglo de sus anteojos." Y en el último intento, por el lente aún intacto, noté unos ojos negros profundos que me miraban con vergüenza. Me pregunto cómo esos ojos anularon el cansancio, el frío, los anteojos Fila rotos y el barullo de Schneider, Marie y Shery…


	2. Lentes y personas de la vida alegre

**Capítulo II. Lentes y personas de la vida alegre-futbolística**

Bajando la mirada y haciendo que limpiaba más los anteojos, retrocedí un poco de esos ojos. Me perturbaban, aunque no sabía por qué. Shery se distrajo por esto y me volvió a ver:

"Oye? ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, mira, tu anteojos! ¡Schneider! ¡Mira! ¡Le han quebrado los anteojos a Isabella, par de tontos! " dijo Shery en lo que tomaba mis maltratadas gafas y las blandía en frente del rubio.

"Shery, dale las gafas… No creo que pueda ver nada sin ellas…" murmuró el chico de la gorra, Wakabayashi creo, mientras trataba de quitárselas a Shery.

" Ah, tú, Wakabayashi! No creas que me he olvidado de ti! Ya te hemos dicho Marie y yo miles de debes ser la voz de la razón de su dúo de pacotilla! Miren estos anteojos, son Fila. Oh, por Dios! Han arruinado unos anteojos Fila. Ustedes saben cuánto cuestan éstos?" siguió regañando Shery mientras Wakabayashi hacía lo posible por calmarla.

"Siendo sinceros, Wakabayashi y yo podríamos pagar esos anteojos cualquier día de la semana con lo que ganamos en el Bayern ahora …" dijo Schneider presuntuosamente.

Para que lo dijo… Sherry acometió contra él a golpes mientras Marie y Wakabayashi trataban de contenerla. Yo por mientras, recogí mis pobres anteojos del suelo donde Shery los había dejado caer. Me los puse y descubrí que el otro lente se había roto también. Simplemente perfecto… Hoy no era mi día. Por entre lo que podía ver, me alejé del grupo y tomé la sana decisión de buscar un taxi; no le dije a la gente que en realidad los anteojos eran irrecuperables pues eran una de las pocas cosas que se pudieron recuperar de cuando mi padre murió en el accidente…

...

Al día siguiente no fui al colegio. Como a las 11 de la mañana, decidí ir a arreglar mis anteojos e ir a vagabundear un poco. Con suerte, me quedaría tiempo para averiguar que tren o autobús me podía llevar a la ciudad de Bochum, en Nordrhein-Westfalen. Queda bastante lejos de Berlín y debía planear mi viaje con cuidado, pues en Julio se realizaría el Love Parade en Bochum y yo debía estar ahí. El Love Parade, contrariamente a lo que piensen, tiene muy poco que ver con el amor; es así como una de las mayores fiestas de trance y música electrónica al aire libre y para este año, DJ Tiesto –mi gran obsesión- se presentaría allí. Se pronosticaba que las lluvias producto del temporal que sufríamos acabarían pronto y seguirían los días soleados hasta finales de agosto.

Pero, como ya ustedes saben, hay días en que el diablo anda suelto. Salí de mi casa, por el Mendelssohn-Bartholdy Park y tomé el tren en la estación Anhalter Bahnhof. En una gran y buena teoría debería haberme bajado en Yorck, tomar un bus e ir a la calle Geisberg, donde estaba la tienda de anteojos que buscaba. Sin embargo, como me dolían los ojos ya que no llevaba gafas, me dormí y sin saberlo, me pasé de Yorck y fui a parar a la estación de Friedenau, a horas de mi destino. Me bajé del tren y como una tonta turista, tuve que ir a comprar un mapa, caminar 55 minutos a la estación de metro más cercana, vagar en él por más de dos horas hasta que llegué a la estación Viktoria-Luise Platz, cerca de la óptica a donde me había recomendado la señora de limpieza que fuera a arreglar mis lentes. Por una vez el cielo me miró con misericordia y pude llegar al lugar antes que cerraran. Debía haber tenido una cara de loca, porque el anciano detrás del mostrador nada más tomó las gafas que le tendí y me señaló un sillón que me supo a gloria. Tardó como una hora en arreglarlas y me cobró un ojo de la cara. Pero he de confesar que quedaron como si nunca les hubiera pasado nada y al final desembolsé lo que me pidió. Sin dinero, cansada, con hambre pero con anteojos nuevos, me resigné a caminar hasta Mendelssohn- Bartholdy. Eran ya las 7 de la noche y calculaba que llegaría a casa como a las 9 y 30. Ya que nadie me miraba, me fui por la calle Motz: el distrito gay. La música electrónica de los bares gays y sus personajes eran demasiado interesantes para mí y desde que llegué a la ciudad, no veía la hora de pasar por ahí. Allí, por muy extraño que parezca, ocurrió mi segundo encuentro curioso…

...

'Maldito Wakabayashi, dónde diablos está?' pensó Kojiro Hyuga con amargura, entre el estridente escándalo de recordando su conversación con el super portero hace 2 días :

"Te recogeré a la salida del metro de Nollendorfplatz, en la salida por la calle Motz, apenas llegues. Ya Tsubasa y Anego llegaron y Misaki llegará un día después que tu. Espero a los otros la otra semana." dijo Wakabayashi en lo que Hyuga medio lo escuchaba por el altavoz mientras empacaba sus pertenencias en su conocida bolsa café.

"Llegaré como a las 8 de la noche. Más te vale estar allí o…" amenazó Hyuga. "Ja ja ja, sí, lo sé. Seré víctima de tu super nuevo tiro, ja ja ja. Nos veremos…"

Hyuga sabía que Wakabayashi había lanzado este pretexto de fiesta no por el hecho de celebrar su traslado al Bayern, sino por ver a sus amigos y de paso tratar de animarlo. Maki y él habían decido cancelar la boda apenas 1 mes antes de realizarla por una situación que les hizo ver que en verdad hubiera sido un error seguir juntos. Un día que él estuvo de visita en Japón, en broma, Ken le preguntó en frente de Maki qué prefería, si a ella o al soccer. Él contesto que el soccer por supuesto, con ánimos de molestar a la muchacha. Ella se rió y contestó que también el softball era todo para ella y que si se pudiera casar con el deporte, lo cortaría en un santiamén.

Después de esto, Hyuga sintió que las cosas no eran iguales. Él no podía viajar a Japón tanto como quería ya que el entrenamiento era demasiado importante para el próximo campeonato. El Sampdoria se les acercaba peligrosamente y Akai Tomeya en la defensa se había tornado casi tan molesto como Shingo en la ofensiva. Los rivales seguían creciendo y él debía crear un nuevo tiro si quería mantenerse en la cima. Maki, por su parte, había estado en extremo ocupada con el campeonato de softball y con su entrenamiento. Aunque lo que habían afirmado ese día había sido en broma, pronto se tornó realidad para ambos al ver que sus carreras despegaban. Un mes antes de la boda, recibió la visita de su prometida en su apartamento en Italia:

"Los paparazzi harán fiesta con esto, sabes? 'Futura estrella del softball japonés en visitas inmorales al Tigre'" bromeó Hyuga después de besarla. Maki sonrió débilmente mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones individuales.

"Kojiro, tenemos que hablar…" susurró ella tan bajo que le costó a Hyuga oírle. Hyuga se sentó en el sillón frente a ella, presintiendo que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

"Te escucho…" "Creo que esto no te tomará por sorpresa. Eres muy perceptivo y sé por tus ojos que esperabas poder ignorar esta situación que tenemos… Yo creo que es mejor que pospongamos la boda, al menos por unos meses…" dijo Maki mirándolo fijamente.

"Al menos hasta que nuestras carreras se establezcan y podamos pensar en una vida juntos…"

"Maki… Yo creo que unos meses no van a ser suficientes. Tu carrera va a tomar tiempo en consolidarse y la mía se está tornando mejor cada día. Yo quiero una vida contigo, hijos que lleven mi apellido y retirarme del soccer hasta que mis piernas ya no den más, pero no veo como podemos lograr eso con nuestras vidas tomando los cursos que llevan…" dijo Kojiro seriamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Como siempre, pensamos igual…" sonrió la muchacha sin muchas ganas.

"Creo que aquí la pregunta que te hizo Ken aquel día en Japón es la clave: dime Kojiro, qué prefieres, a mí o a tu carrera?"

Hyuga permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. 'Respóndele que a ella, por supuesto!' gritó una vocecilla en la cabeza de Hyuga. '¿Pero es que en serio la prefiero a ella?' se preguntó. "Maki, yo…"

La chica sonrió amablemente y su mirada lo decía todo. "Yo creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, Kojiro-kun…" Maki se levantó de su asiento lentamente.

"Yo te amo, en serio. Lo sabes, verdad?" dijo el muchacho, levantándose también.

"Yo también te amo. Tanto para no atarte a mí ni yo atarme a ti sabiendo que tú prefieres el soccer a mí y que yo prefiero el softball a ti. Nuestras carreras son nuestros sueños, lo han sido desde mucho antes de conocernos. No estamos dispuestos a renunciar a nuestros sueños por el otro: eso quiere decir que pese a que nos amemos, no estamos los suficientemente enamorados para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos sin reprocharnos de las decisiones que tomaríamos ahora."

"Eres una chica sabia, Maki. Me gustaría que esto hubiera terminado de otra manera…" dijo Hyuga abrazándola. "Estaré pendiente de ti, debes lograr triunfar. Sólo entonces sabré que esto fue lo correcto…"

"Sabes que lo es. Las cosas son de esta manera porque no pueden trabajar de ninguna otra" susurró la chica mientras abrazaba por última vez al moreno y salía del apartamento, luchando con el nudo en su garganta.

Después de ese día y un breve comunicado de prensa en donde la manager de Hyuga informaba sobre el rompimiento de la pareja, la prensa hizo fiesta con la historia. Hubo versiones de todo tipo para explicar el rompimiento ya que la versión original era extremadamente normal. Entre las más populares estuvieron que Hyuga sostenía una amante, probablemente su misma manager; que Maki había tenido una aventura con el misterioso representante de la Asociación Japonesa de Soccer, Katagiri Munemasa y que al final El Tigre había encontrado el amor en su compañero Takeshi entre otro sartal de tonterías. Cuando barajaron la idea de que Hyuga en realidad no era Hyuga sino un extraterrestre mandado a espiar el soccer terrestre y que por eso Maki lo había cortado, Kojiro supo que había tenido suficiente. Ya para entonces, la noticia se había esparcido por todo Europa y Japón, desembocando en que medio Nankatsu junto con todo Toho y Meiwa abarrotaran su teléfono. Su manager tuvo que habilitar una línea privada, que era a la cual Wakabayashi lo había llamado quien sabe como.

El super portero era un buen hombre y uno de los pocos a los que Hyuga aguantaba sin tener ganas de vomitar a la hora, como pasaba con Ishizaki y los gemelos Tachibana, trío de monos locos… Wakabayashi tenía contactos prácticamente en todas partes, por lo cual no le extrañó recibir su llamada invitándolo a pasar unos días en Berlín antes de que el portero fuera transferido al Bayern. Que era la razón por la cual el Tigre estuviera a las 8 y 30 esperando al exportero de Hamburgo en una de las calles más raras que había visto en su vida.

La calle Motz era colorida, con bares y discos exudando música electrónica hasta por los poros y curiosas mujeres sobremaquilladas en la acera. 'Deben ser prostitutas…' pensó Kojiro recordando la conversación que tuvo con su madre respecto a esas mujeres antes de irse a Europa. Una de las únicas conversaciones con su madre que hubiera podido morir sin tener… ¿Pero era esto la calle Motz? ¿Le habré entendido bien a Wakabayashi? Decidiendo que estaba harto, buscó alrededor por una persona que pareciera normal y le pudiera dar una dirección. Había una chica caminando hacia él, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó su diccionario de alemán, dispuesto a checar si estaba en el lugar correcto…

...

Mi encuentro curioso se dio en el lugar menos esperado. Mientras estaba caminando por la calle Motz camino a casa después de la odisea del metro y demás, me encontré con este inusual japonés de tez morena preguntándole por la called Motz a un travesti que lo jalaba hacia uno de los bares, probablemente los de cuarto oscuro…

"Ist das die Motzstraße?" preguntaba el japonés, fijándose en su diccionario de bolsillo. '¿Es esta la calle Motz?'

"Sucht er Zeitvertreib? Sie sind in der fehlerfreien Straße, meine liebe", le contestó el travesti mientras lo jalaba por la muñeca '¿Buscas diversión? Estás en la calle correcta, mi amor."Ich werde dich im Himmel bringen…" 'Te llevaré al cielo…'

"Ist das die Motzstraße?" preguntó el muchacho de nuevo tratando de zafarse del sorpresivamente fuerte agarre de la mujer. No estaba muy segura, pero el japonés a quien el travesti jalaba parecía ser el jugador de soccer que le gustaba a Shery: Hyuga algo. Shery me había enseñado la foto ayer antes del caos, cuando sacó su celular para intercambiar teléfonos. Tenía la foto de Hyuga de fondo de pantalla. Y fuera él o no, debía intervenir porque obviamente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Avancé hacia la pareja y detuve al travesti:

" Bitte lass! Er will seine Dienste nicht…" 'Déjelo, por favor! Él no quiere sus servicios…' le aclaré a la mujer, que me miraba con enojo. Seguro asumió que le quería quitar a su cliente.

"Ziehen Sie von hier zurück, prostituierte!" me empujó el travesti violentamente. '¡Vete de aquí, prostituta!' "Dieser Mensch ist mein! Es sucht sein eigener Kunde!" '¡Este hombre es mío! ¡Busca tu propio cliente!" Detesto tener razón…

La mujer y yo empezamos a forcejear, jalando a Hyuga de un lado a otro. Al final, en un descuido, pude jalar a Hyuga y correr hacia el lado opuesto. Aceleramos cuando oímos a la mujer gritando 'Fangen Sie sie!' _'Atrápenlos_!' Aparentemente, el travesti había reunido a sus fornidos amigos y nos habían tachado de homofóbicos y venían a darnos una paliza.

"¡Vamos a la estación de Nollendorfplatz! " le grité al futbolista en un inseguro japonés. "Allí no nos seguirán"

"¡¿Hablas japonés?!" gritó él mientras miraba a nuestros perseguidores.

"Sí! ¡Pero ahora no es el momento! ¡Sigue corriendo!"

Después de un rato, perdimos a nuestros perseguidores y llegamos a la estación. Bueno, él llegó, yo me arrastraba agonizante…Y justo cuando me sentaba a descansar, un Shelby Mustang azul frenó justo en frente de nosotros.

_Dejá vu?_

"¡Hyuga-kun! ¿Dónde has estado?" una mujer japonesa se bajó del Mustang seguida por un hombre de cabello de picos y vinieron hacia nosotros.

"¡Tsubasa, Anego!" Hyuga sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "No me creerían si se los contara. Pero lo más importante, ¿dónde está el tarado de Wakabayashi? ¡Apenas termine con él va a desear no haber nacido!"

"Lo llamó uno de sus amigos, parece que era un asunto importante así que nos encomendó que te recogiéramos, pero Tsubasa-kun se perdió…" dijo la mujer mientras se reía.

"¡No me eches la culpa! ¡Tú llevabas el mapa!" dijo Tsubasa sonrojado.

"Sip, pero no estaba segura de a donde debíamos doblar. Y tú no quisiste detenerte a preguntar…"

"Ja ja ja ja ja…"

"¡No es gracioso, Hyuga! " se oyó la protesta de Tsubasa.

Mientras los japoneses hablaban, yo me escabullí adentro de la estación a beber un poco de agua y de paso llamar a casa. Ya eran las 9 y 20 y yo le había dicho a la señora Bloomfield – la dueña de la casa donde me quedaba- que iba a volver alrededor de las 3. La pobre debía haber estado hecha un manojo de nervios; no en vano mi tutor, Sakamoto, le pasaba una jugosa cantidad para que me "cuidara" si eso se aplica a alguien de 19 años. Y sí, la señora llamó a mis profesores, quienes en cambio hablaron uno por uno con todos mis compañeros de los cuales sólo Shery y Marie pudieron dar una idea de mi paradero. Marie llamó a sus padres los cuales enlistaron la ayuda de Schneider quien estaba de vacaciones en Berlín como todos bien sabemos y el rubio llamó a dos amigos más para que le ayudaran a buscarme. En resumen, tenía a más de 20 personas buscándome desde las 4 de la tarde. Buen día para dejar el celular en casa, ¿no?

" ¡Casi me matas de un susto, niña! ¡Quédate en la estación!" me advirtió la señora Bloomfield. "Llamaré al joven Schneider y él de seguro te pasará a recoger con tus amigas."

"Si, si, señora. Aquí me quedaré bien sentadita…"

Reclamando mi puesto de descanso en las afueras de la estación, rechacé la oferta de Hyuga y sus amigos de llevarme a mi casa. Ya suficientes aventuras había tenido con el japonés por hoy. Me pidió mi número y dijo que me visitaría con sus amigos para agradecerme por haberle ayudado. Concertando algún momento de la otra semana, partieron tan rápido como llegaron y yo quedé llevando frío en las afueras de la estación. Pateaba una piedrecilla en la salida solitaria cuando alguien me tocó el hombro:

"Entschuldigen Sie…" 'Disculpe…'

Me volví hacia la mujer que me había tocado: "Kann ich Ihnen helfen? " 'Le puedo ayudar? '

"Prostituierte!" Y recibiendo un puñetazo por mis molestias, salí volando hacia el pavimento… Aparentemente, el travesti se había esperado a que sólo quedara yo y cobrármelas a su gusto. Dando un puñetazo al suelo donde se habían quebrado mis anteojos –de nuevo, escupí un poco de sangre y me incorporé, dispuesta a reventarle la cara al maldito ese. Esquivando otro puñetazo que seguro me hubiera dejado fuera de combate, di un certero gancho derecho a sus costillas. El travesti, sin aire, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Iba a terminarlo cuando unos brazos musculosos me inmovilizaron por detrás. El cobarde no estaba solo, como me di cuenta cuando recibí un puñetazo en el ojo derecho…

" Wollen wir die Prostituierte eine Lehre unterrichten!" _'Vamos a darle una lección a esta prostituta_!'

Golpe tras golpe, no pude ver a mis atacantes. Uno me agarró por el cuello y me alzó del pavimento: 'Me van a matar…' pensé vagamente mientras me preguntaba cuanto me costaría arreglar de nuevo mis anteojos. En eso nada más vi una pierna incrustarse en la cara del que me sostenía: una patada voladora. Caí en el pavimento y sentí que me arrastraban fuera de la pelea.

"Isabella! Isabella! Estás bien?" la cara borrosa de Shery me hablaba.

"Shery? Qu..hass..aquí?" balbuceé como pude , ya que toda mi cara se sentía hinchada.

"Vinimos con Wakabayashi, Kaltz y Schneider a recogerte! Ellos se están encargando de esos cobardes ahora!" "Wakb…yash.. stá aquí?" pregunté mientras luchaba con el sueño. "Y qun…diablz…s..Ktlz?"

"No le hables Shery!" sentenció Marie a mi derecha. "Si te contesta le sale más sangre de la boca y el párpado. Ocupamos algo para contener la sangre! Traes un pañuelo, Shery?!"

"No! Demonios! Déjame buscar algo!" dijo la peliazul en lo que vaciaba su cartera. En eso oí pasos:

"Ya les dimos su merecido a esos tontos! Cómo está su amiga?" preguntó una voz desconocida, el tal Kaltz seguro. "Stoy bien… Pro tngo…sueño…" dije desde el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos. Una siesta era todo lo que quería…

"No, no, no, no, no! No te duermas! Vamos, quédate con nosotros Isabella. Toma Shery, ponle mi suéter en el ojo, hay demasiada sangre…" Wakabayashi se oía a mi izquierda mientras me sacudía para ahuyentar el sueño. Me pusieron algo en el ojo para evitar que saliera más sangre y Wakabayashi le gritó a Schneider que diablos, en donde estaba su auto. Allí perdí la batalla con el sueño y me dormí percibiendo un aroma dulce…

...

Poco después desperté en la clínica Elizabeth, con la señora Bloomfield y Sakamoto hablando con el doctor. Aparentemente había estado inconsciente por 3 días de acuerdo a lo que me contaron Shery y Marie. Me trajeron mis anteojos, como nuevo, charlamos y rato y luego el doctor los echó a todos para que me dejaran descansar. Descanso era lo último que estaba en mi mente, sin embargo, cuando dirigí la vista hacia la silla donde se sientan las visitas. Ahí había un suéter verde con blanco, que me parecía haber visto antes 'La suéter de Wakabayashi!'. Salí de la cama y cuando lo puse cerca de mí, reconocí el aroma dulce con el que me había dormido aquel día; la suéter estaba impregnada con La Coste y por la intensidad de la colonia, esa suéter había estado allí desde hace poco.

Wakabayashi había venido de visita no hace mucho y el pensamiento me alegró por alguna razón. Poniéndome el suéter, volví a la cama, a dormir como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo…


	3. El Torneo

**Capítulo III. El Torneo**

El sol se que empezaba a ocultarse era la mayor alegría para los estudiantes del Französisches Gymnasium ya que estaba pronto el timbre de salida. Cuando éste se oyó, los pupilos salieron en tropel buscando la libertad y entre todos, una peliazul y una rubia sobresalían en velocidad.

"Vamos Shery! Con suerte llegamos a la casa de Isabella antes de que se haga muy tarde!" exclamó Marie Schneider mientras corrían escaleras abajo, saliendo del colegio. "Son las 4 apenas…"

"Si, si, ya voy" dijo la aludida en lo que trataba de cerrar su sobrecargado maletín. "Iría más rápido si me ayudaras a cargar las notas que le vamos a entregar a Isabella!"

"Ni lo pienses! Yo ya las cargué 3 días y tú sólo 2 contando hoy. Además, ya mañana es sábado y el lunes Isabella volverá al colegio y terminarás cargando menos que yo."

"Pobre Isabella, sólo problemas le han venido desde que llegó aquí!" dijo Shery alcanzando a Marie.

"Es cierto," dijo la rubia mientras caminaba por la acera. "Al menos se ausentó un mes antes de vacaciones así que si trabaja mucho, podrá ponerse al día en lo que le falte."

"Oye! A todo esto, se me había olvidado! Dime por Dios que hoy sí me trajiste las fotos que tomó tu hermano en casa de Wakabayashi cuando hicieron la fiesta anteayer!" dijo Shery con urgencia.

Marie sonrió y se detuvo en la parada del autobús. "Pues sí, mira, aquí están. Y he de decir que Karl es un buen fotógrafo; mira el ángulo en que le tomó esta fotos a Hyuga…"

"Uy sí… Recuérdame darle las gracias por estas maravillas…"

"Deja de babear Shery, me das miedo…Y de paso, dice Karl que le debes un favor y te lo cobrará cuando mejor le convenga," sentenció Marie en lo que veía al bus llegar.

"Si, si, si… Lo que quiera, je je je" "Shery…."

…..

Y es que, en efecto, Schneider fue uno de los invitados a la fiesta formal en la casa del portero. Y que loca fiesta fue aunque no de la locura que a él le hubiera agradado. Schneider llegó junto con Kaltz pasadas las 6 de la tarde y lo primero que le dio mala espina fue ver unos boxers -con unas letras "KT" bordadas- colgando de una de las lámparas.

"Eh, Schneider, Kaltz, qué bueno que pudieron llegar!" dijo el anfitrión apenas los vio pasar. Dirigió su mirada a la lámpara y gritó. "Oye, Kazuo! Encontré tus boxers!"

Un muchacho, tal vez un poco menor que Wakabayashi, con cabello negro de picos y protuberantes dientes delanteros, bajó las escaleras saltando de tres en tres. Tomándolos e ignorando a los nuevos invitados, exclamó: "Wah! Excelente Wakabayashi! Ahora nada más faltan encontrar los de Masao y los de Misaki y podremos terminar de desempacar. Maldito Ishizaki, nos las pagará!" Y con esto, volvió a subir las escaleras donde lo recibieron gritos ahogados de celebración.

Schneider y Kaltz volvieron a ver a Wakabayashi en busca de una explicación y éste negó con el cabeza, divertido ante el desconcierto de sus amigos. Escoltándolos a la sala, les comentó:

"Ni me miren, que esto ha sido así desde que teníamos 12. Ishizaki y los Tachibana se tienen una pequeña guerra personal en donde les encanta exhibir las prendas del o los otros en un lugar visible de donde se encuentren hospedados. Entre más visible, más puntos o eso creo. Tsubasa estaba incluido hasta que se casó y los amenazó de muerte si tocaban sus cosas."

"Tsubasa no parece tener ese carácter…" dijo Schneider pensativo.

" Y no lo tiene, pero es que una noche –en una concentración que tuvimos hace dos años- los gemelos se introdujeron a oscuras a la habitación de Tsubasa y se robaron algo negro que creyeron era un bóxer. Lo colgaron en el marco del campo y se fueron a dormir, todo a oscuras. A la mañana siguiente comprobaron con horror que el "algo" negro que habían robado era una prenda de Anego –Sanae, la esposa de Tsubasa- que se había colado en la maleta de su marido sin que éste se diera cuenta. Se imaginarán el enojo del hombre cuando ve la prenda de su mujer colgada en los palos y el guarda, los cuidadores y Katagiri tratando de desamarrarla sin éxito. Después de varios intentos, los gemelos tuvieron que confesar su fechoría, desamarrarla como sólo ellos sabían cómo y huir del mejor jugador de la liga española. Sólo Katagiri logró tranquilizarlo cuando le recordó que era una suerte de que la prensa no hubiera entrado todavía…"

"Bwahahahahahahahaha, eso está de lujo, ja ja ja ja ja ja" murmuró Kaltz mientras se retorcía de la risa.

"Claro que estuvo de lujo. Hasta la misma Anego lo encontró divertido cuando se lo contamos, pero Tsubasa aún frunce el ceño y mira malvadamente a los gemelos siempre que se lo mencionamos…" susurró Wakabayashi una vez que llegaron a la estancia donde ya habían varios invitados sentados alrededor del televisor, Tsubasa y Sanae entre ellos. "Y ya que Tsubasa no juega, Misaki fue reclutado como sustituto de fechorías. Recuérdenme contarles sobre la vez que Misaki se las ingenió para descoser sus calzoncillos de la bandera de Japón una hora antes de que empezara un partido oficial contra Camerún en febrero del año pasado…"

Al principio la fiesta estuvo bastante sedada, pues las madres de Hyuga, Tsubasa y Santana junto con Sanae y la esposa de Rivaul estaban presentes. Schneider estaba sorprendido ante la concurrencia de jugadores de la liga española, pero no se quejaba ya que pocas veces tenía libertad de hablar con ellos como amigos y no a gritos como se hace en los juegos de la Eurocopa. Se habló bastante del próximo mundial y de cómo Roberto Cediño se había comprometido hace poco junto con las posibles candidatas –ya que el ex as Brasileño no había soltado la identidad de su prometida. Lo anterior desembocó en la queja de la madre de Santana hacia su hijo para que encontrara una buena mujer y se asentara de una buena vez como Tsubasa y Rivaul. Santana se sonrojó y muy olímpicamente salió del predicamento con la frase 'Mi gran amor es el fútbol y cuando haya una mujer que lo entienda como lo hacen tú, mamá, y las esposas de Tsubasa y Rivaul, ahí me verás casado…' Las damas suspiraron y miraron tiernamente al brasileño mientras los demás solteros se preguntaban cuanto tiempo había practicado la frasecita frente al espejo y qué tan mal se vería si ellos la apuntaran para quitarse a sus propias madres de encima…

Poco después de la cena, las mujeres anunciaron su retirada, para dejar a los muchachos en su "noche de hombres". Santana iba a acompañar a su madre pero, con una muy certera llave de cabeza, Rivaul lo mantuvo en su sitio para hilaridad de todos. Ahí, según nos contará Schneider, fue donde todo fue cuesta abajo…

Schneider:

Pues sí, ya habíamos comido y bebido, hablado de todo un poco y me preparaba para retirarme cuando las mujeres de la fiesta se fueron. No me dolió mucho su partida porque, seamos sinceros, o estaban casadas o estaban ya con un pie en la tumba de lo viejas que estaban. De pronto, todo el ambiente formal cambió y se volvió caos: las corbatas volaron, los zapatos de vestir fueron lanzados sin ceremonia a todas las esquinas a la vez que, finalmente, los sacos y uno que otro pantalón formal encontraron su lugar de descanso encima de las lámparas.

"Emmm…Schneider…" me preguntó Kaltz en lo que los gemelos Tachibana pasaban corriendo sin camisa frente a él, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé…" respondí inseguro en lo que observaba a Rivaul amarrarse su corbata alrededor de la cabeza y proceder a sacar litros de cerveza del refrigerador ayudado por Wakabayashi y el otro portero japonés, Wakashim..algo.

"Será mejor que adoptemos sus costumbres, ¿no te parece?" dijo Kaltz desatando su corbata y saliendo de su saco, visiblemente seducido por la cerveza goteante en la mesita de la sala.

'Bueno, al menos creo que podré cumplir mi promesa a Marie y sacarle fotos a Wakabayashi y a Hyuga…' pensé en lo que el Tigre abría una lata de cerveza y lanzaba el reto de quien lo derrocaría de su trono del mejor bebedor de Japón; que no en vano había entrenado con un tal Kira… De inmediato, los Tachibana e Ishizaki aceptaron su desafío, abriendo sus respectivas latas. Misaki, Tsubasa y un chico –Takeshi- fueron arrastrados en el frenesí. '¡Entre más retadores mejor, chicos!' dijo Ishizaki con convicción, 'Ya sé que Takeshi es un poco joven, pero tiene que aprender en algún momento' finalizó el mono en lo que ponía una cerveza en las manos del pobre muchacho, a quien se le notaba, a todas luces, que no había tocado una cerveza en su vida.

A los 45 minutos, Wakashim..algo había declarado que era injusto que su capitán se enfrentara solo a esa panda de alcohólicos por lo que Santana –que se enteró hasta ese momento- y él mismo se unirían al Tigre, convirtiendo la competición en una batalla de equipos. Y ya que estaban compitiendo, Kaltz anunció que Wakabayashi, él y yo saldríamos en defensa del honor alemán y seríamos el equipo Carlsberg. Esperaba que el Super Portero golpeara un poco de sentido en la cabeza de Kaltz, pero nada más se limitó a ponerse sus guantes de batalla, calarse la gorra y hacerme una señal con la mano para que me uniera a ellos. Rivaul, riéndose, anunció que él sería el juez y el chofer designado en caso necesario así que podíamos empezar. Eran las 8 y 35 pm.

A las 9, y después de 5 cervezas, Santana exclamaba con fervor que ya no era una competencia, era una batalla épica entre el bien y el mal. Tomé una foto de él colgando su camisa azul en el palo de la escoba y animando a Hyuga, que ya iba por su 10ma cerveza. A las 9 y 15, Tsubasa agregó, abriendo su 7ma cerveza, que la competencia era la Eurocopa de la cerveza, lo que le ocasionó un ataque de risa a Misaki y a Kazuo Tachibana, logrando que botaran sus octavas cervezas al suelo. Wakashim…algo se levantó de su asiento triunfante, gritando que estaban descalificados, mientras los aludidos no podían dejar de reírse. A las 9 y 20, Rivaul se llevó a Kazuo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua mientras yo me ofrecí a cargar a Misaki al baño, donde vomitó todo lo que había tomado, abrazándose como un náufrago a la taza del servicio cuando terminó. –Flash- Tomé foto de eso también. Dejé a Misaki en el baño y volví a la sala, donde la guerra seguía entre el equipo Tigre: Santana, Hyuga y Wakashim…algo; el equipo Carlsberg: Wakabayashi, Kaltz y yo y el equipo de Monos Alados, como les puso Hyuga, conformado ahora por Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Takeshi y Masao Tachibana. Le pedí a Rivaul cuando volvió que le tomara fotos a los equipos.

A las 10 y 35, las cosas empezaban a empeorar para el equipo de los Monos Alados. Tsubasa seguía a Hyuga de cerca con 14 y 16 cervezas respectivamente pero Ishizaki no resistió y se desmayó encima de Masao, quien botó su cerveza, quedando así descalificado. Tomando por despecho, Masao cayó inconsciente poco después. –Flash- Wakabayashi se ríe maniáticamente. Takeshi también hasta que se tapa urgentemente la boca y corre hacia el baño, donde tropieza con Misaki –Flash- No quiero saber donde vomitó…

11 y 40. Santana ha caído. 11 y 45, cae Wakashim…algo. El equipo Tigre sigue adelante, sólo con su salvaje líder que toma más valentía después de ver a sus amigos rendidos. 12:01 am, Tsubasa vomita encima de la mesita del café pero aún conserva su cerveza y sigue consciente. Kaltz, sin embargo, asqueado, vomita también y luego cae semiinconsciente, gritando "Queso!" de vez en cuando. –Flash-. 12:03, el resto nos movemos mareados y tambaleantes hacia la cocina, a terminar nuestra batalla. Rivaul dormita en el sillón. –Flash-

12 y 20, ocurre lo impensable: la cerveza se acaba. 12 y 22, Wakabayashi toma su abrigo, se asegura su gorra y sus guantes, busca su billetera y tambaleante, se dirige a la tienda de licores. 12 y 30, Tsubasa se encontró 6 botellas de champagne en la refrigeradora. "Cn est terminarrrmos nuestro duelo, Huga…Sneisher también" murmura el as del Barcelona mientras las deposita pesadamente en la mesa. Seguimos bebiendo hasta que Tsubasa por fin cayó y me tocó ir a perseguir a Hyuga, quien hacía su vuelta de la victoria trotando alrededor de la cuadra, cantando a todo pulmón algo en japonés que no pude comprender.

Se desmayó a la mitad de la cuadra…

Una vez que arrastré a Hyuga a la casa y le tomé fotos comprometedoras para Shery, lo puse boca abajo y poniendo la cámara en modo automático, me tomé una foto con la última botella de champagne sentado encima del antiguo campeón. 'Ilusos' pensé mientras me acomodaba en un sillón, lejos del vómito y los cuerpos, '¿Quién vence a un alemán en un concurso de tragos?' Antes de caer en el sueño, me fijé en el reloj, 2 y 50, Wakabayashi no volvió…

El viernes por la tarde, mientras esperaba a Marie y a Shery –que me traían más tarea- recordaba los hechos que me ganaron los guantes de portero colgados de mi espejo. Resulta que el miércoles, después de haber cenado, subí a mi habitación a tratar de terminar mis deberes. "No piense en salir, Isabella-san. Ya le hablé a la señora Bloomsfield para decirle que usted no debe salir!" Sakamoto me había prohibido terminantemente ir a cualquier parte y sinceramente, estaba tan retrasada con mis asuntos escolares que ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado. A la medianoche, la hora más difícil para quedarse despierta, me falló la resolución y me dormí encima del escritorio y en buena hora lo hice, como me di cuenta a las 2 y 50 de la mañana, cuando me despertaron piedras lanzadas a mi ventana.

"Pero qué diablos…" me dije en lo que abría la ventana (medio dormida) y recibía una pequeña roca en la frente. "Dejen de tirar piedras, mocosos imb.. Wakabayashi!?"

El super portero estaba debajo de mi ventana, sonriendo estúpidamente. "¡Hola Isabe..hic…la!" "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" le grité, esperando que no despertara esto a la señora Bloomsfield.

"Oí a Shery decir que por aquí había una li… hic…licorera! ¿Sabes dónde es?" me gritó de vuelta.

"Sí! Pero no creo que debas estar bebiendo a estas horas de todas maneras!" hablé, mientras notaba que estaba algo borracho. El hecho de haber por venido a mi casa, que queda lejísimos de la suya, para buscar una licorera, lo confirmaba. "Además, no tienen entrenamiento tú y Schneider mañana?"

"Sí, pero hoy hay una pelea de honor! Debo volver para terminarla" aclaró Wakabayashi, tambaleándose peligrosamente mientras agitaba su puño.

"Emmm…entiendo…creo…" le aseguré, pues Marie me contó algo de una fiesta a la que iba a ir su hermano. Wakabayashi debía venir de ahí. Lo que me hacía preguntarme dónde diablos estaba Schneider que dejaba salir a su amigo de esa manera.

"Entonces… hic… me dices la dirección?" sonrió él mientras se calaba su gorra.

"Te propongo algo. Yo sé que la señora Bloomsfield guarda unas cuantas botellas de licor por aquí. Si subes y me esperas, te las puedo dar" le planteé en esperanza de darle un café y traerlo al lado sobrio de la Fuerza.

Wakabayashi lo pensó unos instantes y asintió con entusiasmo, lo que de seguro lo mareó, pues empezó a vomitar unos segundos después. Asustada, me calcé mis botas y corrí escaleras abajo hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente. Corrí hacia el jardín, donde Wakabayashi ya había terminado de vaciar su estómago, pero respiraba de forma agitada, como si quisiera evitar el vomitar más. Me quité mi abrigo, poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, dejé que se apoyara en mí y juntos caminamos lentamente a la casa. Para mi mala suerte -mi vecina del frente-la señorita Stuggart, venía llegando en un taxi de su turno de enfermería en el hospital.

"Oye Isabella, te encuentras bien? Pero quién es ése? Me parece conocido…" dijo mientras arreglaba sus gafas de libélula y se acercaba al jardín.

"Es… es mi novio! Sí…Ha venido de Japón a visitarme y parece que el viaje en taxi desde el aeropuerto le ha sentado mal…" le explique rápidamente, sin dejar de caminar a casa. Noté que Wakabayashi se sujetaba con más fuerza a mi brazo, pero no entendía por qué.

"Ah, ya! Pero no luce muy bien. Yo soy enfermera, no quieres que le eche un vistazo?" preguntó mientras se aproximaba más. Wakabayashi ocultó más su cara y al fin comprendí que pasaba: Stuggart trabajaba en el Hospital St. Hedwig Krakenhaus, en el que muchos clubes, entre ellos el Hamburgo, mandaban a sus jugadores a chequeos mensuales. Ella misma me había presumido –cuando hablamos por primera vez- de conocer a muchos futbolistas gracias a estos chequeos, aunque a mí me importara un pepino el fútbol en aquel momento. Por supuesto que podía reconocer a Wakabayashi y si ella le mencionaba algo de esto a la prensa, su traslado al Bayern podía peligrar…

"No, no, no, tranquila. Ya le ha pasado esto antes y sé que con dormir, mañana se sentirá mejor," le dije en lo que ayudaba a Wakabayashi a subir los escalones de la entrada.

"Bueno, como quieras, me llamas cualquier cosa. No sé por qué pero siento como si lo conociera de algún lado…" murmuró la enfermera, ajustándose sus anteojos.

"Ni idea de dónde puedes haber conocido a alguien como él, pero este chico ya tiene novia, así que shoo!" me reí, para tratar de distraerla en lo que cerraba la puerta.

"Ja, ja, ja, mocosa insolente! Yo tengo mejores candidatos entre los que llegan al hospital mensualmente!" bromeó mientras se retiraba y yo terminaba de ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Cuando me volví, Wakabayashi estaba sentado en los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa, con la cabeza entre las manos. "Gracias por hacerme pasar. Me pudo haber reconocido con facilidad…" dijo él, infinitamente más sobrio. De veras que los sustos ahuyentan el alcohol…

"Debes tener más cuidado! Yo no sé mucho de fútbol, pero a lo que me ha contado Marie, eres popular aquí. Si ella te hubiera visto antes que yo llegara al jardín, tu borrachera hubiera llegado a los periódicos…" le advertí mientras le

tendía una mano para que se levantara. "Vamos a mi habitación, te lavas un poco la cara y te recuestas mientras preparo una mezcla especial para que te termines de despertar."

El hombre asintió y subió las escaleras conmigo (pasando de puntillas en frente de la puerta de la señora Bloomsfield). Una vez en mi cuarto, oí el agua correr en el baño y Wakabayashi salió poco después, con el cabello mojado y oliendo a enjuague bucal. Tratamos de llamar a Schneider o a Hyuga para que lo vinieran a recoger, pero ninguno contestaba el celular; el portero se dio por vencido poco después, mencionando algo de que seguro habían encontrado el champagne.

"Oye, no es ése mi suéter?" preguntó el muchacho, señalando la prenda en el respaldar de mi silla de estudio.

"Ah, sí!" confirmé sonrojada. "Creo que lo dejaste en el hospital y quería devolverlo en persona, pero no había tenido tiempo…" Bueno, técnicamente estaba castigada hasta el próximo diluvio, pero no lo iba a mencionar.

"Ah, ya. Oye, no tienes aspirinas o algo así. Mi cabeza revienta…"

Le dije que me esperara y le traería un té, ya que por el licor, no sabía si era bueno darle medicinas. Sólo me faltaba que el mejor portero de la liga alemana se muriera en mi casa por mezcla de licor y pastillas y sería el acabose. Al regresar, vi que el sueño lo había vencido y había reclamado gran parte de mi cama. Dejando el té en la mesita y traté de despertarlo sin éxito. Finalmente, le puse llave a mi puerta (no quería que entrara la señora Bloomsfield en la mañana y le llevara el diablo cuando viera a un hombre en mi cama con el que ni siquiera me había acostado) y acomodándome en el suelo con una sábana extra, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en mi cama, pensando decepcionada que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que vi los guantes del portero junto a la taza vacía de té. Sin embargo, el suéter y su dueño habían escapado por la ventana abierta, dejándome una sensación de irrealidad indescriptible.


	4. Estudiando francés con amenaza paparazzi

**Capítulo IV. Estudiando francés con amenaza paparazzi**

Se dice que las vacaciones de verano son lo mejor del mundo. Yo no lo había pensado mucho antes porque para mí, las vacaciones significaban seguir en los internados ya no tenía familia quien me sacara. Sakamoto, bien que mal, era un hombre de negocios y la única vez que pasamos las vacaciones juntos fue porque, en ese verano, el internado no tenía más chicos que yo y no lo iban a mantener abierto por una sola persona…

Un estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos lúgubres. El timbre había sonado y con él, los gritos de alumnos de todos los niveles: éramos libres.

"¡Somos libres Isabella!" gritó Shery mientras me abrazaba.

"¡Vacaciones por fin!" gritó también Marie, uniéndose al abrazo de oso de Shery.

"Aire…a..i…r…e" balbuceé como pude mientras mi vista se volvía borrosa. Las muchachas se disculparon y de inmediato me soltaron, dejándome respirar con libertad.

Rápidamente recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, ellas flotando y yo a un paso más sedado. No compartía su entusiasmo pues había estado afuera del colegio por más de un mes, había vuelto a clases no hace mucho y ahora volvía a estar afuera. Por supuesto Sakamoto, mi estoico tutor, tenía esto más que presente y ya me había mandado un correo /amenaza en donde esperaba que estudiara lo suficiente para graduarme entre el marco de lo aceptable a finales de año. ¿Qué es el marco de lo aceptable? Simple. Tenía que sacar los dos títulos de graduación del colegio que ofrece el Französisches Gymnasium : el Abitur, título alemán de secundaria y el Baccalauréat, el título francés. No volvería a ver la luz del sol… Y para colmo Wakabayashi partiría a Munich para la concentración de su nuevo equipo muy pronto, así que mi muy técnico intento-de-romance-de-verano se iba al carajo. ¡El verano apesta!

La única ventaja que le veía al período de descanso era que dentro de 1 mes sería el Love Parade en Bochum. Estábamos empezando junio así que tendría suficiente tiempo para encerrarme en casa a estudiar y rogarle a la señora Bloomsfield que me dejara salir para el 15 de Julio, que era el evento con DJ Tiesto.

"¿Y cuáles son nuestros planes para el verano, señoritas?" preguntó Shery con entusiasmo.

"Bueno," dijo Marie, "Ya que las pestes de Karl, Kaltz y Wakabayashi parten a Munich, tenemos mi casa como punto de reunión en las vacaciones. A mi mamá ustedes le han caído de maravilla y siempre me pregunta cuándo van a dormir a casa. Especialmente tú, Isabella. Después que fuiste a casa a que Karl te ayudara con francés, mamá está con la idea de que eres perfecta para mi hermano."

"No me lo recuerdes. No sé de dónde tu mamá ha sacado tal idea…" le dije mientras Shery reía. En realidad, sí lo sabía… Fue uno de esos días en que todo empieza mal, está bien en el medio y luego el final es inverosímil…

La Aventura de Francés, como hemos aprendido a llamarla, fue una cosa curiosa. El francés nunca ha sido mi fuerte así que después de batallar por semanas contra el trabajo extraclase, decidí ir a la casa de Marie por ayuda.

Desafortunadamente, Marie estaba en una cita, o así me susurró su madre con un guiño mientras me forzaba a pasar a tomar algo. Para mi fortuna, Wakabayashi y Schneider estaban en la cocina, devorando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

"¡Hola, Isabella!" me saludó Schneider entre bocados. "Tienes mala suerte, Marie acaba de salir. Creo que Shery la llamó o algo así." Asentí, pensando para mis adentros que Shery estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo, así que no era posible que Marie estuviera con ella. ¿Con quién andaría la rubia?

"¿Ocupas algo?" Wakabayashi preguntó, señalando mi bolso con los libros.

"Bueno, en realidad venía para que Marie me ayudara con el extraclase de francés pero me parece que tendré que sufrir sola esta vez…" dije amargamente en lo que la madre de Marie ponía un pedazo del pastel delante de mí.

"Tonterías, querida, Karl aquí donde lo ves, es muy bueno en francés. Estoy segura que te puede ayudar." dijo la señora sonriente, mientras Schneider encogía sus hombros y asentía.

"¡Eso sería fantástico!" dije mientras sonreía. Poco después Wakabayashi y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Schneider. El rubio había ido a buscar sus libros viejos al desván. El silencio se sumió sobre nosotros: desde que Wakabayashi salió por la ventana de mi casa aquel día, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver.

"Em, y dime, ¿cómo has estado?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Schneider y miraba sus posters de soccer.

"Bien, creo… Estudiando bastante fuerte."

"Si. Me han contado las chicas que han tenido muchos deberes. Es natural, presumo, pues ya están en su último año" dijo él.

"Sí, gracias a Dios. ¡Estoy harta de la secundaria!" me reí mientras tiraba mi bolso en la cama. Lo que no contaba es con el maldito bolso iba a rebotar y caer pesadamente en el suelo, esparciendo sus contenidos por el suelo. Los libros de francés, mi maquillaje, mi reproductor de mp3, todo quedó en el suelo. Y para mi horror los guantes que Wakabayashi dejó en casa también habían salido de mi bolso; sus colores negro, blanco y verde contrastaban con la alfombra café. Mi cara estaba ardiendo, sin duda sonrojada hasta más no poder. Rápidamente, me arrodillé a juntar mis cosas, sin mirar al super portero. ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicar que esos guantes me traían suerte? ¿Que con sólo mirarlos y acordarme de su dueño, me sentía mejor? ¿Que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había perdido la cabeza por un chico que apenas conocía?

Noté que Wakabayashi también se había sonrojado, aunque no tan terriblemente como yo. "Te ayudo a recoger..." dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado. Una vez que todas las cosas estaban de vuelta en la traicionera cartera, el silencio vino de nuevo. ¿Por qué diablos Schneider tardaba tanto?

"Isabella… Yo lo siento mucho… Por lo del otro día" habló Wakabayashi de repente. "Yo, por lo general, no tomo tanto y no suelo ir a molestar a mis amigos a sus casas. Si la señora Bloomsfield se hubiera despertado y me hubiera descubierto ahí, podrías haber tenido problemas. Me dice Shery que tu tutor es bastante estricto y te ha dejó castigada por lo del problema de la vez pasada. Por eso no habías podido devolverme la suéter que dejé en el hospital…"

"Bah, Sakamoto es estricto, pero nada grave hubiera pasado. Yo he tenido un pasado muy loco y es por eso su paranoia…" Wakabayashi no necesitaba saber que Sakamoto había amenazado con declararme no apta para manejar la empresa de mi padre si volvía a ocasionar problemas. La compañía estaba en sus manos hasta que yo cumpliera 21, bien podía hacerlo. Le conté a Shery y ésta quedó pasmada, jurando ayudarme a quedar fuera de problemas. "Oye, a propósito, me dicen que pronto se van a Munich, ¿no?" le pregunté al portero, cambiando de tema.

El portero sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Schneider. "Sí, dentro de 2 semanas nos vamos"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dos semanas?!" dije yo decepcionada. Al ver que me miraba extrañado, me expliqué, "Bueno, es que salimos a vacaciones en 2 semanas… Pensé que pasaríamos las vacaciones aquí todos juntos…"

"¿Juntos?"

"Ya sabes, Schneider, Shery, Marie, tú y yo, de fiesta en fiesta. Aunque no debes tomar, creo, porque no soportas muy bien el licor…"

"Ha, ha, tienes razón. Pero el torneo de verano se acerca y me quieren lo más pronto posible para una concentración…" terminó el portero.

Asentí y me quedé sentada en el suelo. "Ah, es una pena, pero nada que hacer. ¿Y cuándo vuelven?"

Él me miro y luego negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, será difícil… Con los entrenamientos y todo, no será antes de Navidad, calculo… La jornada 11 comienza dentro de poco, así que estaremos de viaje. Además, el que vendría, si acaso, sería Schneider, a visitar a su familia… Yo iría a Inglaterra, a visitar a la mía…"

"Ah… Comprendo…" dije, tratando de no demostrar mi decepción. Apretando las manos fuertemente contra mi pantalón, se me ocurrió una brillante idea: "Y… ¿y si yo te invitara a pasar Navidad en mi casa?"

"¿Eh?"

"Pues sí," proseguí, tomando valor, "Bueno, en realidad no es mi casa, sino la de la señora Bloomsfield… Y Sakamoto también vendría, ahora que lo pienso, pero realmente la podríamos pasar bastante bien…" No pude evitar sonrojarme; me sentía como una tonta y si Wakabayashi no había entendido para entonces que me gustaba, el super portero era realmente bien tonto…

"Isabella, yo creo que-" Wakabayashi intentó decir algo, pero la fastidiosa voz de Schneider lo interrumpió. Estaba de pie en la entrada de su cuarto, balanceando peligrosamente una torre de viejos libros de francés.

"-Que deberías dejar de coquetear conmigo y acompañarme a mi apartamento. ¿No es eso, Wakabayashi?" el rubio se rió mientras colocaba los libros en la mesa y Wakabayashi llamaba tonto a su amigo. "Oye, se me olvidaba, tienes una llamada abajo; me parece que es Hyuga, pero su alemán es tan horrible que bien podría estar equivocado…"

El japonés inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y salió de la habitación. Mientras me preguntaba si realmente hubiera dicho que sí, Schneider y su molesta voz volvieron a intervenir:

"Oye, Isabella, deja de babear y saca tus cosas. Si fracasas en el colegio, no le gustarás a Wakabayashi. El hombre prefiere a sus chicas listas y bonitas. La última era enfermera y estaba bien buena…"

"Oh, cállate" dije malhumorada, en lo que luchaba con mi libreta de apuntes. La muy infeliz estaba atrapada en el fondo de mi bolso y se negaba a salir. "¿Y tú cómo sabes qué chicas le gustan a Wakabayashi?"

"Bueno, pues, no lo parece, pero tiene bastante éxito… Y como lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, sé el tipo de chicas que frecuenta…"

Decidí ignorarlo y acerqué una silla al escritorio. Schneider captó el mensaje y empezó a examinar mi trabajo extraclase, para saber por dónde comenzar. La madre del rubio apareció en la puerta poco después para avisarnos que Wakabayashi tuvo que salir de emergencia. 'Fantástico' pensé, 'simplemente fantástico…' Pasamos trabajando por lo menos dos horas, pero mi mal humor no me dejaba concentrarme.

"¡Vamos, Isabella! ¡Ya te he explicado esta oración como 50 veces! ¡Concéntrate!"

"¡Estoy concentrada!" contesté desafiante. "¡Soy muy tonta para el francés, es bastante obvio!" Cerré el libro de golpe y me acosté sobre la cama, con mis manos sobre la cara. Sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi lado: Schneider se había acostado también.

"Lo siento," susurró, "Hemos trabajado bastante. Es obvio que necesitas un descanso…"

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que mi curiosidad no pudo más. "Oye Schneider… Tú crees que algún día,

¿Wakabayashi pudiera fijarse en mí?"

Lo oí suspirar y se acercó a mí, "No, no lo creo. A Wakabayashi le gustan las chicas con experiencia…"

Puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme. "Ya me lo imaginaba…" La respuesta era bastante obvia; los jugadores de fútbol pueden tener a las chicas más bonitas y populares. Mocosas de colegio no estaban en sus menús; debía resignarme. De pronto, Schneider tomó mi brazo y me acercó hasta él bruscamente:

"Oye, Schneider! ¿Pero qué diablos…?" murmuré mientras fruncía el ceño. "¡No estoy para bromas!"

El rubio permaneció en silencio, mirándome fijamente. "Wakabayashi es muy selectivo. Pero a mí me vendría bien alguien como tú…"

"¡Déjate de tonterías, te digo!" dije tratando de incorporarme, pero su cuerpo me atrapaba contra la cama. "Schneider-" Lo que fuera que iba a decir fue cortado por su boca sobre la mía. La sorpresa me había paralizado; su cuerpo se acomodó entre mis piernas y sus brazos rodearon mi espalda. Justo cuando sentí su lengua rozar mis labios, un suspiro de sorpresa proveniente de la puerta hizo que Schneider se distrajera y me diera tiempo de escapar de debajo de él. La madre de Marie venía con una bandeja con pastel y bebidas; la pobre mujer lucía apenada por haber interrumpido a su perverso hijo:

"Lo… lo siento. Pensé que estarían terminando de estudiar, así que les traje unos bocadillos…"

"Déjalos en el escritorio Madre; los comeremos apenas terminemos el trabajo," dijo Schneider algo sonrojado, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, acomodándose el cabello.

Recogí mis cosas a una velocidad envidiable. "No se moleste señora," dije mientras tomaba mis lapiceros y los echaba en el bolso, en medio del caos. "Ya es bastante tarde y básicamente ya terminamos lo que necesitaba. Ya lo demás lo estudiaré en casa. ¡Gracias por todo!" Jalé el bolso por las agarraderas y esquivando a la madre de Schneider, salí corriendo escaleras abajo. '¡Ni loca vuelvo a esta casa! ¡Ni en un millón de años!'

Gracias a Dios, no había tenido que ir a la casa de Schneider de nuevo: le conté a Shery del percance y –después de jurar ayudarme a mantener a Schneider lejos de mí—ella distraía a Marie cada vez que ésta nos invitaba a su casa. La rubia se extrañaba, pero sabiamente, decidía no preguntar. Simplemente absorbió "La Aventura de Francés" como yo desesperando a su hermano por mi ineptitud con el francés; Marie asegura que su hermano estaba tan harto de mí, que se encerró en su cuarto y no volvió a salir en toda la noche…

Sobra decir que me conseguí el número de celular de Schneider y lo había evitado religiosamente desde entonces…

Después de salir a vacaciones ese viernes, fuimos al cine a ver esta nueva película, Luna Nueva. Salimos del cine dos horas después en medio de carcajadas y maldiciones:

"¡Pero qué tipo de basura están sacando estos días!" exclamó Shery antes de morder su chocolate con despecho.

"A mí me pareció decente. Al menos mejor que la primera película, ¿no te parece Marie?" dije mientras tomaba un trago de mi gaseosa.

"Pues sí, eso creo" dijo la rubia mientras dirigía su atención a los televisores de un escaparate.

"A ti te gustó, Marie, por los hombres lobo sin camisa y a ti, Isabella, porque te derrites por el vampiro medio payaso ese ¡y la protagonista tiene tu mismo nombre! Puedes fantasear a lo que te plazca, presumo…" exclamó Shery.

"¡Oye, oye, oye, ni me compares con esa tipa de la película! ¡Yo no hago ojos de borrego muerto cuando veo al chico que me gusta! ¡Y lo del nombre es una desafortunada coincidencia!" dije mientras tomaba otro largo sorbo de mi bebida.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tengo que traerte un espejo, porque cada vez que ves a Wakabayashi, haces la misma cara de esa tipa. ¡Nada más falta que Wakabayashi brille al sol y te le tirarías encima!" se carcajeó Shery malvadamente.

"¡Silencio Shery! No me obligues a relatarle a las presentes como te encontré en las afueras del hotel de Hyuga con una cámara de largo alcance dirigida hacia las ventanas del cuarto piso…"

"¡Estaba practicando fotografía de pájaros! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?"

"Eso dices tú, pero yo vi las fotos que revelaste –las que están escondidas debajo de tu cama—la noche que fui a dormir a tu casa. "Hyuga" no es un tipo de pájaro, que yo sepa…"

Shery se sonrojó, buscando algo que decir. Pero rápidamente, corrió hacia el escaparate al frente del cual estaba Marie, "¡Marieeeee! ¡Isabella es mala conmigooooo!"

Esperé que la rutina diaria se repitiera: Shery me lanzaba un ataque, yo se lo devolvía y así sucesivamente. Al final, la que ya no pudiera responder adecuadamente acudiría a Marie y ésta nos fulminaría con su sabiduría. Extrañamente, la rubia seguía con la atención fija en los televisores del escaparate. Su helado de menta se derretía en sus manos, su celular sonaba como poseído, más ella no contestaba: sus ojos asustados se fijaban en el más grande de los aparatos, el cual pasaba un programa de chismes. Shery y yo nos fijamos que decían, comprendiendo pronto su horror. Un hombre joven de cabello castaño y una mujer pelirroja y atractiva hablaban en rápido alemán de una fotografía en pantalla:

_"-Y como les decíamos antes del corte comercial, en el programa de mañana les tendremos una gran exclusiva con el paparazzi Jürgen Diermissen y su última víctima…"_ dijo la pelirroja con emoción.

_"¡Tienes razón Katja! Tiempo atrás, gracias a Jürguen, les trajimos en exclusiva la noticia de que el super portero Genzo Wakabayashi había roto con su novia de tres años, Sabine Stuggart, cuando la encontró engañándolo con su cirujano," dijo el joven castaño con sazón._

El nombre Stuggart se me hacía familiar, aunque no podía recordar quién era la que se llamaba así. Ignorando mis pensamientos por el momento, seguí poniendo atención:

_"¡Pero no nos desviemos del tema, Sven! Diermissen promete que el jugoso chisme que nos trae es mucho mayor. No nos ha dicho mucho, pero nos dejó con esta fotografía que ustedes ven en sus pantallas: El jugador brasileño Carlos Santana, nuevo fichaje del todo poderoso Real Madrid, está en Alemania de vacaciones antes de la nueva concentración de los Galácticos. Y muy bien acompañado, por lo visto…"_

En la pantalla, salía Santana en aparentemente, un parque de diversiones. Junto a él, una rubia muy bien vestida con los ojos tapados por una franja negra hecha a computadora. Escupí mi bebida y Shery dejó caer su chocolate al suelo cuando reconocimos a Marie; no nos faltaba quitar la franja negra para reconocerla, ya que la veíamos todos los días.

"Marie… ¿pero qué diablos…?" empezó Shery, pero yo la detuve. Todavía faltaba más del reportaje…

_"Sí, y dice Jürgen que esta chica no es cualquier bombón. Aparentemente, ella es una estudiante de una prestigiosa academia en Berlín. Aclaro que ya tiene 18, gente, no vayan a pensar mal de Santana…" _dijo el hombre en lo que la foto dejaba la pantalla.

_"Entrevistamos a unas cuantas fans de Santana, para ver su reacción, y nos encontramos una variedad jugosa:"_ la mujer rió en lo que las entrevistadas salían al aire. Mujeres de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores daban su opinión, desde que Santana tenía derecho a ser feliz hasta de que la muchacha era una zorra, obviamente, y que, si la veían en la calle, la iban a matar. Lastimosamente, las opiniones salvajes y malas eran la mayoría y no para menos: Santana era un hombre atractivo y muchas mujeres lo deseaban. Era incoherente que saliera con una chica de colegio. Lo cual nos traía de vuelta a Marie, quien estaba siendo estrangulada por Shery:

"¡¿Cómo no me habías dicho?!" decía la peliazul mientras sacudía a su amiga. "¡Esto es terrible! ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurrió salir a un parque de diversiones? Ahí hay demasiada gente, ¡y Santana es una celebridad!"

"¡Estábamos en una cita!" dijo la rubia mientras se soltaba de su amiga. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio frío del escaparate y suspiró, "Carlos me dijo que quería salir conmigo hace ya como un mes. Fui a ver el entrenamiento de los amigos de Karl por unas semanas. Decidieron hacer como un mini torneo ya que Tsubasa, Hyuga, Rivaul y los demás estaban en Berlín. Recuerda Shery que Isabella estaba castigada y tú estabas en tu trabajo; no tengo muchas amistades además de ustedes, así que Karl me invitó a ir a verlos jugar. Bueno, hablé con Carlos de vez en cuando en los recesos y el último día me pidió que saliera con él. De verdad la pasé bien en la cita, así que salimos más veces. Esa foto, creo, es del día de la Aventura de Francés…"

Mientras yo me encogía pensando en ese día, un grupo de chicas pasaba junto a nosotros. Al parecer, también habían visto la noticia y lanzaban pestes en cuanto a la rubia junto a Santana. Marie palideció y se escondió detrás de Shery; esto no iba a ser bueno para ella…

De pronto, el celular de la rubia empezó a sonar: al otro lado de la línea estaba Santana, quien ya había visto la noticia, la llamaba para ver cómo estaba. No nos dio tiempo de enternecernos por la escena ya que mi celular también empezó a sonar. Lo miré y estaba en pantalla el número de celular de Schneider que sin duda también había visto la noticia.

"¡Contéstale tú!" le dije a Shery mientras le lanzaba el aparato. Shery lo miró y el entendimiento cruzó su cara al contestar. Ella atendió a Schneider y oí la extraña conversación:

"Si, está aquí con nosotras en las afueras del centro comercial… No, no le ha pasado nada…. Está hablando con Santana ahora, por eso no te atiende… Oye, oye, oye, no me grites. Es obvio que no le va a colgar a su novio por ti… ¡Ah! ¿Tú tampoco sabías? Ya somos tres entonces… Si, Isabella está bien también… ¿Que por qué no te contestó?...Emmm, es que está en el baño, sí, y me dejó su teléfono… No, todavía no ha salido… Wow, te trajiste a toda la liga europea, ¿sabes?... La señora, obviamente, tiene más cerebro que ustedes, panda de tontos… Pero qué malvado, oye. Me va a matar… Si, si… lo haré… ¡Vete al infierno!" dijo la peliazul cortando de golpe.

"¿Qué te dijo?" le pregunté a mi amiga, mientras Marie todavía seguía hablando con Santana.

"Que llevemos a Marie a casa en un taxi, y que le digamos a Santana que también se llegue, porque todos están reunidos allí..." dijo la chica en voz alta para que Marie oyera. Ésta asintió y le comunicó a su novio el mensaje.

"¿Y quiénes son todos?"

"Pues parece que Karl llamó a Kaltz y a Wakabayashi para que lo ayudaran a localizar a Marie (porque no contestaba su teléfono) y el super portero vino con refuerzos: Hyuga, Tsubasa, Misaki, los Tachibana y Wakashimazu . Sin embargo, fue la esposa de Tsubasa quien, llamando a su marido, sugirió llamar a las amigas primero antes el hermano sobreprotector Schneider y sus secuaces salieran con garrotes y antorchas hacia el hotel de Santana..."

"Sabia mujer… Bueno, pongamos a Marie en un taxi y que se vaya a su casa. Mañana va a ser un día largo para ella…" dije yo, pensando cómo diablos iba Marie a salir con Santana con todas las fans y la prensa encima. No la envidiaba… Bueno, aunque tal vez un poco…

"Em…Isabella… tú y yo también vamos para allá…"

"¿Eh? ¿Y nosotras por qué?"

"Porque Schneider me está cobrando el favor por las fotos de Hyuga que sacó para mí en la fiesta que hicieron en casa de Wakabayashi…" explicó Shery en voz baja mientras paraba un taxi y Marie se subía.

"¿Y eso qué diablos tiene que ver conmigo?" pregunté malhumorada.

"Schneider quiere hablar contigo. A solas… ¡Lo siento!" me dijo al tiempo que me arrebataba mi bolso, subía detrás de Marie y cerraba la puerta con rapidez. Le gritó al conductor que acelerara y se perdieron antes que yo pudiera reaccionar. Confundida, me quedé viendo al taxi perderse a la distancia, hasta que los sonidos de una bocina me distrajeron. Un poco más atrás de donde se había parqueado el taxi, estaba el Lamborghini blanco de Schneider, cuyo conductor me hacía señas para que entrara. _'Detesto a Schneider….'_ Pensé mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el auto; Shery se había llevado mi celular y mi bolso, con ellos toda manera de comunicarme y dinero para moverme. Estaba a merced del rubio. 'Corrección: Detesto a Schneider y a Shery…'

...

"¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?" preguntó el rubio una vez que aceleró.

"Yo no contesto números desconocidos" respondí tercamente mientras miraba hacia afuera del auto.

"No mientas. Sé que le pediste a Marie mi número para no sé qué tontería, pero en realidad lo pusiste en tu celular para no contestarme," prosiguió el futbolista, igual de terco.

"Bueno, no quiero hablar contigo. Suficiente razón, ¿no?" escupí con rabia.

"No me digas que todavía estás avergonzada por la tontería del beso. Mamá me ha descubierto en peores escenarios, te lo aseguro…"

"Y no lo dudo, pero no me utilices para ampliar la cantidad de actos reprobables que haces. Yo no soy de esas mujeres."

"Y lo sé. Por eso quiero salir contigo…" dijo Schneider mientras frenaba en una intersección. La luz roja se acababa de poner y la gente cruzaba la avenida.

Sorprendida, lo volví a ver. Él me sonrió, guiñando el ojo. Sonrojada, volví a mirar afuera de la ventana. "Ni me conoces. No sabes quién soy ni lo que hago. ¿Por qué diablos saldrías conmigo?"

"Precisamente por eso: para conocerte mejor. La verdad, de las amigas de mi hermana, eres la que prefiero. No te vuelcas a las tonterías cursis de Marie, pero tampoco eres inmune al romance. Y eres de carácter fuerte, pero no tanto como el de Shery, que vendería su alma al diablo para verme sometido en frente de ella…" terminó mientras tomábamos rumbo hacia su casa.

"Esa imagen fue perturbante…"

"Em… si… no lo volveremos a mencionar…." "Eso espero…"

"Entonces, ¿puedo confirmarle a mamá que estamos saliendo?" dijo en tono de broma. "Desde que viniste a estudiar aquel día no dejar de preguntar cuando vuelves…"

"No, no puedes confirmar nada porque no estamos saliendo. Me cae demasiado bien tu mamá, pero a mí me gusta Wakabayashi" dije cruzando los brazos.

"Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. A Wakabayashi no le gustas tú. Me lo hubiera dicho; siempre me cuenta todo. Él todavía sigue enamorado de su ex novia. Sabine y él hacían muy buena pareja; ella lo cortó la semana antes de que él le propusiera matrimonio. Yo mismo vi cuando compró el anillo. Él no se dio cuenta, por supuesto, ni yo se lo he dicho. Es demasiado orgulloso para la lástima ajena…"

Seguí mirando la gente pasar, tratando de contener los celos y la tristeza: ¿Quién sería esa Sabine Sttugart que me separaba de Wakabayashi? La odiaba y ni siquiera la conocía. ¿Y si ella no hubiera terminado con Wakabayashi?

¿Se hubieran casado? Era tarde para tantas preguntas: los ojos me ardían por las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir. Nadie me había visto llorar desde que murió mi padre y ésta no iba a ser la ocasión.

"Piénsalo, nada más eso te pido. Sé que quieres a Wakabayashi, pero también puedes aprender a quererme a mí," terminó el rubio mientras se estacionaba en frente de su casa. Santana y Rivaul estaban entrando mientras Wakabayashi hablaba por teléfono en el jardín. El portero nos sonrió y dijo que entraría en un minuto. Dándonos la espalda, siguió con su conversación:

"No, no, no era a ti, Sabine. Era para Schneider que acababa de llegar con Isabella, una de las amiguitas de su hermana… Si, sí, pero dime, ¿estás bien? Pasaron esa nota de nuevo en la televisión y temí que algo malo te hubiera pasado…"

Corrí de inmediato adentro de la casa, donde me encerré en el baño. Me lavé la cara, tratando sin éxito de contener las lágrimas de despecho. Schneider entró al baño poco después y me abrazó, mientras yo lloraba amargamente en su camisa…


	5. Misión Imposible

**Capítulo V. Misión Imposible**

Una vez todos reunidos –y calmados, en mi caso—Schneider se acomodó en el sillón al frente de la chimenea, mientras, a su derecha, en el otro más largo, se sentaban Tsubasa, Santana y Rivaul. Al frente de estos últimos estaban Kaltz, Wakabayashi y Hyuga, los Tachibana y Wakashimazu estaban sentados en los brazos del sillón del Tigre. Finalmente, Misaki, Shery y yo compartíamos el asiento frente al rubio.

"Bueno, ¿desde hace cuánto sales con mi hermana, Santana?" preguntó Schneider a uno de los brasileños. Una vez que habiéndose saludado todos, Schneider tomó la actitud del macho-alfa-dominante. Marie lo hubiera puesto en su lugar, pero al parecer estaba hablando con sus padres en la habitación contigua.

El brasileño junto a Rivaul, respiró profundamente, "Desde hace un mes, una semana."

"¿Y cuándo planeabas venir a pedir permiso de mi padre y mío?" dijo Schneider mordazmente, sentándose en el borde del sillón. Noté que Wakabayashi y Kaltz también estaban al borde de sus sillones, preparados para saltar, sin duda, si Schneider perdía los estribos.

"Decidí venir a presentarme con tu padre cuando Marie me lo pidiera. Como ella no había mencionado el asunto, decidí no presionarla."

"Marie es muy tímida; ella no hubiera mencionado el asunto hasta que fuera muy tarde para remediarlo. Y debiste considerar tu condición de celebridad en todo esto. Mi padre y yo hemos trabajado fuertemente para que nuestra vida pública no afecte a mamá y a Marie y vienes tú a echarlo a perder todo."

"Un momento, un momento. Esto no es la Edad Media. Si quiero salir con una chica, saldré con ella si está de acuerdo. Marie es una mujer muy inteligente, que sabe lo que quiere. Ella está totalmente consciente de mi "condición de celebridad" y de los peros que eso conlleva y sin embargo, aceptó salir conmigo. Ella no necesita protección, y si ocupara, la protegeré yo de ahora en adelante," dijo Santana, también al borde de su asiento. Tsubasa y Rivaul estaban tan listos como Kaltz y Wakabayashi para atajar al brasileño en caso necesario. Shery y yo suspiramos desde el sillón contiguo mientras que Schneider nos lanzó una mirada oscura.

El Tigre cruzó los brazos y habló solemne, "Me parece que debiste haber pedido permiso desde antes, Santana, es lo correcto. Así declaras que tus intenciones son honorables." Schneider cruzó los brazos y asintió ante las palabras de Hyuga.

"¡Pero eso es muy anticuado!" gritaron los Tachibana al unísono.

"Es lo digno para cualquier hombre que quiera salir con una mujer" dijo Wakashimazu gravemente.

"Si, en…um… La Edad Media, ¿tal vez?" intervine mientras la mitad de la audiencia me miraba con reprobación y la otra concurría conmigo. "Santana aquí presente es una buena persona; no es mujeriego a lo que me cuentan, vive para su carrera, no tiene resistencia al alcohol así que no toma y se ve que quiere a Marie. ¿Cuál es el problema? De por sí, están saliendo; no los casen todavía…"

"¡El problema es que si yo hubiera sabido que estaban saliendo, podría haberles aconsejado a qué lugares ir que les garantizaran la privacidad que necesitan para estar tranquilos!" dijo Schneider frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Eso es mentira!" dijo Shery levantándose de su asiento. Yo me apresuré a tomarla de la cintura: conociéndola, podía reducir a Schneider a polvo. "¡Estás enojado porque Marie está saliendo con alguien y en tu función de macho sobreprotector, eso no computa en tus planes!"

"¡Eso es ridículo!" dijo el rubio volviendo la cara.

"Shery tiene razón" dije calmadamente mientras mi amiga se sentaba. "Lo que tienes que comprender es que Marie ya es una mujer adulta, que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Me parece que eso es lo que están intentando comprender tus padres, Schneider, y por eso están hablando con ella."

"Si, Isabella, pero debes verlo desde su punto de vista también," intervino Wakabayashi en defensa de su amigo. "La familia de Schneider ya ha sufrido embates de los fans y no han sido insultos nada más. En mi caso, mi ex novia Sabine fue atacada por una fan enloquecida y estuvo en el hospital por dos semanas. Además, es prudente que el novio vaya a presentarse a la familia: ¿acaso no te gustaría que si, por ejemplo, yo saliera contigo, fuera a presentarle mis respetos a tu padre y hermano?"

Vi desde el rabillo del ojo como Shery negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, pero ya era tarde. Estaba enfadada con Wakabayashi, aunque no era culpa de él y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me levanté con toda la intención de aplicar bofetadas, pero Shery me detuvo. Sin embargo, estaba libre para hablar, lo cual es más peligroso a veces,"

¡¿Respetos a mi padre y a mi hermano?! ¡Mi hermano murió junto con mi madre, así que tendrías que ir a un cementerio en América a presentarle respetos a los gusanos que carcomieron su cuerpo!-"

Wakabayashi abrió los ojos en pánico. "¡Isabella, lo siento!" El resto de la habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral. "Yo no lo sabía…"

"Es obvio que no lo sabías. Pero tú no sabes nada de mí…" susurré con rencor. "Si estuvieras saliendo conmigo, sabrías entonces que mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 12 y que no es sabio para nadie mencionarlo tan libremente como lo haces tú!" terminé furiosa, mientras sentía una lágrima de cólera resbalar por mi mejilla.

Schneider se levantó como un rayo rumbo a la cocina, por un vaso de agua como comprobé después. Wakabayashi se levantó también y se inclinó profundamente frente a mí a modo de disculpa, murmurando gomen nasai, honto ni gomen nasai una y otra vez. Tomé el vaso de agua ofrecido por Schneider y me senté, ignorando a Wakabayashi que aún seguía disculpándose.

"Me parece que nos salimos del punto," dijo Misaki mientras se llevaba a Wakabayashi a su asiento. Una vez sentado el portero, el Artista continuó, "Lo más sensato aquí es enfocarnos en cómo proteger a la hermana de Schneider. Santana tiene una gran base de fans, y no sólo aquí. De acuerdo a lo que le pasó a la ex novia de Wakabayashi, podríamos trazar un plan efectivo…"

"Shery y yo podemos cuidarla en el colegio cuando volvamos. Y puede pasar en mi casa el tiempo en que no esté aquí o con Santana…" dije señalando a Shery y a mí.

"Yo también la cuidaré y puedo contratar un guardaespaldas para que la vigile en caso necesario," dijo el Galáctico.

"¿Cuál es el plan para los fotógrafos? Son una peste…" preguntó Tsubasa. Y él debería saber, siendo el jugador mejor pagado de la liga europea, los fotógrafos lo acosaban como moscas. Tuvo que planear el viaje a Alemania en secreto para que no lo molestaran, e incluso, ir a dejar a sus hijos a casa de su madre en Japón antes de venir.

"Bueno, podemos sacarla por la entrada de empleados en el colegio…" Shery sugirió.

"Teñirle el cabello sería una buena idea…" dijo Wakashimazu mientras tomaba una foto de la joven que estaba en la chimenea.

"Tal vez podrían ir a pasar el verano en otro lado, para dejar que esto se calme…" opinó Rivaul. "¡Yo la puedo llevar a Madrid!"

"Ése es el primer lugar donde la buscarían, Santana, y la situación se haría todavía más escandalosa…" señaló Hyuga con desdén. Que lo supiera él, que invitó a Maki a pasar el verano con él en Italia y la prensa se volvió loca.

"Sugiero Bochum. Gran ciudad y excelentes paisajes…"

"No, Isabella, no vamos a llevar a Marie al Love Parade, lugar de la fiesta electrónica y el hedonismo para este verano…"

"Eres una aguafiestas Shery…"

"Enfoquémonos señoritas, por favor…" "Lo sentimos, Misaki…"

"Oigan, ¿y si todo esto no fuera necesario?" se oyó una voz grave desde la esquina.

Todos volvimos a ver a Kaltz, quien mascaba su usual palillo de dientes. El Trabajador se levantó y se dirigió a los presentes, "Estamos suponiendo que las fotos ya están afuera…"

"Pasaron una foto ahora más temprano en el programa de chismes de las 6, Kaltz. A papá casi le da un infarto…"Schneider habló.

"Si, lo sé. Pero la foto tenía una franja negra en la cara de Marie. Los que la reconocimos fue porque la vemos seguido, pero para el público en general, fue una rubia despampanantemente atractiva y—"

"¡Oye!" se oyó las voces de Santana y Schneider.

"Lo siento, me desvié… ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí, las fotos! Bueno, yo propongo que nos dividamos en dos equipos: la mitad a la televisora a borrar las fotos de archivo y la otra mitad a la casa de Diermissen a robarse los negativos y asunto arreglado."

"Uy, si, por supuesto. Y después todos comeremos galletas de jengibre en la misma celda. ¡¿Estás demente, Kaltz?!" dijo Shery desde el sillón.

"Si lo piensan, no es mala idea. Podríamos ahorrarle a Marie un sinfín de problemas…" intervino Santana. "Solo para que te vaya a visitar a la cárcel, Carlos…" dijo Rivaul a su compatriota.

"Bueno, yo soy muy rápido, y los Tachibana y yo tenemos entrenamiento en artes marciales. Podemos entrar a la televisora sin ser detectados. Pero nos faltaría alguien que sepa de computadoras…" dijo Wakashimazu, pensativo.

"¡Isabella es hábil con los aparatos! La he visto cargar cualquier cantidad de artefactos en su bolso, sin olvidar cuando resucitó la computadora de Marie de entre los muertos…" comunicó Schneider desde su asiento.

"Ah, pues eso fue muy fácil. Tendrías que haberme visto cuando arreglé la red de la compañía de papá, nadie lo creía… Oigan… ¡un momento! ¡Lo que planean es ilegal!" exclamé cuando me di cuenta que me querían meter en el enredo.

"Listo, Wakashimazu y los Tachibana introducen a Isabella al edificio y ella borrará los documentos. Ocupamos a alguien que los lleve y los traiga…" dijo Misaki, apuntando todo en una hoja sacada de quien sabe dónde.

"Pe…pero Misaki… la ilegalidad de esto…" traté de decir, pero me ignoraron.

"Yo puedo llevarlos y esperarlos en el auto," se ofreció Wakabayashi. "Eso sí, ocupamos uno que no se haya visto antes… Y que no tenga placas"

"Llévense el mío. Nadie se dará cuenta porque como vamos con Schneider a todas partes, sólo su auto es el que ven…" aseveró Kaltz.

"Perfecto, entonces los demás nos vamos a la casa de este tal Diermissen a quitarle las fotos. ¿Quién va conmigo?" preguntó Schneider. De inmediato, Santana levantó su mano, seguido por Hyuga, Kaltz y Misaki.

"¿Y la ropa?" preguntó Kazuo. "Todos tenemos que ir vestidos de negro, ¿no?"

"Es lo más conveniente, si. Pero ocupamos algo para la cara. Yo tengo unos gorros que nos pueden servir a los Tachibana, Isabella y a mí a un estilo ninja, creo…" habló Wakashimazu pensativo.

"¿Y los demás?" dijo Santana.

"Hmmm, pantimedias negras podrían servir, ¿no?" intervino Rivaul, mientras a su alrededor los hombres asentían.

"Brillante idea, Rivaul. Pero a estas horas, ¿dónde conseguimos pantimedias?" inquirió Misaki con lógica. Eran las 10 y media de la noche; las tiendas de lencería y demás estarían cerradas de seguro.

"¡Shery tiene pantimedias! ¡Le visto de todos los colores posibles!" señaló Schneider, mientras Shery trataba –en vano—de esconder sus piernas. "Podemos ir a su casa y que ella nos preste una que otra…"

"¿Y ser cómplice de sus fechorías? ¡Ni loca!" exclamó la peliazul en pánico.

"Te recuerdo Shery, que todavía me debes 7 favores por las 8 fotos que te pasé del personaje que tú y yo sabemos. Ya me cobré uno ahora más temprano, pero igual todavía me debes… No creo que quieras que yo le informe a ese personaje sobre—"

La chica palideció y rápidamente interrumpió al alemán, "Tienes un raro don del convencimiento, Schneider. Están cordialmente invitados a mi cajón de ropa íntima a buscar las pantimedias que les combinen más…"

"Así está mucho mejor…"

"¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?" preguntó Tsubasa señalándose a sí mismo y a Rivaul.

"Ustedes son increíblemente populares para la prensa. No sería bueno que los descubrieran. Sugiero que se vayan al hotel de Tsubasa y allí será nuestro punto de contacto. Programaremos nuestros celulares para la faena…" dijo Misaki, inesperado líder de la operación, mientras pedía los teléfonos para programarlos. Al final, se decidió también usar nombres claves para evitar ser identificados si las grabaciones salían a la luz:

SGGK: Wakabayashi

Mono 1 y Mono A: Kazuo y Masao ("ser el mono número uno no implica una diferencia de rango respecto al mono A," explicaron los hermanos…)

Soccer no Ko: Santana Soccer no Ou: Tsubasa Soccer no Taka: Rivaul Karate Keeper: Wakashimazu Artista: Misaki

Tigre: Hyuga Emperador: Schneider Trabajador: Kaltz

Lentes: yo, Isabella ("¡Oigan, ése es el nombre más poco creativo del mundo!" protesté. "Es tu marca personal, Isabella" dijo Schneider… Hombres…)

Pantimedias: Shery

En vano traté de advertirles que mientras los nombres claves de Shery y míos nos protegerían, los de ellos eran sacados de la prensa y que por supuesto serían reconocidos si las grabaciones llegaran a la luz…

"¡Ok, ahora, a prepararse y estaremos en nuestras posiciones a las mil doscientas cincuenta horas!" dijo Hyuga. "¿A qué horas?"

"A las 12 y 50, Masao…" "Ah, ok…"

Todos salieron en tropel, dejándonos a Shery y a mí atrás. "Sakamoto te va a matar si se entera de esto, ¿verdad?" me preguntó mi amiga.

"Muy probablemente. Después de torturarme lenta y dolorosamente… Pero, diablos, ¡esto será divertido!" me reí en lo que nos encaminábamos detrás de los muchachos. Hubiéramos tomado unos minutos más y nos hubiera alcanzado Marie a avisarnos como su padre había cobrado unos favores y había impedido que la nota saliera a la luz…

...

"Mono 1 a Mono A, ¿me copias, Mono A?"

"Adelante, adelante Mono 1. ¿Están en posición?"

"Si, Lentes y Karate Keeper están forcejeando como acordado. Sale el guarda a ver qué sucede… Voy a mi lugar. Trae a SGGK porque lo ocuparemos pronto…"

"¿Y a mí por qué?" protestó el super portero.

"Porque ya tú has estado aquí antes y sabes hacia dónde podríamos dirigirnos. No en vano te han entrevistado tanto en tele, SGGK..."

"Está bien, está bien. Avisen cuando estén listos. Cambio y Fuera"

El plan resultó sencillamente macabro y funcionó. Yo debía actuar la parte de dama en peligro y fingir que estaba siendo asaltada por Wakashimazu (ataviado previamente con un gorro fusión máscara ninja-pasamontañas). Justo cuando el guarda se acercara lo suficiente, Kazuo lo dejaría inconsciente desde atrás y rápidamente, Wakashimazu se encargaría del otro guardia. Una vez adentro, nos introdujimos en los ductos de ventilación que iban por todo el edificio. En el tercer piso, nos acomodamos bien nuestras máscaras, pateamos una rejilla y aterrizamos en un lobby. De inmediato nos escondimos detrás del mostrador:

"Lentes, fíjate, ¿cuántas personas hay en la cabina de grabación?"

"Tres hombres y una mujer, Karate Keeper… Ughh, esto es ridículo"

"Silencio. ¡Monos! Creen una distracción…" dijo Wakashimazu a los Tachibana, quienes subieron al mostrador y saltaron al candelabro colgando del techo, chillando como simios. Bien pronto, uno de los hombres abrió la puerta de la cabina y empezó a gritarles a los gemelos que bajaran de ahí o llamaría a seguridad. Los Tachibana le cayeron a golpes, literalmente, sometiéndolo en segundos. Los otros hombres salieron precipitadamente en ayuda de su compañero pero Wakabayashi y Wakashimazu los pusieron fuera de combate en instantes. La mujer gritó y trató de levantar el teléfono para pedir ayuda pero fui más rápida y me lancé a sus piernas para derribarla. Una vez en el suelo, le pegué una bofetada que la dejó inconsciente.

"Wow, Lentes, tremendo golpe…" dijo Kazuo acercándose a ver a la mujer.

"¿Está viva?" preguntó Masao mientras trataba de sentirle el pulso.

"¡Claro que sí, tontos!" dije, temiendo por dentro que le hubiera pegado muy fuerte.

"Estará bien, sólo le dolerá la cara cuando se levante," explicó Wakashimazu. "Ahora a lo tuyo, Isabe-Lentes y salgamos de aquí…"

"Ves, les dije que lo de los nombres era tonto…"

De inmediato me puse detrás de las computadoras, tratando de ver donde estaban los archivos del programa de chismes. Después de una hora, logré ubicar las fotos en una carpeta con la fecha del día siguiente. Procedí a borrarlas lo más rápido posible:

"Aquí están. Ya estoy eliminando todo y luego podremos irnos."

"Oye elimina también otras cuantas cosas para disimular…" me susurró Wakabayashi por encima del hombro.

"Si, estaba en eso. Si no, podrían sospechar…" dije mientras escogía carpetas al azar y las borraba de la computadora. De pronto, sentí unas manos en la cintura que me levantaron de la silla. El grito que proferí fue ahogado por las manos de Wakabayashi sobre mi boca: alguien venía. Nos escondimos detrás de las computadoras

Una viejita de aproximadamente 80 años, con delantal y escoba, casi se muere del susto cuando encontró los cuatro cuerpos de la gente de la cabina:

"Sind Sie wohl, Katinka?!" '_¡¿Estás bien, Katinka?!_' le preguntaba la anciana mientras sacudía a la mujer que yo había dejado inconsciente y luego se fijaba en los demás con igual angustia.

"Karate Keeper, golpea a la anciana…" susurró Kazuo con premura.

"¡No puedo golpear a una anciana!" susurró de vuelta el aludido.

"¡Alguien tiene que evitar que hable!" dije yo en el mismo tono mientras veía como la mujer llamaba a alguien, seguridad lo más probable.

"¡Entonces golpéala tú! Eres mujer, puedes hacerlo" murmuró Masao.

"¡Ni loca! ¡No soy tan malvada para golpear a una anciana!"

"Entonces deberemos correr" susurró Wakabayashi. "Si llamó a seguridad, no nos queda mucho tiempo…"

"Ok, a las tres entonces…" dijo Masao en lo que nos preparábamos.

El Mono A contó 3 y saltamos por encima de la mesa tras la cual estábamos escondidos. Las computadoras cayeron al suelo en un estruendo del diablo, unido a los gritos de la pobre mujer de limpieza. Salimos al lobby e íbamos a introducirnos en el ducto de ventilación cuando dos guardas nos bloquearon el paso. Masao y Wakashimazu se les tiraron encima mientras los demás viramos hacia el pasillo de la izquierda.

"¡Vengan!" gritó Wakabayashi mientras Masao y Wakashimazu eliminaban a los guardas. "Si más no recuerdo, hay una habitación que tiene una ventana hacia el exterior. Tendremos que saltar"

Doblamos a la derecha y luego a la derecha otra vez para encontrarnos en una sala de espera. El Mono A y el Karate Keeper entraron detrás de nosotros poco después, barricando la puerta con plantas y sillas.

"¡Vienen refuerzos!" jadeó Masao. "Los guardas que golpeamos primero se recuperaron y llamaron al resto de la seguridad del edificio."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó Wakabayashi mientras Kazuo y yo forzábamos la ventana para abrirla. "Un minuto, dos a lo más…" respondió el Karate Keeper mientras aseguraba más la puerta.

Logramos abrir la ventana: Kazuo miró hacia el suelo y sonrió, comentando que no había mucha altura que cubrir para llegar al suelo. De inmediato se lanzó afuera, dio dos vueltas en el aire y cayó al suelo magistralmente. Su hermano se lanzó tras de él, aterrizando de la misma manera. Wakashimazu me señaló para saltar; llegando al borde y viendo el abismo, recordé que estábamos en el tercer piso.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡Ni loca salto desde esta altura!"

"Isabella, tienes que hacerlo. No hay ya otra manera de salir" dijo Wakabayashi en lo que oímos como los guardas arremetían pesadamente contra la puerta.

"Wakabayashi, salta primero y yo me aseguro de que salte para que la atrapes abajo" dijo el Karate Keeper mirando la puerta con preocupación.

El super portero saltó hacia el suelo, en una caída menos agraciada que sus compatriotas, sin embargo. Levantándose, alzó sus brazos hacia mí: "¡Vamos, Isabella, no hay tiempo!"

Cerrando los ojos y arrepintiéndome de mis pecados, me lancé afuera de la ventana en lo que la puerta se cedía. Después de un momento de vacío horroroso, aterricé sobre Wakabayashi, estampándolo en el suelo. Wakashimazu tocó tierra a la par nuestra y nos gritó que corriéramos, pues oía perros a la lejanía. Velozmente nos incorporamos; Wakabayashi tomó mi mano y corrió detrás de los Tachibana y Wakashimazu. Lastimosamente, ellos eran futbolistas y yo una aspirante a DJ: nuestras condiciones físicas diferían radicalmente. Al segundo tropezón mío, Wakabayashi frenó y dijo que me cargaría. Sin considerar el decoro, salté a su espalda y el portero empezó a correr de nuevo, alcanzando a sus amigos en unas cuantas zancadas. Llegamos al Chevy de Kaltz; me tiraron sin mucha ceremonia en el asiento trasero junto con los Tachibana y una vez que Wakashimazu y Wakabayashi se acomodaron en los delanteros, el Karate Keeper aceleró, perdiendo el edificio de la televisora en la distancia.

"¡Mono 1 al Soccer no Ou! Responde, Soccer No Ou" dijo Kazuo, comunicándose con el comando central.

"Aquí Soccer no Ou, adelante Mono 1. ¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó la voz de Tsubasa llena de humor.

"¡Misión cumplida! Lentes borró todos los archivos comprometedores y Karate Keeper organizó nuestro plan de escape"

"¿Los descubrieron?" preguntó Misaki cortando a Tsubasa.

"Sí, pero no hubo nada que lamentar, Artista. SGGK conocía a la perfección el edificio y pudimos saltar desde una ventana del tercer piso. ¿Cómo estuvo la parte de ustedes?"

"Aquí estoy con Emperador y Pantimedias en la base. Tuvimos que dividirnos, así que estamos esperando noticias de los demás. ¡Ah! Se están reportando con Soccer no Taka en estos instantes. Al parecer ellos también tuvieron éxito."

"Perfecto. Nos vemos en la base. Cambio y Fuera"

El otro grupo tuvo ciertos contratiempos. Al parecer, el paparazzi estaba fuera de su casa, así que Shery, Schneider y Misaki se fueron a seguirlo. Le quitaron su cartera con el dinero y todos los negativos en ella, dejando sus documentos una banca del parque, para no levantar tantas sospechas. El otro grupo, Santana, Hyuga y Kaltz, se reportó muy tarde porque el éxito de su misión fue salvaje. Al día siguiente supimos por las noticias sobre el robo de la televisora, el asalto hacia Jürguen Diermissen y la quema de la casa del famoso paparazzi. Quien sabe cómo, Santana tropezó con una vela encendida y se desató un infierno que consumió la casa de Diermissen y sus pertenencias. Hasta la fecha, Santana sostiene que fue un accidente y nadie se explica quiénes fueron los responsables de los eventos de aquel mes…

...

Después del sermón del señor Schneider, en el cual comparaba nuestros cerebros con los de un pescado agónico, la señora Schneider nos invitó a quedarnos a dormir. Todos declinaron menos Shery, Wakabayashi y yo, pues nuestras respectivas casas estaban muy lejos. Wakabayashi durmió en la habitación de Schneider, Shery en la de Marie y yo en el sillón. Schneider estaba dispuesto a cederme su cama, pero se lo pensó mejor al comprender que terminaría durmiendo junto a Wakabayashi. Me cambié a mi pijama negra y traté de conciliar el sueño.

A las 3 de la mañana, cuando comprendí que iba a seguir dando vueltas en el sillón sin poder dormir, me levanté a tomar un poco de leche. Descubrí el tesoro máximo en la refrigeradora: un pastel de chocolate con fresas. Cuando iba por mi segundo pedazo, una figura bajaba las escaleras:

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Isabella?" preguntó Wakabayashi mientras entraba a la cocina. Estaba descalzo, vestido con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de dormir vino.

Engullí el pedazo de pastel en mi boca y negué con la cabeza, "Demasiada emoción por una noche, creo yo…"

Wakabayashi tomó asiento frente a mí en el desayunador. Cortó un pedazo de pastel y empezó a comerlo lentamente. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pijama y envió un mensaje a alguien.

"¿Un mensaje para Sabine?" pregunté antes de tomar mi vaso de leche.

"Pues sí. Le había comentado del plan y ella me dijo que íbamos a terminar en la cárcel. Le mandé a decir que estábamos bien en casa de Schneider," confirmó el portero mientras comía un pedazo del pastel. "Y a todo esto,

¿cómo sabes tú de Sabine?" "Schneider me contó…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ¿y qué más mencionó ese chismoso?"

"Pues… que aún la sigues amando…" murmuré por lo bajo, pero el hombre oyó sin duda. Siguió comiendo e ignoró mi comentario. Decidí que si alguna vez en mi vida iba a ser valiente, el momento era este, "¿La sigues amando?"

Wakabayashi se quedó sorprendido; los japoneses son muy reservados respecto a su vida privada. Lastimosamente, los hispanohablantes somos muy directos: éste era mi momento. "Siento si me estoy entrometiendo, pero nada más intento comprender tu situación…"

El japonés tragó su pedazo de pastel y encogió los hombros. "No, no te estás entrometiendo; es sólo que nadie me lo había preguntado tan directamente. Puedo decirte que Sabine fue una parte importante en mi vida, ya que fue la primera mujer con la que salí seriamente. Tal vez nunca deje de quererla, pero el cariño que siento por ella es, tal vez, el que se siente por una amiga muy querida..."

"Eso no tiene sentido… Si no, no hubieras comprado un anillo…" murmuré en voz baja. O al menos eso pensé: el portero me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos…

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuál anillo?"

"Em… No, nada, yo tiendo a hablar locuras…." dije tratando de levantarme y correr de vuelta al sillón.

"Esas son locuras demasiado bien informadas. ¿De qué anillo estás hablando?" preguntó Wakabayashi bloqueándome el paso y obligándome a sentarme de nuevo. Dando un gran respiro, conté como Schneider lo había visto en una joyería escogiendo un anillo de compromiso. El japonés pestañeó como una lechuza y luego se echó a reír sonoramente.

Viendo mi cara confundida, Wakabayashi se apresuró a hablar, "¿Y tú le creíste a Schneider? ¡Ese hombre es el más chismoso de toda Alemania! El anillo era para Hyuga, no para Sabine…"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Para Hyuga?! Yo no sabía que tú…"

"¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Hyuga me lo encargó para su novia Maki! ¡Qué mente tienes, Isabella, por Dios!"

"No es mi culpa… Tú no empezaste por explicarte bien… Además Schneider habla demasiado y por lo visto, yo soy muy ingenua…" me lamenté.

"A Schneider hay que creerle la mitad de lo que dice…"

"Pero aún así tiene razón, ¿no? Todavía estás interesado en Sabine…" insistí. Tenía que saber, era imperativo.

Wakabayashi bufó y se dirigió a su lado del desayunador, "¿Qué diablos de cosas te ha metido Schneider en la cabeza? Y Bueno, si así fuera, ¿qué con eso? No es que te afecte…"

Esta vez fui yo la que se rió con ganas. No podía creer que el portero fuera tan despistado. "¿No es obvio? Desde hace rato me agradas y no sólo como amigo. ¿Por qué te figuras que ando cargando tus guantes a todos lados que voy y me aguanto las tonterías de Shery, Marie y medio mundo que los ha visto?"

El portero se sonrojó violentamente en cuestión de segundos. Yo me volví a reír. "No me digas que te sorprende…" le dije, mientras bajaba la vista, "porque realmente, más obvia no podía ser…" Si Wakabayashi partía a Munich, entonces esta confesión no me afectaría en nada, no tenía nada que perder.

Después de estar en silencio por unos instantes, Wakabayashi se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí. Su mano derecha se acercó a mis labios: '¿Se haría el milagro?' No, definitivamente no. Su dedo índice quitó de mi cara una gran mancha de chocolate que quién sabe hace cuánto estaba allí. Mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba a la tierra que me tragara, sentí unos labios rozar los míos rápidamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Wakabayashi me daba la espalda. "Hablamos mañana… ¿ok?" "Emmm… Claro… Eso creo… Pero ya es mañana, ¿no?"

"Pues bien… si… bueno… más tarde entonces….Buenas noches" dijo el portero rumbo a las escaleras, las cuales tomó de dos en dos.

Tratando de convencerme que todo fue un sueño, volví al sillón, donde dormí el sueño de los justos. Poco sabía que Schneider había bajado también por un bocadillo, y había escuchado con gran tristeza mi conversación con el portero… 


	6. Ser adulto no es fácil

**Capítulo VI. Ser adulto no es fácil**

Wakabayashi no sabía por qué había besado a Isabella.

Dejándola atrás en la oscuridad de la sala, tomó unos minutos en el pasillo oscuro para pensar en lo que había hecho. La chica le hacía sentir algo, eso seguro. ¿Pero qué era eso exactamente? No lo sabía. Su corazón latía tontamente y no podía entrar a la habitación de Schneider a riesgo de que este viera la estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Desde la ruptura con Sabine, el portero se había dedicado a su carrera. Había aprendido de la oscuridad de los corazones de las personas. Diermissen… ese bueno para nada paparazzi… gracias a su sed de escándalo, tomó una foto del mejor amigo de Sabine entrando a la casa de ésta a altas horas de la noche. Para martirio del portero, fue él mismo quien le sugirió a su novia que hospedara a su amigo en su apartamento en lo que el susodicho buscaba casa en Paris, donde se iría a vivir dentro de poco. El hombre, con un poco de resistencia, aceptó la propuesta de la pareja: no quería que la gente pensara mal. El portero y su novia nada más se limitaron a reírse y no le dieron más opción. ¡Qué gran error!

Después de asegurarse de otras fotos "comprometedoras", el paparazzi soltó la bomba en el programa de chismes más sintonizado de Berlín: "La novia del popular Genzo Wakabayashi lo engaña con un doctor de su mismo hospital. ¡Fotos en exclusiva!"

Wakabayashi estaba en Madrid visitando a Anego y a Tsubasa cuando un preocupado Schneider le mandó un mensaje con video a su teléfono:

_"¡Tienes que volver rápido! ¡El idiota de Diermissen ha hecho algo terrible!" _El video mostraba todo el escándalo de los medios, cámaras por todas partes acosando a Sabine, y fans enfurecidas. Temiendo lo peor, compró inmediatamente un tiquete de vuelta a Berlín. Hubo varios reporteros buscando su opinión, pero –y en contra de las apremiantes peticiones de Schneider y su técnico-Wakabayashi no quería saber nada de ellos. Malditos buitres todos… Ya les callaría la boca una vez en Berlín.

Pero para cuando llegó, era tarde. Saliendo del hospital una noche, una atacante acorraló a Sabine con un pedazo de espejo. Le hizo un corte en ambos párpados y salió corriendo en la oscuridad. Sabine, arrastrándose hasta el edificio más cercano, logró conseguir ayuda, pero sus ojos no volvieron a ser iguales.

"¡No te preocupes, Gen! Con unos anteojos quedaré como nueva, ¡ya verás!" Sabine se reía desde detrás de las vendas. Pero el portero sabía que la recuperación sería lenta. Mandó a traer desde Brasil una eminencia recomendada por Roberto Hongo, pero la doctora le había dado pocas esperanzas de una recuperación total.

_Debe estar alejada del estrés de las cámaras, señor Wakabayashi_, sentenció la especialista una tarde mientras la chica dormía. _Sabine es muy fuerte, pero sus ojos no se recuperan suficientemente rápido en parte por el trauma psicológico vivido. Debe buscar una vida nueva, al menos por una temporada._

Wakabayashi lo sabía. Muy dentro, sabía que debía abandonar el equipo y cuidar de Sabine: tal vez llevándosela a Italia y quedándose allá una temporada con el equipo de Hyuga, como el Tigre le había ofrecido, podría llegar a curarse bien. Y sabía que no sólo él lo pensaba. Después de un entrenamiento particularmente agotador, salió corriendo a ver a Sabine al hospital. Horas después, regresó al estadio por sus tacos, que tenía que limpiar para el partido siguiente. Para su sorpresa, un muy ebrio Schneider hablaba con Kaltz:

"Maldito sea Wak… Wakabayashi…ii! ¡Se lo dije! ¡Ss..se lo dije que tenía que hablar con los r…report..ros!" gritó el rubio mientras golpeaba un casillero con violencia y derramaba un poco de la cerveza que aún tenía en la mano izquierda.

"Karl, ya basta!" Kaltz dijo, tratando de controlarlo. "Sabes que no fue culpa de Wakabayashi, amigo…"

Schneider se dejó caer al lado de los casilleros, sollozando, "Yo se la cedí, hermano… Yo la he amado siempre… Yo la hubiera protegido…"

Kaltz negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo en alemán, para luego sentarse al lado de Schneider, dejando que el rubio se desahogara. Wakabayashi se retiró sigilosamente, todavía sintiéndose más mal.

Al día siguiente, Karl le habló como si nada y no había rastro de sus lágrimas. Wakabayashi admiró a Karl todavía más ese día y prometió que se haría cargo de Sabine, costara lo que costara, por ella y por ese amigo que se la había confiado aun amándola.

...

"No acepto tu renuncia, Genzo" dijo el presidente del Hamburgo tranquilamente mientras doblaba la carta de Wakabayashi le había entregado minutos antes.

Wakabayashi negó con la cabeza, "Estoy dispuesto a pagar la multa que me asigne. Sé que todavía mi contrato no termina y—"

"Sé que esto tiene que ver con tu novia. Por eso me parece que aceptar tu renuncia sería una idiotez" dijo el ejecutivo mientras se levantaba de su sillón mullido y caminaba hacia el ventanal detrás de su escritorio. "Te daré 6 meses de licencia—con la mitad de tu pago al menos. Podrás llevar a Sabine fuera de aquí, escapar de los medios por un rato, y no tirarás por la borda una carrera brillante."

Después de protestar sin mucho éxito, Wakabayashi estrechó agradecido la mano del presidente y manejó rápidamente hacia el hospital para sorprender a Sabine con las noticias. El sorprendido, sin embargo, fue él, al ser informado que la señorita Sabine Stuggart se había dado de alta voluntaria del hospital. Confundido, manejó hasta la casa de ella para encontrarla vacía, con una nota en la puerta que decía _GEN._

Sentándose en las gradas de la casa, se dispuso a leer la misiva. Con cada palabra, su corazón se encogía milímetro a milímetro:

_Querido Gen,_

_Espero que me perdones por hacer esto. Ya lo venía planeando desde hace días, pero no hallé el valor para decírtelo de frente._

_He oído tus planes. Sé que has estado hablando con Hyuga y que planeas que nos vayamos a Italia. Que planeas dejar el club por irte conmigo lejos de Berlín. He tratado de explicarte que estoy bien, pero sé que te sientes demasiado culpable por lo que ese idiota de Diermissen causó._

_Y para colmo la corte desestimó el caso contra él por no haber pruebas de que él sea una causa directa del ataque._

_Te sentí lleno de odio ese día. Mi dulce Genzo temblando de odio y amargura. En serio temí que fueras a cometer una locura. Le pedí a Kaltz y a Karl que te vigilaran esa noche…_

_No dejaré que pierdas la dulzura que siempre me atrajo de ti por culpa de este incidente. Te amo, y sé que me amas, pero no puedo tenerte a mi lado sabiendo que estás dejando una parte de ti, tu carrera, abandonada. Mi mayor alegría siempre ha sido verte jugar, ¿sabes? Me mataría que por mi culpa ese brillo que hay en tus ojos cuando viene un gran partido se apague._

_Mi recuperación llevará tiempo. Y necesito irme de Berlín. Por ahora no puedo lidiar con ser la novia inválida de Genzo Wakabayashi. No puedo lidiar con la pena de la gente, con la recriminación de los que no creyeron en nuestro comunicado aclarando la situación, con tu sufrimiento y también con el mío._

_Fuimos ingenuos. Confiamos en que como nosotros no teníamos nada que esconder, otros lo entenderían. Debimos haber sido más sensatos y ver al mundo con malicia. Lamento, mi amor, que esto nos haya quitado gran parte de nuestra inocencia._

_No te puedo decir cuándo volveré porque ni yo misma lo sé. No me esperes. Te extrañaré._

_Sabine_

La carta se escapó de los dedos del portero, flotando gentilmente hasta el suelo. Wakabayashi no supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí sentado hasta que un Lamborghini blanco se puso en su línea de visión.

Schneider salió del automóvil, dirigiéndole una mirada apesadumbrada.

_Él también sufre la partida de Sabine… _pensó el japonés. Él era el culpable no sólo de la infelicidad de Sabine, pero también la de Karl.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron y lloraron amargamente, cada uno por sus razones, y cada uno por la misma razón.

Y sí, el mundo se volvió mucho menos inocente desde ese día… 


	7. El monstruo de los ojos verdes

**Capítulo VII. El monstruo de los ojos verdes**

Schneider volvió rápidamente a su habitación para cuando Isabella y Wakabayashi se despedían. Al principio, tenía una estaca en su corazón: nunca pensó que Wakabayashi en serio gustara de la muchacha. Pero se había subestimado el gusto del portero.

Como cuando los dos conocieron a Sabine, la ex del japonés…

Los dos la conocieron al mismo tiempo. Salían juntos como amigos. Los dos se enamoraron de ella probablemente por la misma época. Pero Schneider siempre supo que Sabine prefería a Wakabayashi.

"Estoy pensando en pedirle a Sabine que sea mi novia…" le dijo un día el super portero al rubio después la práctica. El rubio se sintió orgulloso de haber controlado su expresión facial y haberse reído como si nada, "¡¿Y para qué me lo dices a mí, hombre?! ¿Quieres que sea yo el que se lo diga?"

"No seas tonto… Sé… sé que a ti también te gusta…" dijo Wakabayashi mirando hacia el ocaso. "Si me lo pides, dejaré todo como está. Yo nunca traicionaría a un amigo…"

Después de darle una patada y recriminarle su poco amor propio, el rubio tranquilizó a su amigo diciéndole lo loco que estaba y que no, a él no le interesaba Sabine en lo más mínimo. Esto alegró al portero y con esa sonrisa Schneider comprendió que jamás sería capaz de quitarle la felicidad a Wakabayashi.

Por eso resistió todo. Por eso se tragó la rabia cada vez que los veía juntos. Por eso se emborrachó cuando Sabine fue herida por una fan de Wakabayashi, y él no pudo llegar a tiempo a ayudarla. Por eso fue a consolar a Wakabayashi cuando Sabine lo llamó desde el aeropuerto.

Pero, pensó Schneider oscuramente desde su habitación, esta vez no se quedaría de espectador…

Después de un rato, Wakabayashi entró a la habitación que compartía con su amigo alemán. Para su sorpresa, éste estaba viendo una revista que parecía un catálogo.

"Por más que me ruegues, no te compraré un anillo de diamantes, Schneider…" bromeó Wakabayashi mientras se acomodaba en su bolsa para dormir.

El rubio alzó la vista como si hubiera apenas notado la presencia del japonés en su habitación. "Ja, ja, qué gracioso, Wakabayashi. ¿Qué te demoró? Al menos me hubieras traído algo de comer, ¿no?"

Aún desde una sombra parcial, Karl pudo ver como su amigo se ruborizaba, y hasta intentaba acomodarse la gorra que obviamente no tenía puesta. _Eres tan transparente, Wakabayashi…_

"El pastel de tu madre estaba delicioso. Y revisando los mensajes de Sabine, perdí la noción del tiempo…" murmuró el japonés desde su esquina.

_Mentiroso… _"Ah, ya veo. Se me había olvidado preguntarte, ¿cómo te fue en tu plática con Sabine? Después de que descubriste que es la vecina enfermera de Isabella, nada más me dijiste que la ibas a ir a visitar…"

Wakabayashi tardó unos minutos en responder: Karl hasta pensó que el portero ya dormía. "Le propuse volver."

Karl dejó de fingir que ojeaba la revista y se sentó en su cama, "¡Hermano! ¡Enhorabuena!" El rubio, por primera vez desde hace muchos años, se lo deseaba con sinceridad. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué el portero había besado a Isabella?

Wakabayashi se rio amargamente, "No, no me felicites… Me dijo que tenía que pensarlo… Y yo la entiendo. Después de lo que pasó, y de lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle a Marie si no hubiéramos intervenido, no la culpo…"

"¿Y eso es lo que tú realmente quieres, hermano?" Schneider le preguntó a su amigo. "¿No es porque te sientes comprometido con ella que le propusiste volver?

Wakabayashi negó con la cabeza y trató de hundirse más en su bolsa de dormir. "Karl, mira, estoy cansado y mañana tenemos entrenamiento. Hablemos después, ¿ok?"

"¡Claro!" respondió el alemán, apagando la luz de su lámpara después de unos instantes.

_Ahora no estás seguro, ¿no es así, Wakabayashi?_

_Lo siento, hermano, pero ya no voy a ceder más por tu felicidad._

_En serio lo lamento…_

_..._

La señora Schneider era una mujer bajita, rubia como su marido e hijos, y de preciosos ojos azules como los de su hija Marie. Acostumbrada a una casa con gran cantidad de deportistas entrando y saliendo desde que su marido empezó a ser coach de soccer, sus habilidades para cocinar para grandes grupos eran ya un arte. Y es que en serio lo disfrutaba: desde que su marido y Karl lograron arreglar sus diferencias a través del fútbol y volvían a sus respectivas pasiones, su casa estaba más viva que nunca.

Y es que su familia había sufrido tiempos difíciles. Cuando los fans enfurecidos atacaron su casa y el fútbol se tornó en un problema en vez de una alegría, su hija Marie se volvió terriblemente tímida. La llamaban de la escuela varias veces por temor a que la niña tuviera problemas en casa, ya que no hablaba y apenas comunicaba lo que quería. Y Karl, desde que descubrió los sinsabores del amor, se volvió frío y manipulador. Claro que ella se había enterado de lo de Sabine Stuggart: era inconfundible la manera en que Genzo y Karl miraban a la muchacha, como también era innegable que Karl nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella mientras el portero estuviera alrededor.

Por eso, cuando Marie trajo a su amiga Shery a casa y la peliazul se dedicó a hacerle a Karl la vida de cuadritos, la señora respiró un poco más en paz. Su hijo estaba volviendo poco a poco y su hija salía de su caparazón a pasos agigantados. Y cuando ambas chicas trajeron a Isabella a la casa, el caos se hizo más ameno. Karl la miraba con ojos nuevos: ojos enamorados, aunque él pretendiera otra cosa. Y el día que la chica vino a estudiar francés no hizo sino confirmarle lo cambiado que estaba su hijo.

Pero la historia se repetía. Isabella sólo tenía ojos para Wakabayashi, y Karl parecía al tanto. Pero la señora Schneider sabía que el portero no había olvidado a su antigua novia, así que ella ayudaría a su hijo. Sí, Isabella y Karl eran el uno para el otro y ella le daría un pequeño empujón a la pareja. Después de todo, si su misma suegra no la hubiera ayudado, el padre de Karl seguiría pensando que se hizo manager de su equipo de fútbol por amor al deporte… ¡Hombres!

La señora se dirigió a la sala, y como pensó, la chica todavía dormía.

"Isabella… Isabella… Debes despertar ya, querida..." murmuró la señora mientras sacudía gentilmente el hombro de la figura en el sillón. La chica se acurrucó por un momento y luego bostezó como un gato, tanteando la mesita del café por sus anteojos. Apenas pareció recordar dónde estaba, se levantó como un bólido, para gracia de la señora.

"¡Señora Schneider! ¡Qué pena! Ya era hora de que estuviera despierta y bañada…" se lamentó la chica. Examinándola, la señora comprobó que Isabella era alta para su edad, pero aún niña. Huérfana y con un tutor estricto, tenía la mirada de esos pájaros bien cuidados encerrados en una jaula: felices pero solitarios…

"No te preocupes por eso, querida. Pero sí me parece que eres de las primeras que se levanta. Debo decirte que, si quieres bañarte antes de desayunar, es mejor que lo hagas ya. Marie y Karl toman el baño como su refugio personal cuando no tienen que salir y con Wakabayashi y Shery durmiendo aquí hoy, puede que haya una larga fila…"

La chica asintió y de inmediato tomó su mochila, enfilándose hacia el baño. La señora rio por lo bajo, pues sus planes estaban yendo justo como lo esperó. Karl siempre era el primero en el baño y rara vez cerraba la puerta con seguro, pues todos en casa sabían que él tomaba su baño antes de desayunar…

...

Marie abría con alegría las cortinas de su habitación cuando un chillido agudo la hizo brincar. Shery, que aún dormía, saltó de la cama, aterrizando en el suelo en una posición ninja extraña. Wakabayashi, a dos puertas, se levantó como un bólido, tan rápido que, enredándose con su bolsa de dormir, cayó pesadamente al suelo. Y el señor Schneider, recién llegado a la cocina, negó con la cabeza, viendo la sonrisita sospechosa de su esposa. Y tampoco pudo evitar esbozar una propia, recordando que hace muchos años, su propia madre le había jugado una treta similar para que por fin notara a su—ahora—mujer.

Porque, como todos los días, Karl Schneider abrió los ojos, se estiró, hizo 30 planchas en el suelo, y se enfiló con su toalla favorita hasta el baño, pateando a Wakabayashi para que se levantara, como siempre cuando el japonés dormía en su casa.

Entró en el baño, se quitó su bóxer, tomó su rasuradora y se dispuso a trabajar en su cara en lo que tomaba su ducha. Distraído por lo que pasó temprano en la madrugada, el rubio no notó como el pestillo giraba y alguien se introducía al baño.

Asimismo, después de su conversación con la madre del rubio, Isabella venía en franca meditación. ¿Qué le diría Wakabayashi? ¿De veras tendría una oportunidad con él? ¿No lo habría soñado? Puso sus manos en su cara y sonrió encantada. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba. Por lo general, los chicos que le gustaban pasaban de ella y con los que había salido siempre resultaban ser patanes. ¡Esto sí era un golpe de suerte e iba a aprovecharlo!

Silbando, la chica se quitó la pijama y quedando en ropa interior, abrió la puerta hacia ducha para empezar a graduar el agua. Registró vagamente que la ducha ya estaba andando, y abriendo los ojos de par en par, se encontró con la razón por la que el agua corría: Schneider, totalmente desnudo, la miraba con sorpresa. Cerca de su cara, brazo derecho estaba paralizado con su rasuradora cerca de la mejilla izquierda.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Isabella gritó una vez pasado el shock, mientras luchaba por ponerse de vuelta su pijama.

Karl soltó la rasuradora como si esta le quemara y buscó su toalla para cubrir sus vergüenzas. En su prisa, puso mal su pie izquierdo y dio un resbalín que lo dejó sentado en la bañera, su toalla cayendo en la cara de la chica y haciendo que esta gritara el doble.

Isabella se puso la blusa de su pijama, se quitó violentamente la toalla de Schneider de la cara y salió corriendo del baño. Espiando en su angustia una puerta abierta casi al fondo del pasillo, se deslizó adentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta de la misma con violencia. Retrocediendo como si esperara que Schneider la siguiera, sus pies desnudos tropezaron con un obstáculo a sus espaldas y la chica cayó hacia atrás con un golpe seco y otro grito.

Y un quejido. Que no provino de ella.

Y es que por supuesto, desde el suelo vio una cabeza conocida que la miraba de entre algún lugar entre sus piernas. Wakabayashi, aún enredado en su bolsa de dormir, todavía no comprendía cómo se encontraba entre las piernas de una chica semi desnuda. Los dos jóvenes se veían sin saber qué hacer, Isabella enrojecida y agitada, Wakabayashi confundido… pero agitado de una manera también. Pero lo cierto es que no se quedó mucho a contemplar la imposibilidad del caso y rodó como pudo fuera del peligroso campo y afuera de su bolsa de dormir.

Por la puerta pronto después entró Shery armada con un bate de baseball, seguida por Marie y su lámpara.

_Trágame tierra… _pensó la chica, en lo que los padres de Marie llegaron corriendo a la habitación y Karl los siguió poco

después, mojado aún, con una camiseta vieja y un par de boxers…

Los pensamientos de Wakabayashi no estaban muy lejanos de los de Isabella, especialmente cuando el padre de Schneider tiró una camisa disimuladamente a su cintura, con una mirada inequívoca de que lo que pasaba dentro de sus pantalones no era tan invisible como él hubiese querido.

...

"¡Bueno, de veras que esto ha sido divertido! Debes venir más a menudo, querida Isabella…" dijo la señora Schneider envuelta en un halo de felicidad mientras repartía pancakes, jugo de naranja, y café entre sus comensales. "¡Cada vez que vienes siempre hay un suceso interesante!"

El señor Schneider se escondió detrás de su periódico, conteniendo con éxito la risa ante la mirada desesperada que Karl le lanzaba a su madre, tratando de silenciarla. Pero la mujer no se daba por enterada, o tal vez no quería darse por enterada.

A un lado del desayunador, Isabella (bañada y cambiada) comía silenciosamente sus tostadas con mantequilla. Marie y Shery, por consideración hacia ella, le comentaban los pormenores del próximo Love Parade con la mayor normalidad posible, y Wakabayashi simplemente se preocupaba por su comida silencio. De cuando en cuando, las miradas de Isabella y el portero se cruzaban, pero ambos bajaban la cabeza apenados. Karl ya había notado esto, y cuando vio que al japonés le entraba un mensaje por celular, no dudó en actuar. Asegurándose la atención de Isabella, se levantó de su asiento a robar una de las tostadas que la chica de los lentes todavía tenía en su plato. La afectada protestó con un 'Hey!' y trataba de recuperarla sin éxito.

Aprovechando su altura, puso el pedazo de pan fuera de alcance y gozaba de los intentos enojados de Isabella por recuperarlo. Con la esquina del ojo, vio que le portero estaba mirándole extrañamente, por primera vez distraído de responder un mensaje. _¿Celos, Wakabayashi? _Pensó Karl para sí.

"Oye, si no le respondes pronto a Sabine, se molestará…" dijo el rubio en voz alta, todavía manteniendo la tostada fuera de alcance. Marie volvió a ver a Wakabayashi con un aire sorprendido, al igual de la madre de Karl. Shery, en cambio, volvió a ver a Isabella, que ya no seguía forcejeando por su tostada y sólo se limitaba a ver a Wakabayashi.

El portero abrió la boca como un pez, todavía sin saber qué decir… "No es ella… Es Hyuga… quiere reunirnos de nuevo antes de irse a Italia…" Wakabayashi no sabía si era su imaginación, pero hubo algo raro en la manera en que Karl sacó a Sabine a colación. Su mirada… su mirada era oscura…

Karl sonrió ampliamente y le devolvió la tostada a Isabella, poniéndole un brazo alrededor el hombro. La chica trató de moverse, pero el agarre del rubio era fuerte. "¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¡Lástima, pensé que ya te había aceptado de vuelta!"

El ambiente de la cocina se volvió tenso. La señora Schneider chilló encantada y corrió a abrazar a Wakabayashi,

'¡Cuánto me alegro, Genzo!' decía la rubia. Shery volvió a ver a Isabella, que se había puesto blanca como una sábana. Ésta última sólo acataba a mirar a Wakabayashi, que no había negado lo que el rubio acababa de decir. Marie no acababa de entender lo que pasaba entre Isabella y Wakabayashi, pero por la mirada rencorosa que el portero le lanzaba a su hermano, Karl parecía el culpable de algo que ella no podía entender.

"Bueno muchachos, me parece que es hora de que ustedes terminen de comer. Hay entrenamiento…" se oyó la voz del señor Schneider con finalidad. El padre del rubio no era tonto: sabía que no se había mencionado aquello tan privado por casualidad. Y la chica de los lentes estaba de por medio entre un problema de hombres.

"¡Tiene razón, señor!" dijo Shery adoptando la orden salvadora. "Isabella, ¿me acompañas a recoger mis cosas de la habitación de Marie? Y Marie, ¿tienes por ahí la falda morada que te presté? La necesito para esta noche."

Isabella tartamudeó un 'claro', evitando la cara de Wakabayashi a toda costa. Marie, que sabía que no tenía una falda de Shery en ninguna parte de su armario, captó la estrategia y se llevó a las chicas a su habitación.

"Yo también debo ir por mis cosas…" dijo el portero, saliendo detrás de las muchachas poco después. No pudo evitar notar que Karl sorbía su café tranquilamente, ajeno a la escena causada. _¿Lo hiciste a propósito, Karl?_

Y en efecto, el rubio disfrutaba su café con inusual tranquilidad. Todo iba justo de acuerdo al plan.

...

Isabella:

Una vez en la habitación de Marie, me permití sentarme en la cama de la rubia a acomodar mis ideas.

"Isabella, no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí…" murmuró la hermana de Schneider calladamente. "Esa fue una escena tremendamente incómoda…"

"Algo pasó con Wakabayashi, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Shery, astuta como siempre.

Yo había evitado confirmarles mis sentimientos por el portero. De hecho, no había sentimientos que confirmar hasta hace poco, cuando yo misma me di cuenta todo lo que me gustaba. Y que había una oportunidad de que yo le gustara también… O eso creí…

"Isabella..." La voz triste de Marie me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había empezado a llorar sin notarlo y mis amigas me miraban con compasión. Sin omitir detalle, le conté todo lo que había pasado con Wakabayashi y con Karl, para terminar con el beso de madrugada. Shery me miraba seriamente, sin poder creer del todo lo sucedido.

Yo me levanté de la cama y caminé por la habitación, admirando las figuras de porcelana que adornaban el tocador de Marie. "Fui una tonta por entusiasmarme. Y Schneider ya me lo había dicho… Pensé que Wakabayashi era diferente, pero no. Es un patán más como el resto…" balbuceé amargamente. Shery asintió, dándome total razón, pero Marie negó con la cabeza.

"No, Isabella, espera. Aquí hay una historia que no sabes…"

"¡¿Qué hay que saber, Marie?! ¿Que Wakabayashi planeaba volver con su ex todo el tiempo y que sólo buscaba divertirse?" se rio Shery con desdén. "¡Más bien me extraña que tu hermano lo haya delatado!"

"¡No Shery, el asunto no es así!" dijo Marie firmemente, lejos de su tímida personalidad.

La rubia tomó mi mano y me dirigió de vuelta a su cama.

Durante la siguiente hora, me contó sobre el triángulo entre Sabine Stuggart, su hermano, y Wakabayashi. También me habló sobre el papel del detestable Diermissen en la tragedia del portero y su novia, y de cómo ésta le abandonó para evitarle más sufrimiento.

"Fueron tiempos duros, Isabella…" Marie narraba. "Karl y Wakabayashi sufrían terriblemente, pero aún eran amigos. Creo que eso fue lo que les ayudó a salir adelante… Me pareció oír que Wakabayashi se había visto de nuevo con Sabine, pero pensé que había malentendido…"

Al tiempo que Marie hablaba, mi mente trabajaba fuerte. _Sabine Stuggart_… ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes? Era tan familiar…

¡Por supuesto! ¡La vez que Wakabayashi había llegado a casa pasado de tragos!

_…__Yo soy enfermera. ¿No quieres que le eche un vistazo?..._

¡Mi vecina, la enfermera Stuggart era la ex de Wakabayashi!

Con razón el portero se había puesto sobrio casi de inmediato. No temía al escándalo. Temía a que su ex lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable… Ahora comprendo todo…

"Chicas, ya vuelvo, no me siento bien…" dije rápidamente en lo que escapaba al baño. Marie trató de acompañarme, pero vi como Shery la tomó de un brazo y la detuvo.

En cuanto llegué al baño, cerré la puerta con seguro y vomité todo lo que había comido esa mañana. Apenas terminé, oí la voz alarmada de la madre de Marie, preguntándole a quien sea que estuviera dentro si estaban bien. No le respondí. Ocupaba unos minutos para recuperarme de este trago amargo.

Claro que Wakabayashi querría volver con Sabine, especialmente después de lo que pasaron... Yo soy una aspirante a DJ, bastante menor que el mejor portero la liga. ¿Qué posibilidades hubiera tenido? Me reía en silencio mientras más lágrimas caían.

Ante la insistencia de la señora Schneider, decidí lavarme la cara y salir, pretextando un mareo por todo el ajetreo de la mañana. Ignorando su mirada preocupada, me dirigí hacia la sala a recoger mis cosas. No me iba a quedar en esa casa ni un minuto más.

...

Wakabayashi:

Después de que las chicas subieran, entré a la habitación de Schneider a recoger mis cosas. Teníamos entrenamiento en menos de dos horas y había que ir por Kaltz todavía a su casa. En lo que terminaba de empaquetar mis cosas, el rubio también subió.

"Excelente desayuno, ¿no?" dijo el alemán, estirándose para sacar su pereza.

Lo miré incrédulo. ¿No tenía límites su cinismo? "Schneider, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

El rubio dejó de sonreír y me devolvió una mirada confundida. "¿Hacer qué? ¿Mencionar a Sabine?"

Me quedé en silencio. Schneider y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho, pero nunca puedo descifrar cuando se hace el tonto y cuando realmente sabe que ha cometido una imprudencia.

"Mira, hermano…" dijo Karl, "yo lo siento. No pensé que te molestaría que lo comentara con la familia…"

"Isabella y Shery estaban ahí. Ellas no estaban enteradas del asunto…" Para estas alturas, ya Marie les debe haber dicho todo… E Isabella debe estar pensando lo peor de mi…

Karl caminó hacia su ventana y se cruzó de brazos. Abajo, en la calle, se oía el sonido de un balón de fútbol divirtiendo a unos niños. "Sabes, Wakabayashi…" empezó Schneider, "Yo aprecio mucho a Shery. Gracias a sus locuras, empecé a tener a mi hermana de vuelta. Yo la considero como de la familia—"

"Si, pero Isabe—"

"Con Isabella el asunto es un poco distinto, ¿sabes?" prosiguió el goleador como si yo no hubiera hablado. Me volvió a ver con una expresión que le había visto sólo una vez…

Cuando conocimos a Sabine…

"Isabella es diferente… Ella me gusta. Siento que haríamos un buen par," sonrió apenado de nuevo Schneider. "Hermano, me gusta tanto… Me siento tan cómodo con ella que simplemente no medí mis palabras…"

"Schneider…"

_No, otra vez no… _pensé con amargura. _No podemos fijarnos en la misma mujer de nuevo… Nuestra amistad no lo resistirá…_

Karl se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros, "Me perdonas, ¿hermano? Yo sólo me dejé llevar. Porque en serio quiero que vuelvas con Sabine y que seas tan feliz como eras antes. Y ahora que siento algo por alguien de nuevo, puedo desearte felicidad sinceramente, Wakabayashi…"

_¿Qué siento por Isabella?_

_No lo sé… pero no puedo ser tan cobarde para pedirle a Karl que se aparte del camino… una vez más…_

"Claro que te perdono, hermano… Yo… yo también te deseo sincera felicidad…"

Schneider sonrió y me dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda antes de salir de la habitación a buscar a su padre. Yo me vi perdido en esa habitación en la que tantas veces había estado, deseando por primera vez en mi vida ser alguien diferente…

Cuando salí de la habitación de Schneider y bajé a la sala, encontré a Isabella metiendo cosas en su mochila, lista para partir. Mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir esta mañana, estaba nervioso. Ahora, tenía un vacío en el estómago impresionante.

La chica me volvió a ver, percatándose de mi presencia. Me dio una sonrisa débil y siguió empacando. Se veía pálida.

"Oye, ¿estás bien? No luces muy bien, si te soy honesto…" le dije, tratando de obtener una reacción. La que fuera. Me molestaba sobremanera no saber lo que pensaba de mí.

"Bueno, tengo un poco de náuseas," habló pausadamente. "Creo que el pedazo de pastel que comí esta madrugada no me ha sentado bien…" dijo ella, pausando por breves segundos en su tarea, para luego continuarla como si nada. Por supuesto que había captado su indirecta.

"Isabella, respecto a esta mañana, no he olvidado que te prometí que hablaríamos…"

La chica se irguió a toda su altura y me dirigió una mirada fría, "Ah, ¿en serio? Ya yo lo había olvidado." Poniéndose su mochila a la espalda, me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, "Y me temo que ya me voy. ¿Me disculpas con la familia, por favor? Sakamoto no es un tutor benevolente cuando ya se ha pronunciado sobre una hora de llegada…"

Sin poder decirle nada más, la chica se puso sus lentes y abrió decididamente la puerta. Desde la ventana, pude espiar cómo Schneider corría a abrirle la puerta de su Lamborghini y él mismo se subía poco después al lado del conductor.

No me gustó la sensación horrible que experimenté cuando ella le sonrió.

Y menos me gustó cuando Schneider me hizo un gesto de adiós y aceleró, perdiéndose de vista con ella.

Al recoger mis cosas y salir de la casa, algo me quedaba muy claro: podría no saber por qué había besado a esa chica de lentes, o lo que yo sentía por Sabine en estos momentos, pero si sabía que envidiaba a Schneider.

A mi amigo y hermano.

Lo envidiaba desde el fondo de mi alma.


	8. Ataque frontal

**Capítulo VIII. Ataque frontal**

"¿Wakabayashi? ¿Estamos entendidos en el plan?... ¡Wakabayashi!"

El super portero volvió en sí para encontrar a todo su equipo mirándolo expectante. Logrando controlarse e ignorando la mirada de sus amigos, el portero murmuró un sí y trató, por enésima vez, de concentrarse en el juego de práctica.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquella noche en la casa de los Schneider. Y la poco complicada vida de Genzo Wakabayashi se había vuelto un infierno express. Después de lo que pasó, no había vuelto a ver a Isabella, y no tenía el valor –ni el humor—de preguntarle a Schneider si había algo entre ellos. Trató de hablar con Marie las veces que venía a ver la práctica de su hermano, pero la rubia no sabía más que él.

"Mi hermano no habla mucho de lo que hace afuera en su tiempo libre, Wakabayashi…" le dijo la rubia un día después de práctica mientras esperaba a que Schneider se cambiara. "E Isabella no me ha comentado nada tampoco estos días. Al parecer, Sakamoto la ha mantenido ocupada en sus estudios. Tenemos exámenes justo después de que ustedes se vayan a Munich y de ellos depende que nos graduemos con honores… Yo no tengo problemas, pero ella ha perdido muchas clases gracias a eventos inesperados…"

El japonés asintió en silencio. "O sea… ¿Ella no me ha mencionado para nada?"

La rubia negó con la cabeza. "Después de que nos contó… pues… lo que había pasado entre ustedes, no ha vuelto a hablar más del tema. De hecho, Shery y ella casi tuvieron una pelea por la insistencia de Shery en mencionarte."

Y antes de que Genzo pudiera pedir más explicaciones, Schneider salió alegre de los vestidores, invitándoles a comer pizza no lejos de allí. El portero no tuvo más oportunidades de hablar con Marie a solas aquella tarde.

Sin embargo, todo caería por su propio peso en el último partido que tendría con sus amigos antes de partir al nuevo club.

Hyuga, Tsubasa, Santana, Ishizaki, los Tachibana, Kaltz, Misaki, Wakashimazu y Wakabayashi se habían reunido en la cancha del Hamburgo para un partido amistoso. Después de que Wakabayashi y Schneider partieran a Munich, el grupo no se volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Los muchachos estarían ocupados en sus respectivos equipos y no se verían las caras hasta los partidos oficiales.

Los jugadores se dividieron y partido comenzó sin más demora. Después de una intensa batalla por el balón, Hyuga logró hacerse con el esférico y no esperó mucho para probar las habilidades del portero del Hamburgo.

"¡Prepárate Wakabayashi! ¡Neo Tiro del Tigre!" gritó Hyuga desde el punto de penal.

Wakabayashi agradeció que lo anunciara pues el tiro lo habría tomado por sorpresa a la izquierda de la portería. Unos segundos más y no hubiera podido posicionarse para resistir el embate del tiro. Después de haberlo bloqueado exitosamente, sus compañeros de equipo lo alabaron, pero Hyuga le miró confuso. Acercándose a él después de que los otros volvieran a sus posiciones, el Tigre le reprendió:

"¿Qué diablos te pasa, Wakabayashi?"

"No sé de qué hablas" dijo el aludido, acomodándose los guantes.

"No te hagas el imbécil. Si yo no te hubiera gritado, todavía estarías viendo hacia las gradas donde está la hermana de Schneider. ¿Tanto te gusta esa niña?"

Wakabayashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y negó rotundamente, "¡No, no ella! ¡¿Estás loco, Hyuga?!"

"Bueno, no me importa quién sea. ¡Concéntrate, maldita sea!" dijo el Tigre y se fue hacia el centro de la cancha, donde Tsubasa y Misaki competían fieramente por el balón.

Wakabayashi volvió a su portería molesto consigo mismo. El partido siguió y se volvía más feroz a cada momento. Wakabayashi y Wakashimazu recibían tiro tras tiro, pero el Karate Keeper detenía menos que su compatriota. Genzo sabía que esto era bueno para el otro portero: Ken no tenía la experiencia internacional de la mayoría de los jugadores y se notaba en su desempeño.

"¡Demonios!" gritó Kaltz escupiendo su mondadientes. Kazuo estaba a punto de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero viendo el marcador en contra de su equipo, era difícil decirle algo. Kazuo y Hyuga, junto con Misaki, Kaltz, y Wakashimazu era los integrantes del equipo B. Masao, Tsubasa, Santana, Ishizaki, y Wakabayashi integraban el equipo A. Y mientras el equipo B hacía su mejor esfuerzo con Misaki y Hyuga a la cabeza, Tsubasa y Santana eran una combinación técnica muy efectiva. Misaki tenía la técnica, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tomar en cuenta el estilo explosivo de Hyuga y le era difícil decidir cuándo darle rienda suelta al Tigre. Kaltz y Kazuo eran grandes jugadores, pero no podían combinarse efectivamente. El equipo B estaba en problemas y era más que evidente.

Durante el medio tiempo, Wakabayashi estaba tomando agua en el banquillo cuando Kaltz se acercó a sacar su celular de su maletín. El portero vio al alemán marcar unas teclas y ponerse el aparato en la oreja.

"¿Dónde diablos estás? El partido era a las 2, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?" Kaltz le recriminó a su interlocutor. Después de una pausa, Kaltz se agitó mucho más. "Sí, sí leí tu mensaje de que ibas a salir con ella, ¡pero pensé que era una maldita broma y traerías tu trasero al juego!"

El interlocutor habló por unos cuantos segundos más, pero no logró convencer al Trabajador. "No me interesan tus excusas Schneider. Éste es el último partido que tú y Wakabayashi tendrán conmigo antes de irse al Bayern. Ve y déjala en el tren y trae tu trasero aquí. Empezamos de nuevo en 15 minutos."

Kaltz suspiró y tiró su teléfono al fondo de su maletín. "¿Puedes creer que Karl estaba en el cine con una chica en vez de estar aquí con nosotros? Idiota ese…"

Wakabayashi soltó una risa ahogada, "Bueno, ya lo conoces Kaltz. Él tiene la capacidad de compartimentar sus prioridades. Por algo es el estratega que es…"

"Siempre lo disculpas, Wakabayashi…" dijo Kaltz mientras masticaba un mondadientes nuevo. "Llegará el día en que te arrepientas de justificarlo siempre…"

El super portero siguió tomando su agua tranquilamente mientras Kaltz se iba a la cancha vagamente molesto. Jamás pensó que ese día empezaría en 20 minutos.

Después del descanso, los equipos cambiaron de lados en la cancha y el partido empezó de nuevo. Misaki diseñó una estrategia más ofensiva y, al parecer, estaba dando buenos resultados. Entre Kaltz y un descuido de Masao, Misaki había podido meterle un gol a Wakabayashi, y el asedio del equipo B al estar sólo a un punto del empate se incrementaba.

El Tigre logró burlar a Santana pero se encontró a Tsubasa de frente. Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso en posición de tiro y lanzó una versión más leve y más descontrolada del tiro del Tigre. La misma rebotó en el pecho del genio y lo tiró varios pasos hacia atrás. Con el balón en el aire, Hyuga aprovechó para ejecutar una chilena, pero ésta rebotó en el palo, sin que Wakabayashi sintiera la necesidad de moverse. Pero no contaba con las estrategias de Misaki:

"¡Kaltz, AHORA!" gritó Misaki con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Wakabayashi vio con sorpresa como el Trabajador saltó a una altura increíble para su estatura, tratando de conectar el balón con su cabeza. El superportero no se iba a rendir fácilmente: saltando con su puño izquierdo afuera, sacó el balón afuera del alcance de Kaltz en el último segundo. Lastimosamente, Kaltz chocó con el portero en el aire y el peso combinado no fue algo que Wakabayashi pudiera manejar. A la hora de la caída, el japonés evitó los palos por la mínima, pero Kaltz y su frente los recibieron con brazos abiertos.

El partido se paralizó de inmediato cuando vieron como los muchachos habían caído aparatosamente. Misaki llegó primero, y quitándose su camisa, la puso en la frente del adolorido jugador.

"Kaltz, ¿me oyes? ¿Cómo te sientes?" le apremió Genzo mientras se arrodillaba cerca de él.

"Gen…" murmuró el Trabajador adolorido.

"¡KALTZ!" gritó una voz desde la lejanía. Wakabayashi alzó la vista y vio a Schneider saltar a la cancha y, detrás de él, a Marie e… Isabella...

El alemán llegó rápidamente y se arrodilló al lado de su amigo.

"¡Wakabayashi! ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!"

Wakabayashi lo miró fijamente. "Chocamos en el aire y se golpeó contra la portería fuertemente." Una bufanda roja a cuadros se metió entre ellos. Marie se las estaba dando.

"Pónganle esto en la frente. Será un poco más limpio que esa camisa que está llena de sudor y puede infectar la herida…" explicó la rubia.

Wakabayashi le quitó la camisa rápidamente y le puso la bufanda a Kaltz encima. Isabella llegó unos segundos después preguntando por Kaltz. Antes de que Wakabayashi pudiera responderle, Schneider le comentó los pormenores.

"Hay que llamar a una ambulancia" dijo Wakashimazu. "Ya la llamé. Están en camino" respondió Isabella.

Poco después, todos los presentes se dividieron en 3 autos para seguir a la ambulancia por las calles de Berlin. Schneider, Wakabayashi, Isabella, y Marie iban en el conocido Lamborghini blanco. Hyuga, Tsubasa, los Tachibana e Ishizaki iban en el auto rentado de Tsubasa. Wakashimazu, Santana, y Misaki cerraban la comitiva en el auto de Santana.

...

Isabella:

El hospital St. Hedwig Krakenhaus era enorme, o así me parecía. O tal vez quería fijarme en todo menos en Wakabayashi.

Después de aquella noche, simplemente había tratado de no pensar en él. Me había enfocado en mis estudios tanto que Sakamoto estaba demasiado feliz. Hasta habló de mover un poco sus contactos para conseguirme una plaza de entrenamiento con un DJ francés.

_Sé que Isabella-san quiere ser DJ. Por un rato, no sería mal intentarlo…_

Y con todo lo que había pasado con Wakabayashi, yo nada más quería graduarme de la academia y partir lo más pronto posible de Berlín.

Sin embargo, Schneider tenía otros planes.

Había llorado como una tonta en el camino a casa aquella mañana. El rubio no me molestó ni dijo ni una palabra. Como si supiera lo que había pasado aquella madrugada. Y después de ahí, su presencia se había convertido en algo… ¿normal? No sé realmente cómo explicarlo.

De pronto me vi sentada con él de lunes a miércoles estudiando francés, haciendo ensayos, o simplemente viendo películas.

_"__¡Estás loca, Bel! ¡Sabes que Khan haría trizas a Spock!" _

_"Tú eres el que está loco, Karl. ¡Spock es Vulcano!"_

No le conté a nadie de esto. Porque ni siquiera sé lo que 'esto' es. Shery sospechaba algo, eso es seguro. Nunca le confirmé nada.

Hoy en el cine, me besó. Y no soy de piedra, me gustó. Pero no pude evitar pensar en Wakabayashi.

Porque al final del día, cuando las distracciones no eran suficientes, siempre pensaba en Genzo Wakabayashi. No le dije a nadie que lo vi entrar varias veces a la casa de la señorita Stuggart. Y salir tarde varias de esas veces. Y no dolía menos. Cada vez dolía más.

De pronto, la voz de la enfermera a cargo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Porque claro, conocía esa voz…

Ataviada de blanco, con sus anteojos de libélula y su largo cabello negro, Sabine Stuggart entró a la sala de espera. "¿Los familiares de Hermann Kaltz?"

"Su padre vive en las afueras. Tardaría unas dos horas aproximadamente en llegar" contestó Wakabayashi.

La enfermera frunció el ceño en preocupación. "Lo que pasa es que necesito cierta información de su historial médico. Su herida no fue grave: unas cuantas puntadas y quedará como nuevo. Pero tuvimos que sedarlo para que dejara de resistirse y la enfermera de turno olvidó hacerle llenar el formulario de alergias…"

"Ven conmigo, Sabine. Te daré el teléfono y tal vez nos conteste" dijo Schneider sacando su celular y caminando con la mujer hacia la estación de enfermeras. Wakabayashi los acompañó, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de sí.

El resto de los jugadores se quedó discutiendo lo que harían aquella noche, y Marie y Santana se habían sentado juntos, hablando por lo bajo en un rincón. Yo sentía que no debía estar allí. Después de todo, no conocía mucho a Kaltz ni a los demás jugadores y estar en territorio enemigo—también conocido como el trabajo de la novia de Wakabayashi— no me causaba ni la menor gracia. Tomando mi abrigo, ya estaba por levantarme cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era Wakabayashi, y asomando su cabeza, se dirigió a mí hablando suavemente. "Isabella, Schneider tiene problemas con su teléfono y me mandó a buscarte a ver si puedes ayudarlo…"

Demonios… "Ok…" contesté resignada. El teléfono de Schneider estaba poseído y ya me había tocado arreglarlo bastantes veces para saber que iba a llevar toda la tarde. ¡Adiós libertad para escuchar de nuevo el Ultra Music en la comodidad de mi hogar!

Murmurando maldiciones, salí de la sala de espera sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara, y choqué con el pecho de Wakabayashi justo después de cerrar la puerta. El hombre me miraba con una expresión rara. Eso me chocó y no supe por qué.

"Em… ¿Te piensas mover? ¿Dónde está Karl?"

Apenas terminé de hablar, Wakabayashi frunció el ceño en enojo. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el portero tomó mi muñeca derecha y me vi arrastrada detrás de él hacia la salida del hospital.

"¡Wakabayashi! ¿Qué diablos sucede?" le pregunté en lo que esquivábamos gente. Pero no obtuve respuesta. Sólo veía la espalda del portero en su suéter blanco con verde guiándome a la salida a toda velocidad.

...

Wakabayashi:

Cuando salí con Schneider y Sabine hacia el pasillo, no sé lo que estaba pensando. No, miento. Lo que en realidad quería era escapar un momento para aclarar mis ideas.

Sabía que llevarían al Kaltz al hospital de Sabine. Eso no me sorprendió. Lo que me tenía inquieto era la presencia de Isabella, que había llegado con Schneider.

Necesitaba saber de una vez por todas que se traían esos dos.

Por un Dios que había tratado de ser bueno con Sabine. Después de haberle pedido volver y meterme en esta situación con Isabella, me sentía demasiado culpable. Después de la conversación con Marie, decidí ver a Sabine y tratar de trabajar en nuestra relación. Si Schneider estaba con Isabella, no debía interferir.

Visitaba a Sabine seguido. Veíamos películas en su casa, y hablábamos mucho. De su vida, de la mía, de lo que había pasado… Pero yo no sentía esa conexión de antes. Ella seguía siendo brillante, vibrante, inteligente, y me atraía físicamente. Cada vez que nos besábamos, sin embargo, yo no estaba allí.

Después de un…fallido… intento de llegar más lejos una noche, ella misma sugirió que lo lleváramos más despacio. Yo iba sugerir que lo dejáramos. Pero me ganó la cobardía.

Yo tenía claro que la culpable de toda esta confusión era esta chica de lentes que apenas conocía. ¡Dios! No habíamos cruzado muchas palabras antes de la noche en que la besé y, aun así, su presencia me complicaba las cosas.

Pero no más. Averiguaría qué era esto de inmediato.

Una vez llegados a la estación de enfermería, algo raro ocurría con el celular de Schneider.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Se volvió a bloquear!" gruñó el rubio con frustración. Sabine se le acercó preocupada, "¿Olvidaste tu clave?"

"Si, la tuve que cambiar porque mi celular empezó a hacer locuras. Bel lo tuvo que reprogramar esta mañana…" explicó el alemán. Ante la mirada confundida de Sabine y la mía, Schneider aclaró, "Bel… Isabella"

Sabine sonrió encantada, "¡Oh! La amiga de tu hermana. La que vive por casa… No sabía que estabas saliendo con ella"

Schnedier se rio, "No todavía. Pero después de hoy, creo que podemos haber llegado a un entendimiento." Diciendo esto con una sonrisita, me guiñó el ojo. Me tomó todo mi autocontrol para no borrarle esa tonta sonrisa de la cara.

Sabine me miró y se colgó de mi brazo, "Eso es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees, Gen?" Ante esto, simplemente me limité a encoger los hombros.

"Bueno," Schneider suspiró. "No tiene caso. Déjenme traer a Bel un segundo a ver si ella recuerda la clave."

Antes de que Schneider pudiera moverse unos pasos, me vi sujetándolo del brazo. "Yo iré por ella. Tú trata por última vez con ese teléfono tuyo. ¡Deberías haber comprado uno hace mucho!" Le dije riendo en lo que trotaba hacia la sala de espera. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que quiso detenerme, pero Sabine le arrebató el teléfono tratando de hacer algo. En lo que mi amigo se distrajo, aceleré hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Esperando a Isabella afuera de la sala una vez que le di el mensaje, no sabía muy bien cómo le iba a preguntar si salía con Schneider. ¿Tenía siquiera derecho a hacerle esa pregunta?

La chica chocó conmigo al salir de la habitación. No la vi realmente contenta: _"Em… ¿Te piensas mover? ¿Dónde está Karl?"_

_Karl… Bel…_

A mí ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre, y ya era tan íntima con Schneider.

No pude evitar enojarme. Tomándola firmemente de la muñeca, me dirigí rápidamente a la salida.

_¡Wakabayashi! ¿Qué diablos sucede?_

Esquivando enfermeras, pacientes, y doctores, pronto llegamos a la salida. Apenas sentí el viento sobre mi cara, Isabella se zafó de mi agarre violentamente.

"¡No voy a dar ni un paso más hasta que no me digas que está pasando! ¡Y Dios te ayude si vuelves a pensar que puedes jalarme como un saco de papas!" Isabella dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Isabella," empecé, masajeando mi frente. Veía el dolor de cabeza venir. "Lo lamento. Es sólo que… Necesito hablar contigo…"

"Ya estamos hablando, ¿no?"

"Hablar sobre Schneider, y tú…"

Ella me miró sorprendida, sonrojándose levemente. Y luego frunció el ceño enojada, "No creo que eso te incumba. Yo no te pregunto sobre Sabine y tú, ¿o sí?"

_¡Ajá! Aquí hay algo. _"Puedes preguntar. Yo no tengo inconveniente. Tal como aquella vez que me preguntaste." Isabella se sonrojó mucho más y parecía ponerse más enojada cada vez. "¡No me lo recuerdes!"

Sonreí sin saber por qué verla enojada me alegraba. Me acerqué de vuelta a ella, viéndola a los ojos. "¿Por qué te molesta que te lo recuerde?

Retrocedió, pero otras personas saliendo del hospital no le dieron mucho espacio para alejarse de mí. Optó por rodearme y dirigirse al jardín derecho, donde había árboles y gente descansando. La alcancé en dos pasos y seguí el interrogatorio. "Yo… Me gusta recordar lo que pasó aquella noche. ¿También te gusta recordarlo?"

Ella se detuvo cerca de un gran árbol. Volviéndose lentamente, asintió. "Si. Pero me dolió que me tomaras por una tonta. Si ya estabas pensando en volver con tu novia, me lo podrías haber dicho. Yo lo hubiera entendido. No había razón para que me besaras…" Sus ojos detrás de los lentes eran duros.

Comprendía su enojo. Claro que lo comprendía. "Isabella, si me hubieras preguntado aquella noche, o incluso a la mañana siguiente, no te hubiera podido dar una respuesta clara de por qué nos besamos." Ella volvió a ver a su derecha, donde un pájaro se posaba en el pasto. Aproveché para tomar su barbilla y volver su cara hacia mí. Estábamos ridículamente cerca. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios. "Hoy sé que, después de tratar de ser el novio perfecto para Sabine, simplemente no puedo serlo. Porque yo sigo pensando en estos labios…"

Ella estaba sonrojada y, francamente, yo también lo estaba. Nunca había hablado de mis sentimientos tan abiertamente con una mujer. Con Sabine había sido infinitamente más fácil porque ella ya sabía lo que yo sentía por ella. Fue cuestión de una breve conversación. En cambio, aquí tenía que convencer a esta chica de mi sinceridad.

Isabella siguió en silencio por unos segundos hasta que tomó la mano que tenía en su barbilla. Usándola, me atrajo hacia sí y me besó. Aquí sí me sentía yo. Aquí había algo que yo definitivamente quería experimentar. Sin perder el momento, la acorralé hacia el árbol y aproveché las sombras para besarla más profundamente.

Pasados unos momentos, ella volvió su cara, rompiendo el beso. Como hipnotizado, seguí besando el contorno de su cara, buscando sus labios de nuevo. Ella salió de mis brazos y dio unos pasos para retroceder. Sus ojos reflejaban un deseo que estaba seguro que se veía también en los míos. Su respiración era entrecortada, y su rostro sonrojado se enfriaba con el viento.

"Yo no puedo… Tú estás con alguien más…" dijo ella cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. "Y yo… pues creo que yo también…"

"Romperé con Sabine esta tarde. No seguiría con ella después de esto…" le aseguré, tomándola de la mano. "Y sé que no puedes negar que lo que sea que tienes con Schneider no iguala lo que sientes por mí. ¡Admítelo!"

"Wakabayashi, esto es complicado. Yo no he terminado mis estudios. Tú te mudas a otra ciudad. Eres el mejor amigo de Karl. Ya esta historia había pasado antes con él…"

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza. "No debes pensar en eso. Yo veré como resuelvo todo esto."

"Pero cómo no voy a pensar en esto. Si yo—¡KARL NO!"

Antes de que pudiera procesar su grito, un puño se incrustó en mi mandíbula con una fuerza impresionante. Caí pesadamente al suelo y por un momento, el suelo no se quedaba quieto.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO, WAKABAYASHI!" gritó una voz que sólo podía ser la de Schneider. Cuando pude volverlo a ver, Isabella se había metido entre él y yo, tratando de evitar más golpes.

"¡BASTA, KARL! ¿ME OYES? ¡YA BASTA!" gritaba Isabella entre asustada y enojada. Yo, sin embargo, no pude controlarme. Me levanté tambaleante y apenas vi una apertura que la chica no estaba cubriendo, le lancé un puñetazo a Schneider. Me dio un perverso placer oír como su nariz tronaba bajo mis nudillos. Isabella gritó, saliéndose del camino, dejándome paso para seguir el castigo a Schneider.

El infeliz, sin embargo, se movía con agilidad, y de una patada me alejó de sí.

Lo que sucedió después es lo que he podido recolectar de la memoria de los testigos.

Según Isabella, un par de enfermeros se acercaron a contenernos, pero Schneider y yo les pegamos una paliza. Después de que los dejamos inconscientes, tratamos de seguir la batalla, pero la seguridad del hospital se presentó rápidamente. No perdieron mucho tiempo y nos inmovilizaron violentamente con sus pistolas de aturdimiento.

Para cuando Hyuga y los demás salieron a ver qué era la conmoción, nuestros cuerpos, esposados a las camillas, se hacían paso hacia dentro del hospital, para sorpresa de Sabine, y el staff. Y para agosto de la prensa… 


	9. La estrategia no sólo es para los partid

**Capítulo IX. La estrategia no sólo es para los partidos**

"¡Esto es inaceptable, Karl!" dijo Marie enfadada en lo que la enfermera de turno curaba a su hermano. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?"

Karl siguió en silencio. La verdad nunca pensó que algo así podría pasar. Pero cuando los vio juntos, simplemente perdió el control.

"¡¿Sabes lo que le hará esto a papá cuando se entere?! ¡Ya habíamos salido bien librados y ahora toda tu pelea está en Youtube! ¡Hasta Shery me pasó el enlace por mensaje de texto!" siguió la chica molesta, poniéndole el video en la cara a su hermano.

"Bueno… fue un buen puñetazo…"

"¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrlllll!"

"¡Marie, por favor, detente!" Santana agarró a su novia por la cintura para impedir un fratricidio. Pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar cuando su suegro se enterara de todo esto. Por primera vez estaba contento de irse a Madrid ya el fin de semana. Berlín se iba a convertir en una pesadilla para aquellos dos…

Tres, si contaban a la chica…

...

"¡Esto es inaceptable, Wakabayashi!" rugió el Tigre mientras que Wakabayashi se toca levemente la bandita que cubre la cortada de su labio inferior. El portero desbloqueó su teléfono

"Hyuga-kun, esto no nos ayuda a resolver nada…" dijo Tsubasa tratando de apaciguar la situación. "Dime, Wakabayashi- kun, ¿cómo te sientes?"

El portero bufó con frustración y revisó su teléfono. Tenía ya 5 llamadas perdidas de su antiguo entrenador Mikami, a quién respetaba como un padre. Ya sabía que estaba en problemas con sólo pensar en lo que la prensa pudo haber captado.

Y no sólo él… Había expuesto a alguien que amaba a las crueldades de los medios una vez más…

"¿Han visto a Isabella?" Wakabayashi preguntó, ignorando a Tsubasa. Los muchachos se vieron entre ellos con expresiones inseguras. Al final, Misaki fue el que contestó:

"Poco antes de que nos autorizaran entrar, llegaron dos guardaespaldas vinieron a llevarse a Isabella. En la entrada la estaba esperando un hombre…"

Ishizaki intervino con su usual energía, "¡El tipo era increíblemente serio! Y le hizo una cara de pocos amigos a esa chica. No quisiera estar en su lugar…"

Wakabayashi saltó de la cama y tomó su suéter, caminando decididamente a la salida. Todos los demás de inmediato trataron de detenerlo.

"¡Wakabayashi, no puedes irte así!"

"Debes esperar a que un médico te de la salida."

"Puede estar la prensa afuera"

El portero, sin embargo, no quería oír razones. Quería ir a la casa de Isabella y hablar con su tutor. No iba a dejar que alguien más sufriera por su descuido. Pero una voz logró detenerlo en seco, "Gen…"

Sabine salía de la estación de enfermeras a paso decidido. La vio abrir una sala que parecía una especie de bodega y entrar. Consciente de que debía finalizar las cosas con Sabine, Wakabayashi la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Lo primero que sintió Wakabayashi después de cerrar la puerta fue una bofetada bien dada en su mejilla izquierda. Tambaleándose unos pasos hacia la derecha, el portero tuvo que agarrase de un estante para mantener el equilibrio.

"¿¡Cómo pudiste?!" Sabine preguntó con amargura, agarrando su tabla de documentos con fuerza. "¡Tú fuiste el que me buscó de nuevo! ¡Yo te había dejado en paz!"

Wakabayashi no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir cuando ella tenía total razón?

"¿No vas a decir nada? ¡Cobarde! ¡Me merezco una explicación!" Sabine seguía recriminando, llorando de la cólera con cada palabra.

Wakabayashi se arrodilló en el suelo, como tradicionalmente hacen los japoneses, y bajó su cara. "Tienes razón. Y no tengo perdón. Yo quise terminar las cosas mucho antes, pero como no tenía mis sentimientos en claro, me ganó la duda…"

Sabine rio sarcásticamente, "¡No te ganó la duda cuando la estabas besando!"

"¡No pude controlarme!" respondió Wakabayashi con frustración. "Cuando me vi, ya estaba… es decir… no lo planeé, Sabine. Tienes que creerme…"

La enfermera sollozó como respuesta y Wakabayashi no sabía qué hacer. Y era cierto lo que le decía. Nunca planeó esto.

Había planeado hablar con Isabella y aclarar las cosas. No jugarle sucio a Sabine…

Después de lo que al portero le pareció una eternidad, la mujer se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró fríamente. "Eres una rata, Genzo Wakabayashi. No sólo me traicionaste, sino también a tu amigo Karl. Eres despreciable…"

La enfermera abrió la puerta y salió con la cabeza en alto. El portero se levantó y salió lentamente de la bodega, caminando hacia la salida bajo la mirada rencorosa del resto de las enfermeras. Calándose la gorra, apresuró el paso hacia la salida, sintiéndose infinitamente alegre de que iba a ser trasladado. Volver a chequeos en ese hospital sería su muerte, si la mirada de las enfermeras era cualquier indicación.

Una vez afuera, Wakabayashi trató de ubicar un taxi, pero un silbido conocido lo detuvo: Tsubasa le hizo señas desde un auto rentado.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Wakabayashi?" preguntó Tsubasa al detenerse en una luz roja.

El portero había subido en silencio al auto y Tsubasa se había dedicado a rondar las calles, respetando el estado de su amigo. Después de una hora, Tsubasa decidió hablar y tratar de ayudar: él sólo había salido con una chica, casándose finalmente con ella, pero al menos algún consejo podría brindar.

Genzo señaló un parque a la derecha y Tsubasa buscó un lugar para parquear. Una vez afuera, entre los árboles, el chico de la gorra miró a su amigo de la infancia: "¿Cómo diablos me fui a meter en este enredo?"

Tsubasa sonrió levemente y miró al portero con compasión. "Eres poco honesto con tus sentimientos, Wakabayashi. Desde que éramos niños, de hecho."

El portero se sentó en una banca y puso su cabeza entre las manos, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. "Yo amaba a Sabine sinceramente. Jamás quise lastimarla… Pero Isabella se me cruzó por delante…"

Tsubasa tomó asiento a la par de su amigo. "Yo no amaba a Sanae al principio, ¿sabes?" Wakabayashi asintió, no muy claro de adónde iba el prodigio. El chico prosiguió, "Me parecía agradable, pero mi gran amor era el soccer. Hasta que pensé que la podía perder por Kanda... Eso puso un poco las cosas en perspectiva."

"¿Kanda?" Wakabayashi preguntó extrañado. No sonaba a ninguno de los amigos de la infancia que recordaba. Tsubasa rio con ganas, poniendo su mano derecha tras la cabeza y sacando la lengua poco después. "Kanda Koshi, miembro del club de boxeo del Nankatsu y pretendiente de Sanae, que me retó para poder salir con ella durante nuestro último año de secundaria."

El portero silbó sorprendido, "Nunca supe esa historia…"

"De hecho, sólo los chicos del Nanktasu la saben. Haciendo la historia corta, me pegó una paliza legendaria hasta que le pateé la cabeza con todo lo que tenía, ja, ja, ja"

"¿Qué? ¡Tsubasa! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Es imposible! ¡Te hubieran echado del equipo!"

"De hecho yo renuncié…" Ante la mirada sorprendida del portero, Tsubasa se rio de nuevo. "¿Sorprendido? Yo también lo estaba. Fue ahí donde comprendí que Sanae era más importante que el fútbol para mí. Sólo hasta que me vi enfrentado a perder lo que más deseaba fue cuando actué como jamás lo hubiera hecho… Tal vez eso mismo te pasó a ti, ¿no crees Wakabayashi?"

El portero sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Digno de Tsubasa: tornar una situación complicada en sencilla por medio del fútbol.

"¡Vamos, Wakabayashi, que no soy tonto! Todos piensan que soy un despistado y que en mi mente sólo hay fútbol. Pero de vez en cuando, hasta yo pongo atención…"

"Bueno, gran gurú, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?" preguntó Wakabayashi entre bromas.

"Hmmm, me parece que lo primero es hablar con esa chica para asegurarnos que están en la misma página. Luego hablar con todos los involucrados uno por uno. Y… ofrecer las disculpas que son necesarias, Wakabayashi, porque sabes que no actuaste bien…"

El portero asintió y se levantó, estirándose a todo lo largo. Se volvió hacia su amigo, "Tsubasa, llévame a la casa de Isabella. Tengo que hablar con ella hoy mismo."

...

En la casa de Isabella, las cosas no estaban realmente bien

"Sakamoto-san, por última vez, ¡créame que yo no podía saber lo que Wakabayashi estaba planeando!" exclamó la

joven de los lentes desde el sillón de la estancia. El japonés miraba hacia la ventana con su usual seriedad.

Volviéndose hacia la chica, el hombre negó con la cabeza. "Y no lo dudo, Isabella-san, pero usted tiene que comprender que esto es algo muy serio. Isabella-san no es cualquier persona. Isabella-san es la futura dueña de la compañía de su padre. ¿Cómo voy a presentarla a los accionistas cuando está envuelta en un escándalo como éste?"

La chica guardó silencio. Sabía que Sakamoto tenía razón. Estúpido Wakabayashi y los tiempos que escogía para hablar claro.

Con dos toques a la puerta, la señora Bloomfield entró trayendo tres tazas de té. Ya la buena mujer estaba al tanto de la historia y fue la que había logrado calmar un poco a Sakamoto. Tras haber repartido las tazas, la dama habló con calma, "Bueno, por ahora no hay mucho que hacer. Isabella, ¿por qué no vas a preparar tus cosas? Ya las vacaciones terminan mañana y el lunes debes volver al colegio."

Con la mirada de aprobación de su tutor, Isabella se retiró a su habitación. La señora Bloomfield y Sakamoto se miraron preocupados.

"Gracias por sus atenciones con Isabella-san, señora. Me temo que las va a necesitar…" dijo el hombre mientras sorbía su té.

"Yo temo lo mismo, señor Sakamoto… Todavía recuerdo el caso de Sabine Stuggart…"

El japonés asintió en silencio. Isabella no lo sabía, pero su preferencia por Wakabayashi era más que evidente. Sakamoto ya lo había notado y se había tomado el tiempo de investigar al portero. El escándalo que causó el paparazzi fue insignificante: se hubiera resuelto con una aclaración en cualquier show mañanero y el asunto no hubiera llegado a más. Pero Wakabayashi era un chico inexperto y el daño a Stuggart no fue sino producto de su inmadurez. No permitiría que Isabella-san fuera lastimada por la inmadurez de un chico ignorante.

Se lo debía a su mejor amigo Alejandro, el padre de Isabella.

Sakamoto no siempre fue el empresario honesto y exitoso que era hoy en día. Hace muchos años, cuando era joven y estúpido, decidió trabajar para mafiosos en Roppongi en vez de ordenar su vida, estudiar, y conseguir un trabajo honorable. ¡Cómo habían sufrido sus padres con su rebeldía! Su madre lloraba cada vez que la llamaban de la delegación para sacar a su hijo adolescente, y a su padre se le colmó la paciencia cuando comprobó que se escapaba del colegio y andaba con yankees mafiosos.

_¡Vete de esta casa, Shiki! ¡No quiero volver a verte hasta que no traigas honor a ti mismo y a tu familia!_

A partir de entonces, Sakamoto se dedicó de lleno a su vida de criminal. Apuestas, robos, palizas, poco le importaba mientras consiguiera el dinero que necesitaba y el respeto de sus compañeros de mafia. Pero como en todo lo bueno y malhabido, la suerte acaba: Sakamoto topó con la mala suerte de haberle dado una paliza a un señorito hijo de un rival más poderoso que el jefe de su mafia. Para evitar un enfrentamiento, su jefe lo dejó solo a enfrentar el juicio de la mafia rival.

Y lo hubieran matado de no haber sido por Alejandro, un turista español que pasó por un callejón en el momento adecuado. Ayudando a Sakamoto a defenderse, logró salvar la vida del japonés.

_¡Vente conmigo a Madrid! Te matarán si te quedas aquí…_

Desde entonces, Sakamoto le fue fiel a Alejandro y a su familia. Gracias a la generosidad de su amigo español, pudo emplearse en la compañía del padre de este y terminar sus estudios. A la muerte del presidente, Alejandro le empleó como su asistente personal.

Y con esta nueva vida, Sakamoto pensó que podría volverle a ver la cara a su padre y a su madre algún día… Hasta el accidente de Alejandro… Su exjefe tenía contactos en Italia… ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado jamás que la mafia japonesa olvidaría su deuda…?

Isabella no lo sabía, pero el accidente de su padre fue arreglado por la mafia italiana gracias a los contactos de la mafia japonesa. A pocas semanas del entierro, revisando los papeles de Alejandro, Sakamoto encontró varias notas sospechosas con símbolos ominosamente familiares. Recordó con horror que él mismo entregaba ese tipo de notas, cuando era un adolescente tonto, de parte de la mafia a la que se había unido. Alejandro debió haber sabido que su vida estaba en peligro y decidió partir al origen de las notas, seguro para tratar de arreglar todo a su manera despreocupada. Y por eso no había permitido que Sakamoto le acompañara ni le había dicho muchos detalles de ese viaje, algo totalmente inusual.

Esa misma tarde, otra nota extraña llegó a la oficina del presidente. Sakamoto la abrió con un mal presentimiento:

日本に帰国しないで… _Nihon ni kikoku shinaide…_

_No vuelvas a Japón…_

Temiendo por la vida de Isabella, ahora su responsabilidad, partió de Costa Rica y volvió a Madrid. Y cuando Isabella tuvo problemas en el internado, decidió mudarse a Alemania. Protegería a la hija de su querido amigo y le daría un futuro estable. No dejaría que cayera en malas manos como tontamente él había caído. Y cuando ella dirigiera la compañía, Sakamoto volvería a Japón a vengar a su amigo. Aunque sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que no volviera. Sólo así conseguiría ser honorable una vez más y ser digno del sacrificio que hizo su amigo.

Un beep sacó al japonés de sus recuerdos. Sacando su celular, leyó el mensaje de uno de sus guardaespaldas.

[Wakabayashi y Tsubasa salieron del parque. Van rumbo a Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: muy probablemente a su casa. Llegarían en aproximadamente 20 minutos aproximadamente si fuera así.]

Sakamoto suspiró, terminó su té y se dirigió a la señora Bloomfield. "Señora, ¿por qué no va con Isabella-san a comer

fuera? Me parece que necesitará alguien con quien hablar después de todo este problema."

La señora asintió, retirándose a buscar a la muchacha. A regañadientes, Isabella salió de la casa rumbo hacia su restaurante favorito.

Y diez minutos después, el timbre sonaba. Wakabayashi se mostró sorprendido ante el hombre que le abrió la puerta: otro japonés alto, de traje gris oscuro, cuerpo atlético, con anteojos y una mirada seria y severa.

"Usted debe ser Wakabayashi Genzo…"

"Y usted Sakamoto, tutor de Isabella…" dijo el portero quitándose su gorra. "Yo venía a hablar con Isabella…"

Sakamoto asintió y lo hizo pasar a la estancia. Apenas el portero entró a la habitación, Sakamoto cerró la puerta tras de sí. Wakabayashi se volvió extrañado, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

"Isabella-san no está. No volverá por un rato," dijo el tutor mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

Wakabayashi frunció aún más el ceño, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla. "Entonces mejor volveré esta noche cuando ella esté en casa…" Este tipo no le gustaba nada…

Cuando el portero abrió la puerta, dos guardaespaldas le bloqueaban el paso amenazadoramente. A sus espaldas, la voz fría y tranquila de Sakamoto flotó hasta sus oídos.

"Será mejor que se siente, Wakabayashi-san. Porque si no me quita la impresión que tengo de usted como joven inmaduro e imprudente, puede estar seguro de que jamás volverá a ver a Isabella-san."

Wakabayashi lo volvió a ver con sorpresa. Nunca pensó que el tutor de Isabella fuera una persona tan directa. Estaba acostumbrado a sus compañeros japoneses, siempre amables y que rara vez se metían con él.

"Por favor deje la puerta como yo la dejé y siéntese. No soy un hombre que repita sus instrucciones dos veces."

El portero rio con sarcasmo, "Oh, ¿entonces qué tipo de hombre es usted, Sakamoto-san?" No iba a dejar que este tipo lo intimidara.

Sakamoto sonrió y se levantó. La luz a sus espaldas le oscurecieron la cara y detrás de sus anteojos, su mirada era oscura. "Soy el tipo de hombre que no está impresionado por niños como usted que lo tuvieron todo y que tuvieron el lujo de irse a estudiar al extranjero gracias a la fortuna de sus padres. Soy el tipo de hombre que empezó de la nada y ahora maneja una compañía multimillonaria que espero pasar a Isabella-san en su totalidad. Soy el tipo de hombre que no dejará que un niño mimado como el super portero Wakabayashi Genzo piense, ni por un segundo, que Isabella-san está disponible para un simple futbolista atrapa pelotas…"

Wakabayashi estaba genuinamente anonadado. Nunca en su vida había percibido tanta hostilidad de una persona que no conocía. Y, para su orgullo herido, nunca había conocido a nadie que pensara tan poco del fútbol y de sus propias habilidades como portero.

"Pero le doy tiempo para que me haga cambiar de opinión, Wakabayashi-san…Si puede…" sonrió Sakamoto con frialdad mientras recuperaba su posición junto a la chimenea.

El super portero apretó los puños con fuerza y tomó asiento justo al frente de otro hombre, mientras uno de los guardaespaldas cerraba suavemente la puerta.


	10. Fuera de Control

**Capítulo X. Fuera de Control**

Wakabayashi se sentó en un sillón cerca de la puerta. Cerrando sus puños sobre sus piernas, miró a Sakamoto fijamente. El hombre le intimidaba: nunca había conocido a una persona tan fría como Sakamoto.

"Creo que hemos empezado de mal modo y debo disculparme por ello" dijo Wakabayashi con una voz calma. "Mi nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi. Conocí a Isabella por su amistad con la hermana de mi amigo Schneider…"

Sakamoto sonrió sarcásticamente, "Dudo que él piense de usted como un amigo después de hoy…"

Wakabayashi se sonrojó avergonzado y miró hacia el suelo. "Pues no, me parece que no…"

Sakamoto suspiró y se levantó de su silla. Rodeando la sala hasta la ventana, se volvió hacia el portero: "Dejemos los detalles insignificantes. Ya lo he investigado, Wakabayashi-san. Y no me impresiona lo que es."

Wakabayashi siguió en silencio. No le daría el gusto de reaccionar negativamente. No hasta haber hablado con Isabella de todas maneras.

Sakamoto se encontraba intrigado. Estaba seguro que el orgulloso futbolista defendería su valía y tendría la excusa para echarlo a patadas. "El mejor portero que el equipo del Japón ha tenido jamás. Casi un héroe nacional. De familia multimillonaria, pero casi no los ve. Tiene al Bayern Munich muy interesado en sus habilidades, Wakabayashi-san…"

Wakabayashi intervino, "Eso es de dominio público. No entiendo a qué viene el recuento de mi vida. Quiero hablar con Isabella para aclarar las cosas. Los sucesos de hoy se salieron de control…"

"¿Como se salieron de control con Sabine Stuggart?"

El portero apretó los puños. "Lo de Sabine fue inesperado. Jamás pensé que—"

"¿Que la gente podía ser cruel?" Sakamoto interrumpió con sorna. "¿Que los paparazzi podían inventarse cosas para ganar dinero? Me extraña que no haya aprendido nada de la experiencia de su amigo Schneider…"

El muchacho frunció el ceño. El hombre tenía razón. Desde el ataque a Sabine siempre supo que había sido ingenuo. "Ahora lo sé… Sabine sufrió por mi culpa. Schneider también. Eso no lo he olvidado ni creo que lo olvide jamás. Por eso quiero asegurarme de proteger a Isabella. De actuar en tiempo."

Sakamoto lo miró fijamente desde la ventana. Suspirando, caminó hacia el sillón frente a Wakabayashi y se sentó cruzando las piernas. El susurro de su traje al acomodarse puso nervioso a Genzo por alguna razón.

"Wakabayashi-san, le digo esto como una persona que se ha dedicado a proteger a Isabella-san desde que nació: ella no se había visto envuelta en un escándalo serio hasta que lo conoció. No la culpo por sentirse atraída a usted: portero estrella, mayor, amigo del hermano mayor de su amiga, todo se confabulaba—"

"Mis intenciones con Isabella son serias. ¡Le dije a ella que yo aclararía esto y lo haré!"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el hombre simplemente, sacando su celular para revisar y responder mensajes de texto.

Wakabayashi se vio un poco contrariado. Aunque tenía las intenciones de arreglar el asunto, la verdad no sabía por dónde empezar. Sólo sabía que su pelea fue captada en youtube: vio el video en lo que Tsubasa lo conducía hacia la casa de Isabella. "Me parece que lo primero sería llamar a una conferencia de prensa. Allí explicaría que lo que pasó entre Schneider y yo fue un mal entendido. Así la atención estaría donde siempre debió estar…"

Sakamoto se rio por lo bajo, genuinamente divertido. "¡Su inocencia no tiene límites, Wakabayashi-san! ¿Cuántas vistas piensa que tiene el video que le tomaron? ¡Ya la atención está en usted, en Schneider, y en Isabella-san, lo quieran o no!"

Wakabayashi se sentía como un chiquillo. En el campo de juego, él sabía qué hacer. Era cuestión de estrategia, algo realmente sencillo, como el ajedrez. Pero sabía que no podía navegar la prensa lo bien que lo hacía Schneider o que el mismo Tsubasa, a quienes los reporteros adoraban. Nunca había gustado de la prensa.

"Wakabayashi-san, usted _desprecia _a los medios. Los considera inferiores. Y se nota a leguas en las pocas entrevistas a las que ha accedido. ¿Usted piensa por un segundo que no lo destrozarán en esa _conferencia de prensa?" _dijo Sakamoto, imitando burlonamente al portero hacia el final de la oración.

"¡Estoy preparado para ello! ¡Yo no escapo de mis responsabilidades!" dijo Wakabayashi, irguiéndose en su asiento. "¡Yo no estoy preparado para dejar la paz de Isabella-san en sus _capaces _manos más de lo que usted está listo para

enfrentar a los lobos, niño insolente!" Sakamoto susurró con veneno. "Usted se ha dedicado a su profesión, pero nunca

ha cultivado amistades útiles. Y eso es lo que un hombre sin experiencia en el medio necesita para sobrevivir. Estoy

realmente sorprendido que el entrenador Mikami no se lo haya mencionado al menos…"

Mikami se lo mencionó. Claro que lo hizo. Pero Wakabayashi no era de hacer amistades por interés. Su trabajo era el fútbol y sus amistades eran básicamente compañeros de juego y sus familiares. Ahora desearía haberlo escuchado.

"Yo actué desde el momento en que me informaron del video," Sakamoto le informó con presteza. "Contacté a una organización contra la violencia de género muy importante aquí en Alemania y, a cambio de una generosa contribución y patrocinio discreto de nuestras empresas por tiempo limitado, dirán que su pelea fue parte de una promoción para visibilizar la violencia de género en nuestra sociedad…"

El portero abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nadie creería eso, ¿o sí?

"De hecho, ya la organización hizo una declaración en su página de internet y en su canal de youtube agradeciéndole al famoso futbolista nacional Karl Heinz Schneider y al talento extranjero Genzo Wakabayashi por sumarse a la causa antiviolencia y me informan que ahora mismo la directora está en una entrevista en el Tagesschau. ¿Quiere verla?" preguntó Sakamoto mientras encendía el televisor.

Todavía en shock, el portero nada más se limitó a asentir tontamente. ¿Cuánto poder tenía este hombre que podía obtener un espacio en el informativo más visto en Alemania en sólo unas cuantas horas…?

El set de noticias tenía al presentador estrella del Taggeschau, Jan Hofer, hablando con una mujer gordita de expresión afable y cabello negro.

"_Y dígame señora Rise, porque esto ha sido un escándalo en redes sociales, ¿cómo planearon esta campaña?"_

La señora sonrió y alzó los hombros con humildad, "_De hecho, esto es un esfuerzo secreto. Hablamos con los futbolistas en una sesión privada que generosamente nos otorgaron y les contamos de nuestro plan de visibilizar la violencia de género de esta manera inusual. Me complace decir que de inmediato estuvieron a bordo y nos apoyaron con su silencio 100%"_

_"__Pero señora Rise, los trabajadores del hospital en que atendieron a los futbolistas dicen no saber nada alguna filmación…"_

_"__Ja ja ja ja, ésa era la idea. Lo que no contamos es que la seguridad del hospital no iba a estar informada. Un desliz de_

_una de nuestras colaboradoras hizo que no se les avisara en tiempo y pensaran que era una pelea de verdad."_

El periodista asintió, _"Bueno, un error realmente entendible. La chica del video actuó muy bien: parecía estar realmente __asustada. Cualquiera hubiera pensado lo peor"_

Mientras que Hofen hablaba, se mostraba una y otra vez la pelea y cómo Isabella se quitaba del medio de los dos hombres.

"_La idea era mostrar una toma de una pareja en un lugar normal, donde la actriz era evidentemente manejada por su novio, hablaban un rato y luego se besaba con el señor Wakabayashi. El señor Schneider entraría poco después en el papel del amante ofendido y comenzaría la pelea," _dijo la mujer tranquilamente. _"Editaríamos el video y estaría listo para su distribución la siguiente semana. El mensaje que queríamos—y queremos mandar—es que la violencia puede pasar en cualquier momento, lugar, y le puede pasar a cualquier persona. Ninguna clase social se escapa de ella."_

Jan Hofen lucía como si realmente creyera en lo que le decía la mujer, pero Wakabayashi sabía que no era así. No en vano era el mejor portero de la liga: tenía que reconocer cuando los rivales fingían sus tiros y cuándo no. Hofen debía haber recibido alguna cantidad de la "contribución" de Sakamoto.

"_Claro, claro" _dijo el presentador. "_¿Pero podemos saber por qué el video salió de manos de un particular? ¿Era esto también parte de la estrategia? Porque ya el video lleva arriba de 900 000 visitas en youtube y sigue subiendo…"_

La señora negó con la cabeza, luciendo apenada. "_No, confieso que no lo era. Como verán en la pantalla detrás de mí, se ve como cualquier pelea callejera. No hay edición, conclusión, ni el logo de nuestra organización. Planeábamos compartir el mensaje que acabo de dar al final del video junto con una llamada de acción por parte de los actores, pero nos_

_vencieron las redes sociales esta vez"_

_"__Bueno, yo diría señora Rise, que tuvo el efecto deseado. Los comentarios en el video ya lo muestran…"_

La pantalla dejó de mostrar el video y se enfocó en los comentarios de redes sociales:

troller gurl- 2 minutes ago

_Increíble actuación de Schneider! Casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi! Pensé que era de verdad!_

Reply 304

_View all 32 replies _

Buggag 9 minutes ago

_Sí, verdad? Amoooooo a Wakabayashi! Quién diría que era tan buen actor? :*_

Reply

Colhlpáč 11 minutes ago

_No me lo creo. Esto se ve super falso! La editora de esto debe una idiota! :v_

Reply 981

View all 79 replies

Isaiah aanido 12 minutes ago

_Quién más piensa que Wakabayashi pelea como niña? :v_

Reply 1163

View all 95 replies 

MiakaXTamahome 15 minutes ago

_Al principio pensé que era de verdad! Esta es la mejor promoción que he visto en contra de la violencia en AÑOS!_

Reply

...

Sakamoto apagó el televisor poco después. Wakabayashi se quedó viendo la pantalla en negro por unos segundos hasta que sintió su celular vibrar. Era un mensaje de Mikami:

_"__¡¿Cómo no me dijiste que era un comercial?! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto, Gen-kun!"_

Wakabayashi iba a mandarle un mensaje explicando la situación cuando la mano de tigre de Sakamoto se posó sobre la suya violentamente. "¡Ni lo piense, Wakabayashi-san! ¡Nadie excepto los que estuvieron allí deben enterarse de que esto no es verdadero!"

"¡Pero es sólo Mikami!"

"Que estará siendo bombardeado próximamente por la prensa japonesa. Y los japoneses no son grandes mentirosos excepto en casos muy específicos…"

Sakamoto liberó al portero de su agarre y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. "Es mejor que se retire, Wakabayashi- san. El que usted esté aquí puede poner en duda nuestra versión."

Wakabayashi no quería partir sin haber visto a la chica. A eso había venido después de todo. "Por favor, nada más permítame quedarme hasta hablar con Isabella. Quiero poner las cosas en claro y si es posible—"

"Si es posible ¿_qué?_" interrumpió Sakamoto con desprecio. "¿Pedirle que sea su _novia? _¿Que deje sus estudios de lado y se vaya con usted a Munich? ¡No me haga reír, Wakabayashi-san!" El hombre salió de la habitación y caminó hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

Se volvió y cansadamente le hizo señas a los guardaespaldas para que abrieran la puerta hacia la calle: "Usted no está capacitado para arreglar sus problemas. Isabella-san está muy joven para que ella tenga que enfrentar inconvenientes de este calibre y que no son de su propia autoría. Soy el tutor de Isabella hasta que cumpla 21 años. Mi palabra es definitiva: váyase a Munich ahora que he salvado su carrera de un escándalo y acepte que no volverá a ver a Isabella-san mientras yo pueda evitarlo."

El portero se caló su gorra y se dirigió hacia la salida. No iba a lograr nada con Sakamoto: el hombre en cierta parte tenía razón. No había podido reaccionar con prontitud. Y por más dinero que tuviera, jamás hubiera sabido a quién contactar para arreglar las cosas tan efectivamente como acababa de hacer ese hombre. En verdad estaban a un nivel diferente…

Saliendo de la casa, se sorprendió de encontrar a Tsubasa esperándolo con una expresión curiosa. Rápido se ensombreció su cara al ver la del arquero. Humillado, Genzo se subió al automóvil y no cruzó palabra con el prodigio hasta que éste lo dejó en su casa. No estando de humor para lidiar con posibles reporteros apostados en su jardín, entró por la parte de atrás, dejó sus llaves sobre el desayunador y se dirigió a la sala.

Una vez allí, revisó el buzón de voz de su celular y encontró múltiples mensajes:

"_¡Gen, soy Kaltz! ¿Qué diablos pasó, hermano? ¡Schneider tampoco me contesta! ¡Llámame o iré a tu casa a buscarte!"_

…

_"__¡Wakabayashi!" _se oyó la voz del presidente del Hamburgo, "_¡Increíble promoción para el equipo! Quieren una entrevista contigo y con Schneider tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Andas con ese rebelde? Llámenme cuando puedan. Tengo una nueva propuesta para extender sus contratos antes de que firmen definitivamente con el Bayern."_

_…_

_"__¡Genzo! Aquí Mikami. Llámame cuando puedas. Di las declaraciones a la prensa sobre el comercial, pero quieren más detalles."_

_…_

_"__Wakabayashi-kun, soy Marie…" _El portero abrió los ojos y puso su teléfono en altavoz. "_Karl está bien. Está encerrado en su cuarto, pero papá dice que se calmará. Quería agradecerte por pagarle a esa gente para que dijeran que todo fue un comercial. A nadie se le había ocurrido. Papá está agradecido y dice que esto no cambia nada: que puedes irte al_

_Bayern con Karl si aún lo deseas…E Isabella está bien, hablé con ella hace poco. Quería también que lo supieras..."_

Lo último lo llenó de desesperación. Si sólo supieran que él no había hecho nada. Que lo podía haber empeorado, de

hecho… Con un grito salvaje tiró su teléfono hacia la pared más cercana, destrozándolo por completo. Sakamoto tenía razón. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo proteger a los que amaba.

Era un inútil.

Iba a cerrar los ojos y forzarse a dormir cuando su timbre sonó. Lo ignoró pensando en la prensa, pero después de unos momentos, una voz calma llamaba desde afuera.

"¡Wakabayashi-kun! ¡Soy Misaki! ¡Abre, por favor!"


	11. Un diferente tipo de entrenamiento

**Capítulo XI. Un diferente tipo de entrenamiento**

El siguiente lunes fue un caos para la chica de los lentes. Gracias a la mente prodigiosa de Sakamoto, y no en poca parte a su dinero, un escándalo de proporciones titánicas había sido evitado. E Isabella se volvió estrella de la noche a la mañana en su colegio.

"Esta es la quinta carta que me piden que te entregue hoy, Isabella. ¡Y esta vez es de un chico que en mi vida he visto!" dijo Shery con frustración después de entrar a la clase. La peliazul le pasó a su amiga una nota escrita a mano en donde un chico de un grado menor la invitaba a salir después de clases. "Después del _comercial, _te has vuelto increíblemente popular…" susurró la chica.

"No me digas…." Isabella murmuró cerrando los ojos con fastidio: arrugó la nota y la metió en su bolso. Desde que el evento del hospital, Wakabayashi no se había vuelto a comunicar con ella. Schneider lo había intentado, pero ella le dejó en claro que Sakamoto le había prohibido terminantemente comunicarse con ninguno de los dos.

Marie entró a la clase y se sentó delante de sus amigas. "Las chicas de los otros grupos están como locas con mi hermano después del comercial. ¡Nunca me han hablado y ahora quieren mi amistad para que las lleve a casa!"

Shery empezó a instruir a Marie en cómo deshacerse de las interesadas e Isabella abrió su libro para repasar antes de la prueba de inglés. Tenía suficientes posibilidades de graduarse bajo las condiciones de Sakamoto y no iba a echar todo a perder en la hora final. Su internado en Francia con David Guetta dependía de ello.

"¿Te ha contactado Wakabayashi?" preguntó Marie suavemente, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Isabella no alzó la vista de su libro. "No. Seguro la televisión lo ha tenido bastante ocupado." La rubia asintió sin comentarios. Wakabayashi y su hermano habían salido en todos los programas posibles gracias al _comercial_. Wakabayashi se había vuelto una mariposa social: salía en los programas mañaneros dando declaraciones después de su práctica, era juez invitado en concursos de talento, e incluso se rumoreaba que participaría en un reality show sobre aspirantes a futbolistas. Era adorado por la prensa y parecía que él los adoraba también.

"¿Es cierto que Karl y él firmaron recientemente un contrato con Dolce and Gabbana …?" Shery preguntó

Isabella asintió y contestó antes de que Marie pudiera hacerlo. "Sí. Ya pegaron las vallas publicitarias alrededor de la ciudad…"

En realidad, tal como probablemente sus amigas sospechaban, Isabella había hecho todo lo posible por contactar a Wakabayashi, pero en todos lados había encontrado obstáculos. Por más buena que fuera en computación, no pudo obtener el número del portero. No podía recurrir a Marie, o a Schneider… Shery, por más que quisiera ayudarla, tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo.

Lo último que se le ocurrió fue esperar afuera del estadio el día del último partido que tuvo Wakabayashi en la ciudad. Llovía horrores. Lo vio pasar de lejos en el bus de los futbolistas, en medio de un mar de fans. Gritó todo lo que pudo y corrió a toda velocidad rezando porque Wakabayashi la viera en alguna de las ventanas.

Se resbaló en un charco y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Era una suerte que lloviera: no creía que hubiera podido disimular las lágrimas de dolor y decepción. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Wakabayashi bajara del autobús a auxiliarla?

Se levantó y sacudió su falda todo lo que pudo. A la señora Bloomfield le hubiera dado un infarto si la hubiera visto llegar así, por lo que se desvió a la casa de Shery. Bajo la lluvia, Isabella pasó por un gran escaparate de electrónicos, donde vio un comercial (el primero de muchos) con Wakabayashi.

No parecía el Wakabayashi que ella conocía. Era más maduro, más… inalcanzable…

A partir de ese día, la chica de lentes encontraba publicidad con la cara del arquero estampada a donde quiera que fuera. En cada parada del metro, en los altos de los grandes edificios, y hasta en el intermedio de sus series favoritas salía Wakabayashi en comerciales. Era como si del reservado portero que a Isabella le había interesado alguna vez no quedara nada.

Y eso le enojaba. _'¿Puede salirme hasta en la sopa, pero no puede buscarme? Pues que se pierda. ¡Yo me iré de Berlín y que se vayan todos al diablo!'_

Así pasó agosto. Y setiembre junto con octubre le siguieron implacables. Las pruebas y las clases se volvían más duras, en recta final para el fin de la secundaria y la graduación. Marie y Shery hacían planes para entrar a la universidad: estaban a la espera de sus cartas de aceptación, de hecho.

La rubia tenía grandes esperanzas de estudiar arquitectura en la universidad RWTH Aachen cerca de Dusseldorff y Shery estaba apostando por leyes en la universidad de Dusseldorff. Cuando le preguntaban a Isabella, ella esquivaba responderles, excusándose en que había que terminar el colegio primero.

No quería tener que decirles que la habían aceptado en la Universidad de Bordeaux para la carrera de Economía y Gerencia. Así podría entrenar con Guetta y ser dj por un rato en lo que tuviera que asumir el mando de la compañía de su padre. La despedida sería dolorosa, sin embargo. No estaría en la graduación. Quería dejar Alemania lo más pronto posible y, con ella, cualquier recuerdo de lo que pasó con Wakabayashi. Aquí no le era posible olvidarlo teniendo su cara hasta en el cereal… Y eso era literal: lo está patrocinando una marca de cereal…

El portero, por su lado, estaba en entrenamiento riguroso. Había aceptado la oferta del Hamburgo de quedarse, para alivio de Schneider, quien partió al Bayern tan pronto como su cara sanó de las heridas de la pelea. Estuvo de acuerdo en el plan de Sakamoto, y se comportó como su brillante ser en frente de la prensa. De hecho, Wakabayashi estaba sorprendido de los dotes de actuación del rubio. Frente a las cámaras y a sus compañeros, nadie podría sospechar que en realidad Schneider lo detestaba. Trató de hablar con su amigo después de la última práctica que tuvieron juntos en el Hamburgo, pero una pared de hielo hubiera hecho una conversación más cálida.

"Mañana te vas a Munich temprano, ¿cierto? Marie me lo comentó" dijo Wakabayashi mientras arreglaba su bolso de deporte. Schneider lo ignoró mientras se secaba con una toalla después del baño.

"Es bueno que ya no nos queden entrevistas que hacer juntos. Es un poco difícil saber qué decir…"

Schneider abrió su casillero, sacando su desodorante en spray. "Yo sé exactamente lo que quiero decir. Que eres un maldito traidor y que por tu culpa, una vez más, la mujer que amo estuvo en problemas." El rubio volvió a ver al portero con frialdad. "Pero como me importa mucho su futuro y mi carrera, me tengo que morder la lengua y dejar que la gente piense que eres un maldito héroe…"

Wakabayashi cerró de un portazo su casillero abierto y confrontó al alemán. "¿Yo? ¿Un traidor? Lo que pasó con Isabella jamás hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera podido hablar tranquilamente con ella cuando estuvimos en tu casa. ¡Antes de que a propósito soltaras que yo 'planeaba' volver con Sabine! Tal vez hubiera podido aclarar mis sentimientos y nadie se hubiera visto traicionado"

El alemán bufó mientras se ponía su ropa interior y sus pantalones. "Eres un maldito descarado, Wakabayashi. Ella estaba saliendo conmigo. ¡Tú no le dabas ni el tiempo del día por andar detrás de Sabine! Piensas que todos debemos movernos del camino por ti, _arsloch_."

Wakabayashi sabía que merecía los insultos. Lo sabía bien. Karl no sólo estaba enojado por lo de Isabella: lo de Sabine también salía a la luz después de tanto tiempo. "Tienes razón, soy un cabrón. Pero tú sabes que Isabella no te quiere. Ella me quiere a mí. Es obvio para todos…"

"¿Entonces no debía haber luchado por ella? ¡No puedo creer que pienses que me iba a quedar de manos cruzadas! ¡Ella estaba aprendiendo a amarme!"

"Se estaba acostumbrando a ti, Karl, ¿que no lo entiendes?"

El rubio terminó de ponerse su camisa, se calzó sus tennis, y cerró la puerta de su casillero. Se enfiló hacia la salida del vestidor, pero antes de salir de volteó hacia el portero. "Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de ella. No sabes cuál es su música favorita. No sabes qué planea estudiar en la universidad. No sabes todo lo que quiere ser DJ y viajar por el mundo tocando música electrónica. No puedo creer que estés enamorado de una mujer a la que conoces tan poco y me vengas a decir este tipo de estupideces…"

Wakabayashi iba a contestar, pero el rubio tuvo la última palabra: "Nunca más vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, _hurensohn_.

No somos amigos. Tú no eres nada para mí."

El arquero se sorprendió. Schneider tenía que odiarlo mucho para insultarlo de esa manera. Y no lo culpaba. Después de aquel día, había tratado de ir al colegio de Isabella a ver si podía hablar personalmente con ella, pero Sakamoto la esperaba a la salida y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hacerse notar. Su número fue bloqueado en el celular de la chica y sabía con certeza quién había dado esa orden. A cada lugar que la chica iba, tenía guardaespaldas cerca.

Ella misma no lo notaba, pero se dejaban ver por Wakabayashi con total propósito de disuadirlo. Y estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, pero recordó las palabras de su amigo Taro Misaki.

El artista llegó a su casa ese día y se dedicó a hacerle compañía y asegurarse que no hiciera más desastres. Y de él vino, pocos días después, el curso de acción que estaba tomando.

"Wakabayashi-kun, Sakamoto-san tiene razón. No quieres a la prensa y no les tienes respeto. Eres uno de los miembros

menos populares del equipo del Japón en cuanto a entrevistas y a medios." "¡Son unos buitres, Misaki! ¿Me culpas?" bufó el portero con frustración.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. "En lo absoluto, Wakabayashi-kun. Pero tienen una gran influencia. Podrían haberte causado muchos problemas. Hasta un despido del Hamburgo por indisciplina. Y dime, Wakabayashi-kun, ¿quién te hubiera contratado entonces con antecedentes de ser violento?"

Otras cosas más en la que el portero no había pensado. Se hundió más en su sillón, deseando desaparecer por su ingenuidad. Misaki se sentó a su lado después de tomar su taza de café de la mesita.

"Hyuga-kun era igual que tú, ¿sabes?" comentó el artista sorbiendo su café.

"Ja, ja, ja, yo no soy como Hyuga en lo mínimo. Él es una bomba de tiempo y ni él mismo sabe cuándo va a explotar… Es un adolescente modoso con un pasado sufrido… con problemas de ira… jugando fútbol… en una de las mejores ligas del mundo. Parece un muy elaborado j-drama ochentero…"

Misaki rió con ganas, contemplando la reacción del Tigre ante una comparación como esa. "Mientras que eso puede que

sea posible, no es necesariamente lo que quería decir…"

Mirando el televisor, ESPN estaba entrevistando a Pierre, eterno rival francés de Misaki. El rubio manejaba a la periodista como si nada, respondiendo sus preguntas indiscretas con cándidas sonrisas y quedando como un héroe.

"Debes aprender a manejar a la prensa como lo hace Pierre, Wakabayashi. Sólo así podrás tener una oportunidad con esa chica sin que todo se arruine…"

El portero miró a su colega como si estuviera borracho y luego se fijó en el televisor: el francés reía discretamente, y saludaba a sus fans. Estaba vestido impecablemente y no parecía estresado del todo.

"Pon atención a sus declaraciones. Mira cómo se comporta cuando le preguntan cosas" instruyó Misaki. Pierre estaba discutiendo sobre el último partido de su equipo. Estaba impecablemente vestido.

_"__Hay rumores de que deja el Girondins por seguir a Taro Misaki al Paris St. Germain. ¿Es eso cierto, señor Pierre?" _la periodista preguntó directamente.

"_Sólo Pierre, por favor querida_. _Si no, pensaré que le estás hablando a mi padre…" _Pierre dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de la chica.

La mujer rió tontamente. Era evidente que le atraía el futbolista.

"_En cuanto a tu pregunta, sólo te diré que yo no sigo a nadie. Por lo general me siguen."_

_"__Hmmm, pero no todos. De hecho, en las declaraciones de su compañero de selección, Louis Napoleon, se nota un poco_

_de tensión, ¿no?"_

Pierre sonríe y cierra los ojos. _"Louis siempre ha sido famoso por sus francas opiniones. Siempre lo he admirado por ello._

_¿Qué sería del ser humano si no fuéramos diferentes? ¿Qué sería del equipo de Francia si no tuviéramos tantas habilidades diferentes?"_

Mientras la entrevista continuaba, Wakabayashi entendía menos y menos. ¿_Pero es que esa periodista no se da cuenta de que en realidad él no estaba respondiendo nada?_

"¿Lo notaste, Wakabayashi-kun?

"Creo… En realidad esquivó todas las respuestas, ¿verdad?"

Misaki asintió. "Al principio, cuando llegué a Francia, yo no podía hablar francés lo suficientemente bien para una entrevista, así que Pierre se ofreció a ayudarme por un tiempo. Allí aprendí a navegar la prensa como nunca nos enseñaron en Japón."

Wakabayashi estaba poniendo atención realmente. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto a Pierre en un escándalo. Si pensaba en Napoleon o en Hyuga, por otra parte, la situación cambiaba bastante.

"Hay maneras de manejar a la prensa sutilmente, Wakabayashi-kun. Tsubasa, Natureza, por ejemplo, son ellos mismos. Su entusiasmo por el deporte es sincero y contagioso. Pierre, Juan Díaz, y…Schneider, por otra parte, 'encantan' a la prensa. Sus comportamientos son altivos, de genios, pero a la vez juegan con la idea de que son totalmente amigables con los medios. La realidad, por supuesto, es diferente, pero nadie osaría contradecirlos…"

El portero respiro hondamente. "Pero yo no soy así. No soy tan honesto como Tsubasa o tan persuasivo como Pierre. Y Dios sabe que no tengo el talento de Juan Díaz para decirle a los periodistas lo que se merecen y aun así tenerlos a mis pies…"

Misaki asintió: él conocía a Wakabayashi desde niños. Lo tenía bien presente.

"Entonces crea tu propia marca. Eres un genio, Wakabayashi. Eres serio, profesional, y también una buena persona. Puedes capitalizar eso. Y debes contratar a un representante para que explote tus cualidades: mira los milagros que hicieron con Hyuga. La gente tiene que conocerte y quererte. O al menos querer a la imagen que les vas a vender…"

"Eso suena horrible, Misaki. Suena como si yo fuera una cosa…"

"Piénsalo de esta manera: si hay un precio por jugar el juego que amamos y que nos paguen por ello, ese precio es esto…"

Si había un precio que pagar, Wakabayashi decidió que lo haría. Como su representante, contrató a una mujer llamada Katya Zamolodchikova que venía fuertemente recomendada por Roberto Hongo.

Era una persona…extraña. Era alta, casi tanto como él, blanca, de cabello rubio blanquecino, con mucho maquillaje y un estilo de vestir escandaloso. Y con un fuerte acento ruso, lo que hacía a Wakabayashi dudar de si ella entendía todo lo que él le contaba que quería: nada más la veía apuntando en una libreta roja y repitiendo "Da". Pero cuando aseguró

contratos con casas diseñadoras y hasta marcas de cereal, tuvo que cambiar su perspectiva. De la noche a la mañana se vio en breves entrevistas con periodistas interesantes, nada que ver con el estilo Diermissen. Según el presidente del Hamburgo, su popularidad afuera de las canchas había logrado un incremento en las ventas de entradas. Y Mikami en Japón le contaba que las ventas de toda la mercadería de fútbol alusiva a la selección del Japón aumentaban exponencialmente ahora que su popularidad en Alemania se incrementaba.

Sin embargo, la verdadera valía de Katya salió a la luz cuando vieron en su casa el _comercial _que lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de conseguir una representante. Era un sábado por la mañana. Wakabayashi había terminado su trote matutino y Katya llegó temprano a discutir su horario. El portero la invitó a desayunar: encendiendo el televisor de la cocina, el portero sacó de la despensa una mezcla de pancakes y se puso a prepararla expertamente.

"Golkiper" dijo la mujer sentada al desayunador, porque Dios sabe que jamás pudo pronunciar su apellido correctamente y sólo 'portero' podía decirle. "Esa pelea fue lo que terminó su amistad con Schneider. ¿Correcto?"

Wakabayashi, desde la estufa, se sorprendió. El _comercial _estaba en el televisor. Ya casi no lo veía estos días. El

problema le parecía tan lejano ahora… "No, Katya. Esa pelea no fue real. Fue sólo para el comercial…"

La mujer lo miró por dos segundos y luego soltó una sonora carcajada. "Golkiper, no mienta. Conozco la mirada de los hombres celosos. Y esa muchacha estaba asustada, pero cubriéndolo a usted. Eso es todo lo que necesito ver…" terminó la mujer con su acento severo.

Wakabayashi apagó la estufa y llevó los dos platos con pancakes al desayunador. No valía la pena seguir ocultando las cosas. "Se llama Isabella…" dijo después de comer un poco.

La mujer suspiró. "¡Apellido, Golkiper, apellido!" dijo frustradamente, sacando la libreta roja de su bolso. Destapando el bolígrafo, lamió la punta del mismo en un modo secretarial.

"Del Castillo y García…" murmuró Wakabayashi mientras le ponía miel a su comida.

"Castillo y García… Hmmmm… ¿Productores de café?"

"No estoy muy seguro…" respondió el muchacho confundido. Sabía que Isabella eventualmente heredaría una empresa, pero nunca supo de qué…

Katya apuntó en su libreta y volvió al ataque, "¿Edad?" "19 años…"

"Un poco joven para usted, Golkiper…"

Eso ofendió al portero. Nunca lo confesaría, pero ser uno de los mayores del grupo de jugadores de Japón siempre le había horrorizado. "¡Katya, por Dios! ¡Tengo 25 años!"

Katya, por supuesto, había adivinado su debilidad. "¡Y parece más viejo! ¡Seguro por eso señorita lo mandó a volar!" exclamó la mujer desafiante mientras se comía un pedazo de pancake. Siempre trataba de crear una reacción en el portero para hacerlo controlarse después y así evitar que la prensa le pusiera trampas. Pero esta vez sólo vio a su representado cabizbajo y serio.

Wakabayashi perdió el apetito y apartó el plato de sí. "Su tutor no me aprueba. Y no lo culpo, la verdad. Han pasado

meses y no he podido acercarme a ella. No sé cómo sin echar las cosas a perder más de lo que ya están…" "O sea, Golkiper, ¿no han hablado después de pelea?"

Ante la negativa del muchacho, Katya se levantó y tomó su bolso. "¡Hombres! No hay que perder tiempo. Hay que hacer

lo que hay que hacer. Revise su correo en 1 hora, Golkiper."

La mujer le dio un beso en cada mejilla y salió por la puerta trasera en un ruido de tacones y murmuraciones en ruso.

Una hora después, Wakabayashi comprobaba nuevamente por qué Roberto la había recomendado tanto:

_Dobroye utro, Golkiper,_

_Abajo encontrará plan para próximos dos días. Estoy asegurando el resto quincena._

_30 de Setiembre_

_-Práctica 9am-2pm. Descanso_

_-Sesión de fotos Tommy Hilfiger._

_1 de Octubre_

_-Filmación para "Wetten, dass..?" -__Programas de apuestas por retos. Llevar traje azul marino cortesía de Dolce and Gabanna. Empieza 9 am y termina (en teoría) 5pm. Es comedia. ¡Sonreír!_

_-Entrevista en "Radio Mi Amigo". 7pm. Comentar sobre la buena racha del Hamburgo y predicciones sobre los equipos que subirán a la serie A. Llevaré la camisa polo de Calvin Klein porque se grabará video de la entrevista. ¡Se rifará gorra con firma de Golkiper! ¡Mucho rating!_

_v__Atentomente,_

_Katya_

...

Isabella estaba furiosa. Desde hacía días había un chico que le dejaba notas donde fuera. Y realmente donde fuera: en su casillero, en su escritorio, incluso en la puerta del baño de chicas al que le gustaba ir en el 3er piso.

Cuando fue a comprar comida y apareció otra nota en su bandeja, la chica perdió la paciencia.

_"__Ve al jardín de las rosas. ¡Te espero allí! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!"_

La chica de lentes marchó decididamente hacia la parte de atrás del colegio. Contempló llevarse un bate, pero no tenía la llave del armario de suplementos.

Abriendo la puerta del jardín violentamente, la chica espió al muchacho sentado en la fuente. Marchando decididamente, le tiró la nota arrugada hacia el pecho.

"Yo creo que el hecho de que no te contestara las otras notas es prueba de que no quiero nada contigo, ¡¿no?!" exclamó

furiosa. "¡Déjame en paz! ¡O juro por lo más sagrado que la próxima vez vendré a buscarte con un bate en la mano!"

El afectado, presa del terror, nada más alcanzó a murmurar un _Lo siento _y otro ¡_Ya está aquí! _hacia los arbustos de rosas blancas antes de salir despavorido del jardín.

Isabella lo vio correr hacia la salida, no comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Unos tacones caminando detrás de ella, sin embargo, le avisaron que no estaba sola.

De los arbustos salió una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y labios rojos como la sangre. Le sonrió, hizo una reverencia y luego le besó una vez en cada mejilla.

"Soy Katya Zamolodchikova. Represento a una persona muy interesada en que usted asista a la grabación de un programa de radio," dijo la mujer con un acento ruso marcado.

La chica negó con la cabeza, vagamente confundida, "Hmmm, creo que usted se ha equivocado de persona…"

"¿Es usted Isabella del Castillo y García, heredera de las empresas del mismo nombre?"

"Pues sí… Pero si quiere hablar de las empresas, sería mejor que entrevistar al presidente actual, mi tutor…." dijo la muchacha, retrocediendo un poco. ¿Sería una trampa de algún periodista? Después de lo que pasó, Sakamoto le advirtió sobre la prensa y lo inescrupulosa que esta podía ser.

"¡Nyet, nyet, nyet!" Katya se rió, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sacó un gafete que decía INVITADO y traía el logo de una importante radioemisora.

Una emisora de temas deportivos…

"La persona que yo represento estará allí. Tengo entendido que no se ven desde hace meses. Después de que filmaron un _comercial _juntos…"

Isabella se sonrojó y una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir de sus ojos. _No podía ser… ¿O sí? _La chica sacudió la cabeza, ajustándose los anteojos para evitar llorar frente a la mujer.

Katya sonrió con pena. Esa pobre chica debió haberse sentido tan abandonada. "Y mi representado quiere explicar por qué no ha podido buscar a usted…Por favor asista." Katya terminó, poniendo el gafete y una nota con el día y la hora en manos de la muchacha. Con un gesto de la cabeza, se retiró del jardín.

A pocos metros del mismo, Katya volteó a ver cómo la chica estaba ahora de rodillas y abrazaba el gafete.

Parecía que lloraba…


	12. El Reencuentro

**Capítulo XII. El Reencuentro**

El día de la entrevista Isabella fue al colegio como de costumbre. Habló con sus amigas como siempre y llegó a su casa en tiempo, como Sakamoto esperaba.

A las 5 y 30 de la tarde, sin embargo, bajó a la cocina donde estaba la señora Bloomfield cocinando.

"Isabella, ya casi está la cena. Hice lasagna de pollo, ¡tu favorita!"

La chica sonrió ante el olor tentador de la mezcla. Demasiado tentador. Ya podría ver a Wakabayashi otro día, ¿no?

_'__No, Isabella, no! ¡A la misión!' _se repitió la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza_. _Caminó hacia el gabinete donde guardaban los medicamentos y empezó a buscar calmantes. "Señora, Bloomfield, creo que no voy a comer…"

La buena mujer se volvió lentamente hacia la muchacha. El hecho de que Isabella no comiera era sin precedentes. La muchacha se apresuró a explicar, "Es que me duele el estómago…" "Bueno, le puedo hacer una sopa. Le sentará mejor"

"¡No, no, realmente no lo necesito!" Isabella exclamó, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Lo que quería era fingir que no se sentía bien para encerrarse en su habitación y esperar el momento oportuno para salir rumbo hacia la estación de radio.

La señora negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a llenar de agua una cafetera y la puso en la estufa, "¡Al menos un té de menta!"

Isabella respiró profundamente. Últimamente disfrutaba de las atenciones maternales de la señora Bloomfield, pero esto estaba quitándole tiempo valioso. Como pudo, se tomó unas pastillas para el dolor y se tragó el té de menta que la señora le preparó como toda una valiente. Le deseó las buenas noches a la dama y, una vez afuera de vista, corrió al primer baño disponible a atragantarse de agua fría y así tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría hablar con Wakabayashi sin tener la lengua más quemada de toda Alemania.

Todavía condoliéndose, subió hacia su habitación a terminar sus preparativos. No podía olvidar nada y nada podía fallar. Revisando su bolso una vez más, Isabella pasó lista de todo lo esencial que ocupaba:

*Gafete:Listo

* Identificación:Listo

* Dinero:Listo

* Lápiz de labios:Listo

*Perfume:Listo

* Celular:Listo

* Desodorante:Listo

* Maquillaje:Listo

* Gas pimienta: Listo

* Crema de manos:Listo

* Pañuelo:Listo

* Alcohol en gel:Listo

* Batería de repuesto:Listo

* Cargador portátil:Listo

* Enjuague bucal:Listo

* Audífonos: Listo

* Libro por si las cosas estaban lentas:Listo

* Limpiador de lentes y estuche:Listo

_'__¡Pff! ¡Los bolsos de hoy en día son tan pequeños! ¿Cómo esperan que cargue lo esencial y ser una mujer preparada si ni siquiera tengo espacio?!' _Isabella pensó mientras acomodaba y reacomodaba los contenidos de su bolso mensajero.

Mirando su reloj, casi le dio un paro cardíaco: _6 y 25. _¡Era ahora o nunca!

Asegurándose una última vez de que la señora Bloomfield estuviera en su habitación viendo su miniserie de costumbre, arregló almohadas debajo de su cobertor, y abrió la ventana hacia el patio trasero.

La chica amarró con el mejor nudo posible una cuerda alrededor de la pata de su cama. Lanzó el resto de la cuerda hacia afuera, temblando un poco ante la distancia hacia el suelo.

'_¡Soy una aspirante a DJ, maldita sea, no una alpinista!' _Isabella pensó mientras se miraba una última vez al espejo. Llevaba su largo cabello café suelto, sus anteojos bien puestos, maquillaje en buen lugar. Una jacket negra, blusa y leggings del mismo color complementaban una falda de cuadros roja con negro y unas botas café. ' _Me veo muy bien… Espero que Wakabayashi piense lo mismo...'_

Todavía temerosa, se sentó en el borde de la ventana. Con cuidado, se acomodó el bolso, tomó la cuerda firmemente, y empezó el descenso. El viento otoñal le enfriaba las piernas mientras bajaba por la pared. El bolso no se acomodaba como debiera, causándole perder el equilibrio unas cuantas veces. En una corriente de viento particularmente fuerte, Isabella perdió el agarre con su bota derecha y resbaló –aún con la cuerda firmemente agarrada— el resto del camino hacia el jardín. En una acción reflejo, soltó la cuerda y trató de absorber el golpe cayendo y rodando, pues no era mucho lo que faltaba para llegar al suelo.

Pero como siempre lo había sabido, su vocación no tenía nada que ver con el deporte: al caer, sonó un 'crick' en la rodilla izquierda. Rodó como planeado, pero al tratar de levantarse supo que algo no andaba muy bien. Su rodilla estaba estable, pero le dolía apoyarse en ella por mucho tiempo.

"No hay tiempo para condolerse" murmuró para sí misma mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa. Escondió la cuerda colgante detrás de la tubería y abrió sigilosamente la verja hacia la calle. "Todavía hay que caminar hacia la estación y ya no es tan temprano…"

...

A las 6 y 40, Wakabayashi aparcaba su automóvil en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de la radio. Había sido un día cansado: venía de la estación de televisión de grabar el programa de apuestas y ahora tenía que ir a discutir sobre fútbol en 20 minutos. La verdad, si hubiera sido por él, tomaba su coche y conducía directo a su casa. Pero Katya enfatizó que era demasiado importante que fuera a esa entrevista.

En el fondo, sin embargo, sentía que nada de lo que hacía afuera de su profesión tuviera algún valor. Todavía no se le ocurría una manera de contactar a Isabella sin que Sakamoto interfiriera. Schneider le dejó muy en claro que no quería saber de él, y ya no tenía amigos verdaderos en la ciudad. Su familia estaba lejos, Mikami también, y pese a que estaba haciendo lo que Misaki le sugirió para poder navegar el medio, no estaba más cerca de tener lo que deseaba.

De hecho, el partido con el Bayern se acercaba peligrosamente. Y la verdad, estaba estresado. Schneider jugaría con todo para destruirlo y no lo culpaba. Kaltz estaba con Wakabayashi, pero debía aceptar no eran tan buena mancuerna como lo solían ser el rubio y él. Y el nuevo entrenador… pues digamos que no le gustaban los extranjeros. Ya dos jugadores, uno mexicano y otro francés, fueron enviados a otros equipos y Carver, el jugador nuevo de Estados Unidos, estaba a punto de firmar contrato con el Frankfurt según lo que le comentó en secreto.

"_El entrenador no nos quiere, Wakabayashi. Seamos americanos, chinos, franceses, o malditos latinos, nos echará uno a __uno"_

_"__Dale tiempo Carver. A veces cuesta que nos crean capaces de lo que somos cuando venimos de países como los __nuestros, que no tienen mucha cultura futbolística"_

El estadounidense negó con la cabeza. _"No lo entiendes, Wakabayashi. Esto es xenofobia pura. A ti no te toca porque eres el portero estrella de la liga. Pero espera a que tengas un traspié. No te lo perdonará. Y el viejo presidente ya está retirado: no podrá protegerte más…"_

Las cosas en el Hamburgo podían no convenirle más dentro de algunos meses si Carver tenía razón. Cerrándose la gabardina y subiéndose el cuello de la misma, decidió enfocarse en la entrevista. Luego llamaría a Kaltz a ver si quería ir por unas cervezas. Realmente necesitaba despejarse.

Tomó el ascensor hacia la parte de afuera, dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio donde vería a su representante. A unos pasos de la misma, Katya se paseaba de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado, fumando un cigarro con una boquilla elegante. Parecía a punto de estrangular a su celular.

"Katya, ya llegué. Temprano como dijiste. Deja de llamarme, loca mujer" dijo Wakabayashi sorprendiendo a la mujer cuando estaba de espaldas a él.

La rusa probablemente brincó un metro del suelo, botó su boquilla del susto, y apenas atrapó su celular. "¡GOLKIPER!

¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no me sorprenda así?! ¡Me hizo perder mi cigarro y todo!" Katya lamentó

recuperando su boquilla y mirando con lástima a su cigarro en el pavimento.

El portero rio con ganas. "¡Pues qué bien! Ya te he dicho que fumar no es bueno."

Katya murmuró unas palabras en ruso y empujó al portero hacia la puerta. "Ve con el guardia, Golkipper. Te escoltará hacia el 7mo piso donde hablarás con Arturo González, el locutor."

"Hmmm, ¿un español?"

"Sí, también me sorprendió cuando oí programa la primera vez. Pero es muy popular en partes habla hispana. La entrevista de hoy será en alemán, pero retransmitida pronto con subtítulos por internet. A las 5pm más de 600 personas esperando que entrevista empiece, gran parte de ellas desde América Central y Sur. Así que, _chop chop_, adentro ya…"

Wakabayashi le hizo una breve reverencia a Katya y entró al edificio sin más demora. Hablar de fútbol para conocedores de fútbol de todos lados. La noche se hacía marginalmente mejor: al menos a ellos no les importaba que él fuera japonés jugando en un equipo alemán. _El balón es tu amigo…_

Faltando 5 minutos para las 7, Katya se disponía a entrar. No había logrado localizar a Isabella. No podía creer que la chica no hubiera venido. _Piz'da…_

Justo cuando subía las escaleras, oyó unos pasos y jadeos viniendo de calle abajo. Volteando y bajando aprisa, miró como a la izquierda Isabella corría sin aire. En realidad, cojeaba/corría.

"Zamedlit', devochka! ¡Va a caer si no para!" Katya dijo mientras trotaba hacia la chica. La atrapó justo cuando tropezaba.

Isabella jadeó y se limpió el sudor con su pañuelo. La estación no estaba tan lejos, pero el dolor de rodilla empeoraba con cada paso. Nunca se había alegrado tanto como hoy de haber llevado botas. "La entrevista… ¿Ya empezó?"

La rusa sonrió, "En 3 minutos. Vamos, la llevo…"

Apoyándose en la mujer, Isabella subió la escalera con dificultad y juntas fueron escoltadas hacia la sala de invitados, separada por un vidrio de la sala de grabación.

Isabella inmediatamente cojeó hacia el vidrio, atrayendo la atención del portero.

Wakabayashi abrió los ojos como platos e hizo un intento de acercarse al vidrio, pero la mano del locutor sobre su brazo derecho lo detuvo. La entrevista estaba a punto de comentar.

"Isabella…" Katya susurró a la chica, "la entrevista ya comienza. Tome asiento. Golkiper la puede ver desde allí…"

Reticente, Isabella le hizo caso a Katya y se sentó en la silla más cercana al vidrio. En pocos momentos, la luz de la cabina de hizo un poco más tenue y una luz roja encima de los micrófonos indicó el inicio del programa.

"¡Muy pero que muy buenas noches, chavales! Para todos ustedes escuchas de Radio Amigo, ¡aquí su fanático deportivo favorito, Artuuuuuuro González! Porque lo prometido es deuda, estoy aquí con el portero del milagro, el Super Para Todo, ¡el japonés Genzo Wakabayashi!"

Aplausos grabados sonaron desde la cabina. El portero sonrió "Hola González, ¡un gusto estar aquí con ustedes!"

"¡Nosotros estamos contentos de tenerte aquí! ¡No habíamos tenido tanto rating desde que Hitler murió!" bromeó González.

"Mientras que no esperen que yo haga lo mismo, todo está bien…" dijo Genzo tratando de relajarse un poco. Estaba nervioso y, con Isabella en la habitación de a la par, simplemente no podía calmarse. Miro hacia la ventana y vio que la chica estaba sonriendo, divertida, y Katya le daba pulgares arriba por la respuesta. _Tranquilízate, Wakabayashi. Piensa que estás hablando con tus amigos, como Misaki te enseñó._

"¡Nooo, todo lo contrario, Wakabayashi! ¡Esperamos que nos cuentes de tu vida! El Hamburgo ha subido de puestos como agua caliente desde que estás de portero titular. Muchos decimos que sólo gracias a ti y a Schneider el equipo está ahora como está"

_Sarcástico e impertinente, como Juan Díaz. "_Si la gloria sólo fuera de Schneider y mía, pues me deben muchos años de salario, ¿no?"

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, pues sí, indudablemente. Y a propósito de Schneider y salarios, se dice que el Bayern le pagó muuuucho más y que por eso salió de Hamburgo en malos términos. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Wakabayashi se sorprendió. Schneider salió sólo en malos términos con él. Pero muchos pensaban que Schneider detestaba el Hamburgo, por su frialdad en las últimas prácticas. _Responde pero no responde, como Pierre. _"Bueno, lo del dinero si tendrías que preguntarle a él, yo apenas puedo controlar mis propias finanzas, ja, ja, ja. En cuanto a salir en malos términos, pues lo dudo mucho. Simplemente cambió de trabajo. Si todos saliéramos en malos términos de nuestros trabajos anteriores, ¿qué sería de cualquier industria?"

Mientras la entrevista continuaba, Katya se maravilló de la compostura del portero. No había querido compartir las habladurías con su representado, pero cierto sector no creyó la explicación del _comercial _para el video de la pelea. Y nada más había que fijarse en Schneider para saber que él y Wakabayashi ya no eran amigos. Esa y las preguntas que siguieron fueron exclusivamente para ver si el portero confesaba algo sobre la ruptura de la amistad, pero Wakabayashi las esquivó magistralmente. Al ver que no ganaría nada, el locutor entró a los temas de fútbol, donde el japonés estaba más que en su charco.

"Y este domingo juegan contra el Bayern en partido clasificatorio, Wakabayashi. Necesitan los 3 puntos de este partido para destronarlos. Pero el entrenador Schneider ha dado declaraciones de que el Hamburgo no podrá contra su técnica.

¿Será tan difícil como predice?" pregunta González.

"Bueno, les garantizo no les será fácil ganarnos. Mi portería estará siempre bien defendida" dijo Wakabayashi con presteza. _Con pasión, como Tsubasa. _"Mi equipo me apoya y he encarado a los mejores. De hecho, confieso que estoy más que entusiasmado por enfrentar a viejos rivales…"

"Interesante. Y parece que la gente, aquí en los comentarios de Facebook, también mencionan interés por ese encuentro de rivales. Schneider es un favorito, como lo es Stefan Levin. Sho Shun Ko no se menciona mucho, pero espero que cumpla un buen papel…"

Wakabayashi salió en defensa de su colega. "Por lo general, a los asiáticos se nos subestima. Pero en el mundial juvenil Sho demostró tener un tiro tan potente como el de cualquier profesional de la Bundesliga. No lo he enfrentado desde la copa asiática, pero me atrevo a decir que Tailandia no llegó más lejos sólo porque Sho estaba lesionado."

"Wakabayashi, para terminar esta parte del programa… Pues, hay rumores de que el actual entrenador del Hamburgo tiene, por así decirlo, una preferencia… nacional… y que por eso compañeros extranjeros han solicitado cambios de equipo. ¿Qué nos puede decir usted al respecto?" preguntó González.

El muchacho titubeó por algunos momentos. Si decía lo que realmente sabía, podía traer un escándalo al equipo. Pero tampoco podía negar una situación que hasta para los fans era obvia. "En ciertos clubes europeos se está dando esta preocupante tendencia. Los jugadores asiáticos hemos sufrido por años la discriminación. Y me atrevo a decir que no sólo los asiáticos. Si tu país no tiene gran tradición futbolística, y no tienes los contactos, es poco probable que algún club te fiche. Espero de corazón que el Hamburgo no llegue a convertirse en uno de esos clubes…"

Gonzáles le miro seriamente. Podía adivinar lo que Wakabayashi quería decir y que podría llegar a ser una gran historia. "¡Bueno, aquí lo tuvieron ustedes, chavales! ¡Genzo Wakabayashi en conversación con nosotros! ¡Deséenle suerte en su partido del próximo sábado con el Bayern y comenten si lo quieren de vuelta!"

El programa terminó y Wakabayashi salió de la cabina tan rápido como la etiqueta se lo permitió. Al salir, vio a Katya que lo esperaba en la puerta. La siguió hasta una cafetería donde estaba Isabella sentada tomando agua. La muchacha se levantó despacio al verlo entrar, con una sonrisa apenada.

Sin pensarlo, entró y la abrazó, levantándola varios centímetros del suelo. No hubo palabras: la muchacha empezó a besarlo tan pronto tuvo sus labios al alcance y él le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Habían esperado mucho sin saber si se iban a encontrar: él desesperanzado, ella abandonada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó él apenas se separaron por aire. No dejó de abrazarla. Cada vez que se separaban no se veían por largo tiempo y las cosas se complicaban.

"Katya logró contactarme en el colegio… Me invitó… Pensé que tú la habías mandado…" dijo la chica besando sus labios brevemente.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Lo hizo por su cuenta. Yo traté de contactarte por todos los medios, pero Sakamoto te tiene bien vigilada… Y ha bloqueado mi número y mis mensajes de tu cuenta de correo…"

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pensó que Sakamoto había arreglado el escándalo y que Wakabayashi se había alejado para acallar las habladurías. O al menos eso fue lo que Sakamoto le dio a entender. Su mirada le dijo al portero todo lo que necesitaba saber: ella no estaba al tanto de lo que su tutor pensaba de él.

"Isabella, debes saber que Sakamoto no piensa mucho de mí. Yo fui a verte después de lo que pasó en el hospital. Me avergüenza decir que si no fuera por tu tutor, todo se hubiera salido fuera de control. Yo no fui capaz de actuar tan rápido…"

La chica tomó las manos del portero con cariño. "Por eso es que te estás esforzando con la prensa, ¿no?"

El muchacho asintió. "Si puedo controlar a los medios, podría evitar situaciones peligrosas en el futuro. Por eso me he esforzado para aprender todo lo que necesito"

Isabella asintió. Ella estaba siendo entrenada en lo mismo por Sakamoto. Sabía que después de su internado en Francia, no podría seguir posponiendo tomar el control de la empresa de su padre y que debería lidiar con los medios entonces. Miró a Wakabayashi, respirando hondo. "Wakabayashi—"

"Genzo" interrumpió el muchacho antes de otro beso.

A punto de perderse de nuevo en los labios del futbolista, la muchacha dio un paso atrás. Wakabayashi la miró extrañado, pero Isabella prosiguió un poco sonrojada, "Bueno, Genzo… Pues las cosas no se pondrán más fáciles. Yo me gradúo este diciembre y por mi buen promedio, he sido aceptada en la Universidad de Bordeaux en Francia…"

"¡Francia!" exclamó el portero con zozobra. Tomó a la chica de los hombros, "Pero, ¿por qué te vas de Alemania?" La chica se ajustó los lentes y lo miró fijamente. "En recompensa por mis estudios, Sakamoto me ha conseguido una pasantía en Francia con el famoso dj David Guetta. Siempre ha sido mi sueño el convertirme en dj…" "Isabella, pero, ¿y la empresa de tu padre? Pensé que asumirías el control pronto…"

"No. Quiero cursar la carrera de Economía y Gerencia y empezar a manejar la empresa en el último año de carrera. Y disfrutar un poco de mi vida en el medio…" terminó la muchacha liberándose del agarre del arquero y caminando hacia la puerta.

A pocos pasos de la misma, se volvió hacia el japonés. "Lo que quiero decir aquí es que vamos a pasar separados por largos períodos. Yo no voy a renunciar a mis sueños. Y tú no vas a hacer lo mismo. Si decidimos estar juntos, esto, Sakamoto, la distancia, todo se pone en nuestra contra…"

Mientras que Wakabayashi no sabía de los planes de Isabella, si estaba al tanto de que no estarían juntos como una pareja normal al menos hasta que Isabella cumpliera 21 y estuviera fuera del tutelaje de Sakamoto. Ya había pensado en la vida que les esperaría. Y mentiría si no reconociera que estaba preocupado.

El muchacho caminó hacia la chica y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. "Ya lo he pensado. Y también me preocupa. Pero esto se resume a una pregunta. Yo ya sé la respuesta de mi lado. La pregunta es, ¿quieres estar

conmigo?"

Isabella miró al portero pensativa. Claro que quería estar con Wakabayashi, pero sabía lo que estaba realmente en juego. Recordó lo que pasó con Marie, lo que le pasó a Sabine, lo que le pasó a la familia de Schneider, y cómo el problema del hospital pudo haber sido algo peor. Estar envuelta románticamente con una celebridad podía ser una bendición y una maldición. Pero al mirar a Genzo, supo que juntos iban a poder con todo.

"Sí. Sí quiero estar contigo. Si tú quieres caminar a mi lado y si me dejas que luche contigo, sí quiero estar contigo."

Wakabayashi sonrió. De pronto, ese sentimiento de soledad que tenía desapareció por completo. Rio con gusto y abrazó de nuevo a la chica. Viendo la hora en el reloj detrás de ella, se preocupó.

"Isabella, Sakamoto no sabe que estás aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No. Sakamoto está fuera de la ciudad por esta noche. Y fingí dolor de estómago para poder ir a dormir temprano y que la señora Bloomfield no sospechara."

El muchacho asintió. Tomó a la chica de la mano y abrió la puerta. El piso estaba desierto. "Ven, mejor vamos y te dejo a unas cuadras de tu casa. En el camino podemos planear como nos vamos a seguir viendo" Caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo, la pareja disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

"Color favorito, Isabella"

"Verde agua. O verde bosque, todavía no lo decido" "Película favorita"

"Star trek. La mayoría de ellas." "¿Qué diablos es Star Trek?"

"Ciencia ficción, Genzo. Spock, Capitán Kirk, ¿te suenan los nombres?" "No. Eso es de ñoños"

"¡Yo no soy ñoña!"

"Tienes anteojos, eres de buenas notas, te gusta la ciencia ficción. Lo siento, amor, pero eres ñoña" mofó el portero

apretándole el brazo.

La chica frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo. "Entonces tú eres peor, porque eres el novio de una ñoña. Te hace ñoño por default."

"¿Eh? ¡Eso es tonto!" Wakabayashi exclamó mirando como la chica no podía mantener su seriedad y se reía. Le gustaba verla feliz.

Aprovechando sus brazos más largos, empezó a hacerle cosquillas sin dejarla escapar muy lejos. Isabella trataba de liberarse sin éxito, retorciéndose de la risa. Tomaron el elevador aún en medio de la guerra de cosquillas, preguntándose cosas insignificantes.

"Canción favorita, Waka—_Genzo…"_

"Bueno, me gusta de todo un poco, pero soy parcial a Mirai no Bokura, de Norimasa Fujisawa. Es como ópera pop…" "Uuuuuh, _ópera, _¡qué refinadooooo!

"Pues obvio, ¡mi gusto es de lo mejor!" "Presumido"

"Y me amas por ello"

"Todavía puedo reconsiderar… Misaki no estaba tan mal…"

"Gay"

"No te creo. ¡Hyuga entonces!"

"Horrorosamente gay y feliz por ello" "¿Tsubasa?"

"Gay también. Anego, su esposa, es hombre en realidad."

"¡Wakabayashi Genzo, por favor!" Isabella se rio una vez afuera del ascensor y caminando hacia el estacionamiento. "¿Qué? Sólo te quiero salvar de un fiasco. Soy un alma muy caritativa…Soy el único hombre heterosexual soltero que

queda en el mundo. Así que sólo te queda acostumbrarte a mí" dijo el futbolista tomando a la risueña chica de la cintura una vez que llegaban cerca de su auto.

Por el brusco movimiento, la rodilla izquierda de Isabella cedió. Había notado que no podía moverla tan bien, pero como estaba medio adormecida (y muy distraída por el portero), no le había puesto cuidado. Antes de que Wakabayashi pudiera atraparla, la chica fue a dar pesadamente a suelo.

"¡Isabella! ¡Lo lamento! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Wakabayashi apenado mientras se agachaba a su lado.

La chica trató de incorporarse, pero un agujetazo de dolor penetró su rodilla. "Si… no… en realidad me duele la rodilla…"

"¿Te lastimaste al caer? ¡Lo siento mucho! Soy un tonto"

"No, no, esto pasó antes de venir al programa…" dijo la muchacha, procediendo a resumirle su escape de casa y lamentada caída que la tenía en ese predicamento.

El portero tanteó su rodilla por unos momentos, pero al grito de dolor en un punto, la dejó de tocar.

"Tienes el tendón muy inflamado. No creo que esté desgarrado," susurró el portero mientras la tomaba en brazos con cuidado. "Te voy a llevar a tu casa, pero antes pasaremos a una farmacia por unas vendas, ungüento, y algo para el dolor. La inflamación deberá ceder para mañana, pero no debes forzar la rodilla por lo que queda del fin de semana…"

"¡Rayos! Y yo que pensaba tener una fiesta salvaje el sábado en la noche…"

"Isabella…."

"¡Con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas!"

"¡Isabella!

...

Una vez en el vecindario, Wakabayashi dejó su auto a unas cuantas cuadras y cargó a la chica hasta su casa.

"¿Sabes? Esta es la tercera vez que me cargas en lo que llevamos de conocernos" dijo la chica sonriendo en su cuello. Wakabayashi sonrió también. "No, es la cuarta vez."

Isabella dudó. "No, es la tercera. La primera fue cuando escapábamos de los perros en la estación de televisión. La segunda hace poco en el estacionamiento y esta es la tercera."

"No, la primera fue cuando te metiste en problemas con un travesti en la estación…" "¡Yo no me metí en problemas! ¡Los problemas se metieron conmigo!"

"Y te dejaron inconsciente. Te cargué hasta el auto de Schneider y de ahí fuimos al hospital…" terminó el portero, su voz un poco melancólica al final. La chica se sintió mal. Tendrían que hablar del rubio en algún momento, pero no era ese.

Llegando a la casa de la chica, Wakabayashi le pidió las llaves. Con horror, Isabella comprobó que traía todo menos las llaves de su casa.

"Hasta mis guantes andabas en ese bolso, Isa, ¿cómo es posible que no tengas las llaves de tu propia casa?" susurró Wakabayashi exasperado, rebuscando él mismo en el bolso. "Gas pimienta, alcohol en gel, cargador portátil… Mujer,

¿venías a verme o a sobrevivir el apocalipsis zombie?

"¡Todo lo que está allí sirve de alguna u otra manera! ¡No me cuestiones, Genzo!" respondió la chica dignamente,

tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Después de una muy corta discusión, Isabella se agarró como un mono a la espalda de Wakabayashi mientras éste los subía a los dos hacia su habitación. Si la viera Shery en ese cuadro, no habría manera de sobrevivir la humillación.

Una vez adentro, el futbolista dejó a la chica en su cama y cerró la ventana.

"Te curaré y luego me iré para que descanses," susurró el arquero mientras sacaba los implementos del bolso de la chica. "Quítate los leggings…"

"¡¿Qué?!" susurró la chica escandalizada.

"Obvio, mujer. Necesito ponerte los vendajes para que baje la inflamación. Y no puedo hacerlo arriba de los leggings…"

Wakabayashi explicó profesionalmente mientras destapaba el ungüento.

Isabella se sonrojó y envidió la madurez del hombre. Obvio que él no estaba pensando lo que ella: no le interesaba ver debajo de su falda. Mientras se levantaba y empezaba a bajar el material por sus piernas, se alegró de haberle hecho caso a Shery e ir a depilarse con cera hace unos días.

"Recuéstate. Es más fácil"

_'__¡Más fácil para ti, más vergonzoso para mí!' _Pensó la chica mientras obedecía. Subiendo sus piernas a la cama, extendió la izquierda y dobló la derecha por reflejo.

Wakabayashi llegó y empezó a trabajar en la rodilla como un experto. Ungüento, vendaje firme, y un soporte de rodilla después, Isabella casi no sentía dolor alguno. Se lo hizo saber al portero y este sonrió, levantándose a lavarse las manos en el baño de la chica.

Mientras la muchacha alzaba la pierna probando sus límites, el portero se limitó a verla desde la puerta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Isabella sonriendo a Wakabayashi.

"Me gustan tus piernas. Son largas… y suaves…" susurró el hombre de vuelta.

La muchacha se sonrojó de nuevo, dejando de mover sus piernas despacio. Los ojos de su novio se veían diferentes: oscuros, adultos. De pronto se sintió poderosa, deseada, y con ganas de más.

"Puedes quedarte un rato si quieres comprobar qué tan suave es todo lo demás…"

Wakabayashi se sorprendió. Estaba medio esperando que la chica riera y le echara de la habitación, pero tal vez los dos estaban igual de deseosos. Caminó hacia el interruptor de luz, "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí…" dijo la chica sin titubear. Después recordaría esto apenada, pero feliz.

"Tus deseos son órdenes…" susurró el japonés apagando la luz y colocando el seguro en la puerta.

La luna se escondió detrás de nubes tenues, otorgando a los nuevos amantes una suave luz adecuada para esa noche.

...

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se levantó mal cubierta por una sábana, pegajosa, y adolorida en todos los buenos lugares. Recordando la noche anterior, sonrió apenada. No había planeado si quiera lo que pasó, pero no se arrepentía. Wakabayashi la deseaba y ella lo deseaba también. Punto.

No veía a Wakabayashi por ningún lado, pero entendía por qué no se había quedado. Lamentaba que no hubieran hablado de cuándo y dónde iban a volver a verse, pero conociendo a su representante, no tendría que esperar mucho. Recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para un buen baño caliente, encontró en su escritorio un teléfono y una nota.

_Querida Isabella,_

_Gracias por la velada. Fue mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás hubiera esperado. No lamento mi poca falta de control cuando se trata de ti…_

_Te dejo mi celular. Guárdalo bien. Sólo contesta las llamadas de Katya por ahora hasta que tenga otro número seguro del cuál te llamaré._

_Nos veremos pronto._

_Genzo_

Sonriendo, la chica guardó la nota en un lugar seguro y partió a bañarse. No quería despertar sospechas. Todavía la relación con Wakabayashi estaba en riesgo si daba un mal paso.


	13. La vida real

**Capítulo XIII. La vida real**

Wakabayashi

El estadio estaba a reventar, como era esperado. Los hinchas de Bayern eran tan leales como los del Hamburgo, pero los superaban en número como locales que eran. No era algo que me preocupara, pero siempre era bueno tener gente que te apoya en el estadio.

Schneider estaba justo al frente. Y era más rápido de lo que recordaba. Y se preparaba para tirar.

"¡Wakabayashi! ¡Este será el saludo de mi parte!" gritó el rubio,

Se posicionó justo al frente de la portería, pateando el balón con un efecto aleatorio. Nada que yo no supiera atajar. Salí de mi portería unos cuantos pasos, me enfoqué en el balón y lo atrapé con todo. Típico de Schneider, no pierde el tiempo.

"Hmmph, deberías ponerle más entusiasmo a tus saludos…"

Corrí hacia el límite del área, "¡Te advierto que voy a usar toda mi capacidad desde el inicio!"

Pateé el balón lo más lejos que pude ante la mirada atónita de mi rival. Muy tarde descubrió el plan en el que Kaltz y yo habíamos trabajado: Schneider, aunque no lo había notado, siempre atacaba solo. Se apoyaba en Kaltz muy esporádicamente y esa sería su perdición. Kaltz saltó magistralmente, atrapando mi pase en el aire y anotando el primer gol del encuentro.

"La verdadera pelea apenas comienza, Schneider…" No iba a dejar que Schneider nos subestimara. Amigos o no, no dejaría que pensara menos de nosotros.

Schneider hizo una cara que me era fácil interpretar: El juego sólo estaba empezando. Y trataría de devolvernos el favor a toda costa.

El entrenador, en la banca, me miraba fijamente detrás de sus lentes de sol mientras yo atrapaba un diluvio de tiros. No estaba contento conmigo y yo lo sabía. Me llamó a reunión a primera hora la mañana después del programa. Apenas me dio tiempo de llamar a Katya y dejarle la nota a Isabella antes de partir a su oficina.

En términos claros, me dijo que las declaraciones que había dado respecto a la xenofobia en los clubes habían sido inapropiadas.

"No dije nada alusivo al club. Ni nada que no se discutiera en el ámbito en estos días" le dije seriamente. Respetaba al entrenador, pero no estaba de acuerdo con sus políticas excluyentes.

El hombre frunció el ceño y golpeó su escritorio con las palmas. "¡¿Usted me cree imbécil, Wakabayashi?! ¡Sé que no le gusta la manera como hago las cosas y eso se está extendiendo por el club como veneno!"

Este tipo era increíble. Tenía la desfachatez de culparme por su idiotez. Pero no sería parte de su juego. Ajustándome la gorra, me volví a la puerta con tranquilidad. "Puede usted pensar lo que quiera entrenador. Yo le soy fiel al equipo. Y me voy a entrenar: no tengo tiempo para discutir nimiedades con el partido contra el Bayern tan cerca."

Mientras abría la puerta y salía, el entrenador me gritó que debía considerarme advertido. Que una falta más a su autoridad y me vería en la banca, no importaba lo bueno que fuera.

Pero ahora en el campo y habiendo gestionado el primer gol, el entrenador no podría cumplir su amenaza. No sin demostrar realmente su agenda. Kaltz y yo controlábamos la defensa magistralmente. No podrían pasar.

En nuestra esquina campo, Schneider le hablaba a Kaltz mientras éste lo marcaba, para desconcentrarlo sin duda. Esperaba que Kaltz no cayera en su juego. El hombre tiene un temperamento fuerte y Schneider siempre ha sabido cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.

Si bien no lo hizo enojar, lo distrajo lo suficiente para que perdiera su marca en el tiro de esquina. Levin ya tenía el balón, ¡maldita sea! Se preparaba para tirar su cañonazo, ¿desde la izquierda?

_"__¡Lo detendré!"_

Era un tiro raso y colocado, difícil de detener con una mano. Sho trató de meterlo, pero gracias a él logré chocar con el marco y detener el tiro. No lograrían anotar jamás.

Nos fuimos al descanso del primer tiempo con sus caras de frustración y con ventaja de un gol. Después de una batería de instrucciones del entrenador, volvimos para el segundo tiempo.

El Bayern lucía confiado, tratando de meterme un gol con malditos pases cortos. Estuvo muy cerca uno de ellos…

En el tiro de esquina, Levin consiguió el balón y planeaba tirar. Pero no me estaba mirando… ¡No, era un pase! ¡Un engaño! Sho Shun Ko venía corriendo detrás. Corrí hacia mi izquierda para detener su tiro. Necesitaba estar listo: si no me fallaba la memoria, ese tiro era terrible.

Kaltz, sin embargo, logró adivinar a quién iba el tiro y se apresuró a barrerse. Shun Ko saltó y, en vez de tirar como yo esperaba, mandó el balón a su izquierda… _¡Maldición, a Schneider! _Pensé con horror en lo que corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la derecha. Me lancé, pero la bola pasó rozándome los dedos hacia dentro de la portería. ¡Maldición!

Schneider levantó su mano en gesto de celebración. "No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Wakabayashi" dijo Schneider, "Ningún portero hubiera sería capaz de detener un tiro así, hecho con varios pases…"

"Lo siento, Genzo…" se disculpó Kaltz a mis espaldas. "Yo fui el culpable de no marcar a Schneider todo el tiempo!"

Mientras me levantaba, lamentaba no haber sido un segundo más rápido. ¡Me llevaba el diablo!

Pero esto no era el final. "¡Ánimo, muchachos, no pasa nada! ¡Sólo nos empataron!" les dije poniéndome mi gorra y respirando hondo. "Esto no ha terminado. ¡El desafío de este partido apenas comienza!" Estaba seguro que eso diría Tsubasa si estuviera aquí.

Pero un silbatazo corto cambió mis planes.

Vi al entrenador hablando con los dos nuevos defensas, Bernhardt y Christoph, dándole instrucciones. Anunciando un cambió, sacó a dos regulares y los metió en el juego. De inmediato Bernhardt se situó al lado de Shun Ko y Christoph marcaba a Levin.

Carver me silbó y dirigió su mirada al entrenador. Y no era difícil adivinar sus señas: con Levin, Shun Ko, y Schneider marcados tan obviamente, nos estaba forzando a jugar a pura defensa. Hasta el equipo rival lo adivinaba: ¡Quería que termináramos empatados!

Desde el lado de los hinchas del Bayern se oían los abucheos. Y tenía que compartir su sentimiento. Jugar a pura defensa era una estupidez. ¡Todavía teníamos oportunidad de ganar!

El Bayern atacaba sin parar, aprovechando de alguna manera que no había ofensiva. No me era difícil bloquear sus tiros: a fin de cuentas, las mayores amenazas estaban controladas y selladas. Pero ¿por qué luchar por el empate? ¡La esencia del fútbol son los goles!

En un segundo, esperó a que el pase quedara al número 18 de equipo para soltarse de la marca de Kaltz.

"¡Dame el servicio! ¡Yo meteré el próximo gol!" gritó mientras corría hacia la portería. El número 18 lo oyó e hizo un pase largo en su dirección. Kaltz trataba desesperadamente de impedir que llegara al balón sin cometer falta. Ya cerca del marco, Schneider saltó sobre Kaltz para cabecear. Pero no se la dejaría tan fácil. Saltando también en lo que Kaltz caía, despejé el balón de un puñetazo. Cayó cerca de Carver quién lo sacó de la cancha, librándonos de un peligro inmediato.

Al aterrizar, vi que Kaltz se condolía en el suelo y Schneider estaba de pie no muy lejos de mí.

Dándonos la espalda, el rubio nos criticó. "Qué fútbol tan aburrido juegan…" dijo con desprecio. "Wakabayashi, estaba ansioso por tener este partido contigo, pero no me imaginé que fuera de esta forma. Me has decepcionado completamente…"

Iba a contestarle que no era mi elección cuando, de una patada a las piernas, Kaltz hizo de Schneider se arrodillara.

Asiéndolo de la camisa, se dedicó a vapulearlo. "¡KALTZ!" le grité, tratando de que se controlara. Si no, lo expulsarían o terminaríamos el partido a golpes.

Pero Kaltz no parecía haberme escuchado. "¡SCHNEIDER! ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡TE ESTÁS LUCIENDO DEMASIADO!" le escupió al rubio con frustración. "¡NOSOTROS TAMPOCO QUEREMOS JUGAR UN FUTBOL DONDE SÓLO ESTEMOS HUYENDO DE TUS ATAQUES!"

Apenas pude alcanzarlos, separé a Kaltz de Schneider. " ¡YA BASTA KALTZ!"

"¡SCHNEIDER! ¡TÚ SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN NIÑO CONSENTIDO QUE NUNCA HA TENIDO QUE HACER ESFUERZO ALGUNO PARA CONSEGUIR LAS COSAS! " Kaltz gritó mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre. "¡Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA EXIGIRNOS! ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!"

"¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡ENTIENDO CÓMO TE SIENTES PERO TRANQUILÍZATE" grité yo tratando de calmar a mi amigo. Kaltz nunca le había hablado así a Schneider.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos por controlar la situación, el réferi fue inflexible. El silbato y la tarjeta roja hacia Kaltz eran indiscutibles. Al ver a mi amigo abandonar el campo cabizbajo, Schneider me miró triste. No importa como hubiera estado el partido, siempre los tres nos quedábamos hasta el final en la cancha.

_A nosotros sólo nos gustaba el fútbol. Siempre nos quedábamos en el campo, pateando el balón continuamente. En aquel tiempo amaba el fútbol con todo mi corazón. ¿Acaso ya no podremos regresar a aquellas épocas? ¿Acaso ya no podremos jugar un fútbol divertido?_

Esa expulsión fue un golpe bajo para tres, no sólo para Kaltz. Nos recordaba lo arruinada que estaba nuestra amistad por situaciones totalmente afuera del juego.

El partido se reanudó rápidamente, y en poco tiempo, estábamos en compensación. Schneider seguía tirando fuera de la zona de penalti, pero jamás me haría un gol. A mí me seguía gustando el futbol, pasara lo que pasara. Tiré un pase largo al capitán que estaba solo al otro lado del campo, pero le cometieron falta.

¡Por fin! ¡Otra oportunidad de gol!

Ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos, salí de mi portería, corriendo hacia el otro lado del campo. Necesitaba anotar ese gol. Era imperativo.

Vagamente oí al entrenador gritar mi nombre furioso y a los fans gritar de la emoción. _Esto no puede quedar empatado. Tengo razón, ¿verdad Katlz? ¡Nosotros vinimos a darle una paliza al campeón! ¡Anotaré este gol para ganar! ¡Y LO ANOTARÉ AHORA!_

Le grité al capitán que se quitara, que yo patearía. Sorprendido pero rápido, se movió del camino. Pateé con todo hacia la esquina izquierda, por debajo de la barrera. _¡A GANAR!_

Pero subestimé al Bayern: Sho Shun Ko reaccionó malditamente rápido y usó la potencia del mi tiro para rechazarlo y hacerlo un pase largo. ¡¿Cómo había adivinado dónde tiraría?! ¡No recordaba que fuera tan rápido, maldición!

"¡NO, GENZO! ¡TIENES QUE REGRESAR!" Kaltz gritó desde las afueras de la cancha, sacándome de mi incredulidad.

¡Quién otro iba a recibir ese pase tan largo si no era Schneider!

Y corrí. Corrí como nunca había corrido. Sentía que las pantorrillas me iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Tenía que alcanzar ese tiro. No en vano me había ganado mi sobrenombre del Super Páralo Todo. ¡Lo detendría a como diera lugar!

Schneider brincó y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Yo me lancé hacia la portería con la misma intensidad. Pero el balón había quedado fuera de mi alcance por más que corrí. Con horror lo oí chocar con la red de la portería mientras aterrizaba a pocos centímetros del marco. Unos segundos del pues, el silbato cerraba nuestro ataúd…

El Bayern nos había ganado 2 a 1.

A menos que lográramos un marcador espectacular en el partido en casa, básicamente habríamos coronado a Schneider y a su equipo.

Mis compañeros me consolaron, pero esta vez, Schneider me había vencido. Pero la próxima vez yo ganaría. No dejaría que nadie más me ganara…

Después del partido, nos enfilamos hacia las duchas con pocos ánimos. Pese a que el entrenador lucía sereno, sabíamos que oiríamos sus recriminaciones tan pronto como estuviéramos en privado. Eso y el ruido de la celebración de nuestros rivales me daban ganas de vomitar. ¡Maldita sea!

...

Después de una larga ducha, salí a vestirme. El capitán nos informó que el entrenador hablaría con nosotros mañana durante la práctica, así que teníamos permiso de irnos a casa.

Deseando llamar a Isabella para hablar y de alguna manera olvidarme este fiasco de noche, abrí mi casillero para sacar mi maletín y mi celular nuevo. Encima de mis cosas, sin embargo, había un papel impreso.

_'__ACCION DISCIPLINARIA__'_

_¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_

Desdoblando el papel, descubrí por qué el entrenador estaba tan tranquilo. ¡El infeliz cumplió su amenaza! Estaba mandándome a la banca por el resto del año después de jugar el partido cuando recibirían al Bayern en casa. Por contrato asistiría a las prácticas del equipo y jugaría en partidos de entrenamiento con el equipo B, pero estaría confinado a la banca por no seguir las instrucciones del entrenador.

Viéndome lívido, Kaltz me arrebató el papel. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó con furia. "¿¡EN LA BANCA?! ¡ESTO ES RIDÍCULO!"

Su grito atrajo la atención del resto del equipo.

"¿Wakabayashi en la banca…? ¡Pero eso no es posible!"

"Pero, ¿quién va a ser el portero por el resto del campeonato?"

La conmoción seguía y mi ira aumentaba junto con la intranquilidad del equipo. Del equipo excepto Carver, si he aclarar, que nada más se limitó a reírse sarcásticamente.

"¿¡TE DA GRACIA ESTO, MALDITO AMERICANO!?" Kaltz le gritó. El hombre se alzó de hombros y cargó su bolso al hombro al mejor estilo Hyuga.

Volviéndose hacia mí, sus ojos me miraban severos. "Te lo dije, Wakabayashi. Te advertí sobre ese infeliz y su xenofobia. No descansará hasta echarte del equipo o forzarte a que te vayas. Esto es sólo el inicio..."

Los demás jugadores se lanzaban miradas intranquilas. "¡Eso es ridículo, Carver!" Christoph intervino al fin. "Por más que queramos no discutirlo, la movida de Wakabayashi nos costó el partido y nos puso en una posición difícil. Fue en contra de las instrucciones expresas el entrenador. Esto, aunque terrible, no es de extrañar…"

Eso hizo que me avergonzara. Pensé que todos apreciarían, al menos, mi esfuerzo de para ganar el partido. Pero sí, tal vez me merecía el castigo…

"Y entonces, por qué Kaltz, el Capitán, y Bernhardt no tienen uno de esos papelitos, ¿eh?" Carver preguntó con veneno. "Porque Kaltz arruinó nuestro record de cero tarjetas rojas, falló en controlar a su marca, resultando en al menos 1 gol, que fue la diferencia que nos hundió. Y nuestro Capitán dejó a Wakabayashi tirar, lo cual nos hundió también, ¿no? Y ni qué hablar de Bernhardt, que dejó a Sho Shun Ko libre como un ave para mandarle ese pase al infeliz de Schneider…"

Bernhardt cruzó en unas pocas zancadas la distancia que le separaba del estadounidense, y agarró al americano de la camisa. "¿¡Qué estás insinuando, infeliz!?"

Todos saltamos a separarlos. Un problema más era lo último que necesitábamos. Carver se liberó del agarre y saltó fuera de alcance. "¡No estoy insinuando nada, cerebro de salchicha! ¡Lo estoy diciendo alto y claro! Los alemanes sólo serán reprendidos por sus malas decisiones y jugarán en el partido en casa sin condiciones, junto con en el resto de los que queden en este año. El japonés pagará por los errores de todos y básicamente lo sacarán de la rotación regular, ¡aun siendo el maldito mejor portero de la liga!"

Nadie pudo rebatirlo.

Por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, el Hamburgo se había convertido en lo que yo temía.

Al salir de los vestidores, nos encontramos con el entrenador, que venía en dirección opuesta en el pasillo. Saludó a los demás y nos ignoró a Carver y a mí olímpicamente. El maldito ya no tenía por qué disimular su desprecio.

Volví a ver a Carver una vez que el hombre había desaparecido. "¿Cuándo te vas al Frankfurt?"

"Desde la otra semana. Ya está firmado el traspaso."

"Buena suerte"

"Gracias, Wakabayashi. Pero guarda mejor esos deseos para ti porque créeme, los necesitarás…"


	14. Nuevos horizontes

**Capítulo XIV. Nuevos horizontes**

Isabella:

Con el pretexto de ir a estudiar a la casa de Shery, logré permiso para pasar la noche del partido afuera.

Llegando al apartamento de mi amiga, de inmediato encendimos el televisor y vimos todo el partido en su magnitud. Una vez que la prensa confirmara la derrota y lo que esto significaba, revisé el celular que me dejó Genzo. '_Ningún mensaje aún...'_

"No creo que te llame esta noche, Isabella…" dijo Shery mientras preparada dos tazas de café. Ella y Marie ya estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba entre Genzo y yo ahora. "Acaban de perder un partido muy importante según los comentaristas…"

"¡Rayos! Y para colmo con el equipo de Schneider. Todavía no lo creo…" murmuré mientras me sentaba al desayunador a sorber micafé.

Los comentaristas habían destrozado al Hamburgo. Primero por su falta de definición, y luego por su juego de defensa fallido. '_Si Genzo Wakabayashi hubiera respetado el plan de su técnico, el Hamburgo hubiera tenido una oportunidad más en el partido en casa. Que, a este punto, es nada más que una formalidad…'_

Fuentes extraoficiales rumoreaban que Wakabayashi no jugaría en el siguiente partido como castigo. La noche de Genzo debía haber sido muy dura… Y su mañana no iba a dejar de ser más difícil. "Quisiera ir a su lado"

"Está en lejos, Isabella. Aun pudiendo salir hoy, no llegarías hasta mañana…" Shery aclaró sirviéndose más café.

"Lo sé…"

"No hay nada que hacer. Ser la pareja de un futbolista te condena a la espera en muchas ocasiones… Lo más que puedes hacer ahora es comunicarte con él mañana"

No queriendo aceptarlo, traté de marcar al nuevo número de Genzo, y luego Katya, sin éxito. La señal no entraba. Tendría que conformarme con no saber más de lo que las noticias decían.

Cerca de la 1 de la mañana, cuando las estábamos dormidas, el telefóno empezó a vibrar en la mesa del café. Yo, que dormía en el sillón, salté como pude a por él. Esperaba que el escándalo no hubiera despertado a Shery en la habitación contigua.

Adormilada aun, deslicé el ícono hacia la derecha y atendí la llamada.

"¿Wakabaya—Genzo?"

La persona al otro lado no contestó de inmediato. Extrañada, aparté el aparato de mi cara a ver si había contestado bien, pues el sistema en mi propio teléfono era diferente. Genzo me había molestado por ello, pues para alguien a quien se le daba tan bien la tecnología, un celular ajeno le estaba dando demasiados problemas.

Pero no. No era error mío. No realmente.

La persona al otro lado de la línea no era Wakabayashi. Era Schneider.

Por un momento, presa del pánico, pensé en colgar. Pero la llamada seguía activa. El rubio todavía no habíacolgado.

Respirando hondo, decidí que había que tratar de hablar. "Lo siento, ¿Schneider? Soy Isabella. Por ahora yo tengoel

celular de Genzo…"

El silencio siguió por unos momentos más. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, el rubio decidió hablar también. "Lamento si te desperté. Sólo quería aclarar algo con Wakabayashi. No pensé que tú tuvieras su celular…"

"¿A la 1 de la mañana?"

"Wakabayashi y yo solíamos hablar en las madrugadas cuando no podíamos dormir. Era una tradición…"

Asentí, aunque sabía que no podía verme. Nunca hubiera querido quedar en el medio de una amistad. Y menos de una amistad que significaba tanto para Genzo. "¿Lo extrañas, no? Genzo también te extraña…"

El silencio volvió.

Hice un intento más. "Ni Genzo ni yo intentamos lastimar a nadie. Sé que no manejamos las cosas de la mejor manera y te pido disculpas. Yo traté de decirte que no me gustabas, pero luego me aproveché de tu atención cuando estaba despechada por Genzo. No debí haberlo hecho."

"Yo te ofrecí mi compañía, tú no la pediste…"

"No la pedí, pero la acepté a sabiendas de que tú querías algo más que una amistad. Lo siento. Fui una chiquilla tonta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba en juego…"

El rubio suspiró al otro lado. "Yo también debo disculparme. Traté de que quedaras conmigo por todos los medios. Sabía que Wakabayashi estaba interesado en ti y mencioné lo de Sabine aquella mañana para alejarte de él…"

Ahora era mi turno de estar sorprendida. "Schneider…"

"Pensé que si te enojabas con él, y yo le confesaba que me gustabas, él se alejaría por nuestros años de amistad. Pero veo que lo que hice fue hacerlos infelices y, por rebote, también le hice daño a Sabine…"

Al principio sentí un poco de cólera por la manipulación de Schneider. Jugó con todos magistralmente. Pero yo sería muy hipócrita si no reconociera que, en su posición, tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"Todos tuvimos culpa en lo que pasó excepto, tal vez, Sabine. Creo que ahora no nos queda más que mirar hacia adelante, ¿no lo crees, Karl?"

El rubio respiró hondo de nuevo, "Me parece que sí. No será fácil. No podremos volver a lo que éramos…"

Eso todos lo sabíamos. Por eso Genzo se entristecía. Su amistad con Karl era el precio real que había pagado por nuestra relación. "No. Probablemente no volveremos atrás. Pero quisiera que nos separáramos sabiendo que nos deseamos lo mejor el uno a otro."

"Eso es muy difícil, Bel…" respondió el jugador usando el apodo que tenía para mí. De cierta manera, yo también lo extrañaba.

"No te pido que seas generoso ahora. Diablos, ni siquiera que nos vuelvas a dirigir la palabra si no lo deseas. Nada más quiero que sepas que te amamos, que eres una persona importante para ambos, pero sobre todo para Genzo, que te extraña terriblemente. Y que, a juzgar por la hora de esta llamada, no es el único con nostalgia en esta amistad…"

Schneider se calló una vez más. No me imaginaba que tan difícil era hablar de algo como esto.

"Sabes que mandarán a Genzo a la banca en el siguiente partido, ¿no?" susurré.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Karl con sorpresa.

"No he podido hablar con él, pero hay rumores de que lo pondrán en la banca por indisciplina…"

Después de una pausa, el alemán habló de nuevo. "No sólo por eso…Bel, hay rumores de que el entrenador del Hamburgo quiere echar a Wakabayashi del equipo…"

Eso yo no lo sabía. Genzo no me había contado nada. Aunque… "Ahora que lo dices, algo escuché en un programa de radio hace unas semanas."

Una idea se me vino a la mente. Tal vez era la última oportunidad de que Karl y Genzo llegaran a un acuerdo al menos.

"Karl, ¿tú sabes en qué hotel está Genzo, no?"

El rubio adivinó mis intenciones. "Ni lo sueñes, Bel. No."

"Por favor, por favor ve a buscarlo. Habla con él una última vez. No estoy segura de por qué no me ha llamado, pero sé que no soy la persona con la que realmente debe hablar…"

"Isabella, me estás pidiendo demasiado…"

Lo sabía, pero presentía que si no lo hacía ahora, no habría esperanza para ellos. "No creas que no lo sé. Yo me odiaría si fuera tú. Pero el hecho de que Genzo no me haya llamado y que tú lo hayas llamado a él a la hora de solían hacerlo no es coincidencia… Te necesita Karl…"

De pronto, la llamada se cortó. Traté de volver a marcar, pero no obtuve respuesta. O la señal no entraba o Schneider no me quería contestar.

Sea cual fuera el caso, esperaba haber podido hacer algo por esa amistad que tanto significaba para ellos.

Wakabayashi había tratado por horas de llamar a Isabella desde su hotel. Pero algo pasaba con la señal en general.

Después del partido había empezado a llover torrencialmente. En el lobby del hotel decían que rayos habían alcanzado varias torres de telecomunicaciones, haciendo la señal inestable. Como las arreglarían hasta después de la tormenta, no quedaba más que esperar.

Exhausto por el partido y el castigo que le esperaba, Wakabayashi durmió profundamente. Sin embargo, por más cansado que estuviera, a las 5 de la mañana ya estaba levantado. Costumbre de deportista. Sirviéndose un té en su habitación, el portero caminó hasta la ventana a ver a lluvia caer. Le encantaba la lluvia en las mañanas siempre que no fuera en un partido oficial. Siempre terminaba cubierto en tierra a menos que la cancha fuera sintética.

"¿Debería ir a correr?" Wakabayashi se preguntó. "Muahahahaha, levantaré a Kaltz y lo arrastraré al frío…"

Contento con su plan, iba a cerrar las cortinas y a vestirse, cuando un parche amarillo en el parque detrás del hotel le llamó la atención. Enfocando la vista, vio que el parche amarillo era cabello, y que su dueño estaba observando el hotel.

'¡_Schneider!'_

Wakabayashi se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al parque. Lo recorrió entero, pero no logró encontrar al rubio.

¿Lo había imaginado?

Decepcionado, el portero volvió al hotel listo para tomar un baño y terminar el empacar las pocas cosas que trajo. No quería llegar tarde a la reunión antes de irse. Ya estaba en suficientes problemas para agregar llegar tarde a la lista de pecados imaginarios del entrenador.

En camino al elevador, sin embargo, la gerente lo llamó, corriendo detrás de él apresuradamente.

"¡Herr Wakabayashi, Herr Wakabayashi! ¡Warten Sie mal!" la mujer corrió detrás, esperando que se detuviera.

"¿Ja, Frau Köhler?" dijo Wakabayashi, preguntándose qué podría querer la mujer.

"Es ist ein Hinweis für Sie" _Hay una nota para usted_

Wakabayashi frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Le habría mandado algo Katya? ¿Estaría bien Isabella? "Wer hat es?" _¿Quién la mandó?_

" Eine blonde Mann lieferte sie." _Un hombre rubio la trajo._

Wakabayashi tomó la nota de la mano de la mujer y con un "Vielen Dank" tomó el ascensor hacia su habitación.

Una vez adentro, abrió la nota y reconoció la letra de Schneider de inmediato.

_Wakabayashi, Sabes quién soy._

_Hablé con Bel tratando de localizarte. Quería saber qué había pasado en el partido._

_Ella me convenció de que viniera a hablarte. Pero en el lobby me di cuenta que no había escenario en el que nuestra conversación fuera civil. Así que prefiero una nota._

_Lo que tengo que decirte es muy sencillo. No te he perdonado. No creo que lo haga por mucho tiempo. Entiendo que Bel no me quería. Que te quería a ti. Pero como manejaste la situación fue una traición hacia los amigos que fuimos._

_Pero… aún te considero mi mejor rival y no te deseo mal._

_Debes cuidarte de tu entrenador. Papá investigó un poco de su política de jugadores y no es buena para los extranjeros. Te dejará en la banca hasta que te vayas o hasta que estés tan fuera de práctica que te echen. Lo ha venido haciendo con muy buenos resultados (para él y sus equipos, claro…)_

_No nos volveremos a ver afuera de la cancha._

_Espero enfrentarte y enfrentar a Japón en el mundial. S._

Wakabayashi cerró la nota y la guardó en su billetera. Se la enseñaría a Isabella más tarde para mostrarle que tuvo éxito en convencer a Schneider. Y si las cosas no cambiaban antes del fin de año, tal vez era el momento de examinar las ofertas que le llegaban mes a mes de diferentes equipos…

Y algún día tendría la amistad de Schneider de vuelta. Tal vez no como era, pero esta nota y la llamada a Isabella por error eran indicios de la generosidad de corazón del alemán. Como el mismo clima le demostraba, no llueve para siempre.

Y es que, a fin de cuentas, las relaciones –como el fútbol, diría Tsubasa—son ganas por goleada y mañana pierdes por exactamente el mismo mientras que sigas con un corazón honesto hacia adelante, no importa los desafíos, sino el camino que te lleva a tu sabía que le esperaban temporadas difíciles en su carrera, a Isabella con su familia, y a los dos como pareja. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreía ante todo lo que estaba por venir!

**おしまい**

Nda: Y con esto cierro esta historia que me ha tomado años completar. Siento que seguirla sólo agregaría más drama que se puede explorar en otra oportunidad. Agradezco si la leíste. Espero te haya hecho reír al menos.

Chao chao!


End file.
